


Stranded

by ItstheBookworm



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Anger, Angry Conversations, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguments, Awkward Kissing, Awkward situations, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blackmail, Blood, CPR, Canon-Typical Violence, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Choices, Coconuts, Coconuts Heal All, Colors, Colors and their meanings, Cultural Differences, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Doctors, Droids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Evil Original Character(s), Execution, Explanations, F/M, Fear, Fear of Falling, Feasts, Female Anti-Hero, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fights, Finally, Flirting, Flower Crowns, Foreign Language, Fruit, Future Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hiding Medical Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Important Messages, Infection, Inspirational Speeches, Interrupted Ceremonies, Jason is like mentioned, Kaldur is Mom Friend, Language, Language Barrier, League Meetings, Learning languages, Little Brothers, Loss of Trust, Loss of hope, Lung Hernia, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Medical Conditions, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Memories, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Mind Links, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Missing Team, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Mongeese?, Native Character(s), Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Kissing, Original Character(s), Pet Mongoose, Piecing together information, Plot Twists, Pot Making, Psychological Torture, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rescue, Research, Saddle Sores, Second Families, Self-Esteem Issues, Sick Character, Somewhat graphic, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Speeches, Stranded on an Island, Surprise Kissing, Survival, Survival Skills, Symbolism, Translations Included, Trust, Trust Issues, UST, Wars, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Well - Freeform, What-If, What-If Situations, Wild animals, Will get worse though, accidental wedding proposal, basket weaving, between two characters that are not gonna become a ship, but he will, clay pots, coconut, finally the league shows up, friendships, he hasn't actually come in yet, hopeless, interruptions, like legit, marriage ceremonies, meetings, mental barriers, messages, mom friend, mongoose - Freeform, pessimisim, plumeria blossoms, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItstheBookworm/pseuds/ItstheBookworm
Summary: A mission gone wrong results in the Team getting separated on an island in the middle of nowhere. With no way of communicating with each other or the League, they need to find a way to survive. Not all of them escaped unscathed either. There is no way out, no way to return home, and no way to know if they'll all survive. Oh, and no one remembers exactly what happened either.





	1. Chapter 1

Cotton mouth, burning skin, stuck eyelids; this is what Robin first felt when he came too. Peeling his eyelids open, he sat up in the coarse sand and looked around. Light seared into his eyelids and he squinted. His chest burnt and it felt like he had swallowed a bunch of salt water, which he might have. With his spotty memory Robin couldn’t be sure exactly what had happened. They had been on a mission, that much he was certain. What it was and what had happened was a mystery to him. Blinking twice more, Robin glanced to his right.    
“Kaldur!” Robin exclaimed, scrambling to the Atlanteans side.

The older boy did not stir. Heart beating wildly in his chest Robin felt the atlanteans forehead, which was burning up. A soft curse escaped his lips and he scrambled down to the ocean. The sun was baking them from up above, Robin certain he had a few burns by this point, which wasn’t a good sign for Kaldur. Using his cape, which was waterproof, Robin gathered up some water before dumping it over Kaldur. 

“Wake up Kaldur, we need to get out of here,” Robin whispered, shaking the older boy, “Come on. The others…”

As he spoke Robin began to frown. Maybe it was the heat that was screwing with his mind, but he realized he wasn’t exactly sure where the others were. Artemis, Roy, M’Gann, Conner, Wally… they had all been on this mission. At least, that sounded right. Roy, how had Roy joined them? The memory seemed just out of reach. Now wasn’t the time to figure it out. Whatever happened, they needed to get away from here. It wasn’t safe, who knew if the people that had caused this too happen were still around. Shelter, they needed to find shelter. Somewhere shady and cool, near enough to a freshwater source for both him and Kaldur, and food. They needed food. 

Mind finally starting to work, Robin began to take in the area around him. A beach, sandy and coarse, clear blue water (which Robin could guess was salty judging by the salt clinging to his skin and clothes) brushing up against his clothed toes and the edge of his cape. There was a mountain, a volcano?, behind him. Green vegetation climbing up it, hopefully it was inactive. The vegetation crept close to the beach, stopping a few feet away from them. Sitting upwards he looked for the rest of the Team. No one was there, no sign of them either. It was clear Kaldur pulled him up onto the beach however, seeing as there were large indentations in the sand from where he had been pulled up the beach. That also explained why Kaldur was so close to him.

“It’s just us huh Kaldur, let’s get you out of the sun… Then I can try calling Batman and the others,” Robin muttered.

The sand shifted beneath his feet, causing him to sink down into it. Every pull of Kaldur just made him sink deeper, the sand filling his shoes. Soft grunts escaped his lips even as he pulled Kaldur through the palm trees and the vegetation, feeling the loose branches slapping his face and arms. It didn’t take him long to find a stream, finding a shelter near it was another story. The ocean still reached his ears, so he wasn’t that far from where he had been washed up, but that did little to comfort him. Frowning slightly Robin doubled over, dropping Kaldur’s arm and breathing heavily. Every muscle ached, his lungs seizing in his chest. Was Kaldur just heavy or was he just sore from whatever had happened? 

Looking up Robin caught sight of a smallish cave in part of a smaller mountain. Glancing around he frowned slightly, seeing nothing else near him. At least it’ll be somewhat like home, which only helped to make him feel even more out of his depth. 

“Alright Kaldur, looks like this is our home for now,” Robin whispered to the comatose man at his feet.

As expected, the Atlantean didn’t stir. Somehow this disappointed him, even though he hadn’t let himself get his hopes up, and Robin sighed softly again. Hooking his arms under Kaldur’s armpits, Robin began to tug him to the cave. Occasionally he’d trip over a random vine or plant, a few times Kaldur got caught on something, but eventually Robin made it to the cave. Once inside he gently laid Kaldur on the ground, taking off of his cape and letting Kaldur use it as a pillow.

“Guys?” Robin tried through the radio communications, not feeling the mind link that Megan usually had. “KF? Artemis? Superboy? Miss M? Anyone there? It’s Robin?”

He didn’t even hear the static that he usually did. Pulling the communicator out of his ear, Robin growled softly before checking his other gadgets. The wrist computer was cracked and most likely waterlogged, seeing as there wasn’t even a flicker of color when he tried to turn it on. Then he checked his locator, trying to turn it on only for it to break into pieces in his hands. Cursing softly Robin plopped down next to Kaldur’s head. Right now he needed to remember what happened. The best way was too stimulate his memory by repeating things he knew. Start with his name, Richard John Grayson but he usually went by Dick, then his age, thirteen years old, where he was born, some random city the circus stopped at, where he was raised, mostly on the road but recently in Gotham. Now, repeat and add more as you went along.

“My name,” Robin swallowed thickly, his throat dry, “is Dick Grayson. I’m thirteen years old and an acrobat. I became Robin when I turned eight and now fight alongside my friends and Batman. We-we were on a mission.” Robin began to struggle with his memory, massive blank spots in his brain. “O-on a cruise ship I think? That sounds right. We were undercover on a cruise ship. Something went wrong and there was a fight. I don’t…” Robin pressed his palms against his mask, as though forcing his eyes inside his head would help stimulate his memory. “I don’t remember.”

Digging his palms in even deeper, Robin kept his eyes shut. Then he let his hands fall back to his sides. They had shelter, freshwater, but they didn’t have food. Glancing over at Kaldur one more time, the atlantean still comatose, Robin got to his feet. As long as he didn’t stray too far it’d be fine. At least that’s what he hoped. There weren’t any other options though. 

Once inside Robin looked around at the trees. Narrowing his eyes he only saw coconut trees. Normally that wouldn’t be annoying, but Robin was kinda somewhat allergic to coconuts. And by kinda somewhat he meant that he doesn’t actually remember what happened the last time he had some. All he knew was that he was allergic. And if by chance the reaction could kill him… it was probably best not to have any. The only issue with that was that he couldn’t see any other food except coconuts.

“When was the last time I fished?” Robin mused out loud, feeling only slightly less lonely as he did so.

As expected no one answered him. Sighing softly he reached into his belt, only finding two bird-a-rangs, three usable smoke bombs, and one paperclip. There were no strings, no hooks of any kind (though he could probably make one out of the paperclip), and no knife to whittle a usable spear. Then again, he could probably use a bird-a-rang as a knife since those things were sharp. Now, to find a stick to make a spear.

**_*********STRANDED**********_ **

Blinking slowly Artemis sat up, head pounding against her skull. Something crashed against her back and she turned quickly, getting a mouthful of salt water. Spitting it out she stood to her feet, a few loose wet strands of her blonde hair clinging to her face. Scrambling to stand, Artemis grabbed the bow that kept hitting her feet. It was hers after all, the green color making it fairly clear. Once she had her weapon back, feeling only five arrows in her quiver, she turned to look around. With only five arrows she needed to be stingy, only use them if necessary. Hopefully they were just regular arrows and not trick, especially since those wouldn’t be able to help in this situation.

“Anyone on?” Artemis whispered, pressing the communicator in her ear, “Robin? Aqualad? M’Gann? Anyone?”

There wasn’t even static in response. Cursing Artemis threw it into the sea,  watching it plop in and sink below the surface. Spitting some excess salt from her mouth onto the sandy shore, Artemis squinted in the light. Looking to the left she only found cliffs and rocks, but to the right she saw a bright yellow suit. Already slightly dry, and crusty due to the salt, Artemis ran through the tightly packed sand towards Wally.

“Wally!” Artemis shook the speedster.

“Hmmm,” Wally grunted, eyes fluttering beneath his goggles.

“Oh thank god, I can’t find anyone else.”

“Got it, need a speedster to run… where are we?”

“On some sort of island.”

“Uh, you realize there’s only cliffs on all sides of us?”

Wally’s eyes focused on her and a frown marred his face. Following his sight Artemis saw a deep cut on her arm, mouth forming an O. Gently she prodded it, not feeling any pain from the wound. Some more blood seeped out and she frowned. It being numb was probably not the best thing, but she could still feel the effects of shock in her body. 

“I don’t have anything to wrap it with Baywatch,” Artemis replied, “Let’s get out of the water though.” As she spoke another wave nearly knocked her over. “Come on. The water’s rising.”

“Where are we going to go?” Wally demanded, sitting up in the water (which was up to his stomach now), “If you haven’t noticed we are in a cove, sheer cliffs on all sides of us, and no way out except through the ocean.”

“Then we swim.”

It wasn’t her first choice, but the cove would fill with water soon and there was no way they’d be able to climb those cliffs. The only choice they did have was swimming. Artemis’ arm was beginning to sting, the shock beginning to wear off. Wally was frowning at her, but there was no argument. They’d have to do it now, or else they might not be able to get out. 

“Come on,” Artemis said, getting to her feet, “Before the tide comes in.”

“I think it’s a bit late for that. We’re gonna have to fight against the tide,” Wally observed, “And how do we even know if there’s any sort of beach nearby.”

“Would you rather drown in this cove?!”

“Well no… but I can’t exactly feel my legs right now.”

At first it didn’t register. Instead she blinked blankly at him, mouth open a tad in confusion. Then her brows drew together, had she hit her head?, as the words began to process in her mind. Eyes glanced down to the yellow beneath the clear water, showing that Wally did still have his legs, but he didn’t feel them?

“What do you mean you don’t feel your legs?!” Artemis demanded, talking slowly.

“Like, I know that they’re there. I can touch them and all, but I can’t move them,” Wally explained.

“That’s not good.”

“Artemis!”

Another wave crashed against her, the salt water entering the wound in her arm. There were probably more injuries on her person, probably a few on Wally as well, but they couldn’t really check right now. Besides, her mind was racing to find another solution. Climbing was out, the cliffs were sheer and had next to no footholds (and the ones it did have looked kinda sketchy), as was swimming (it was kinda hard to swim when you couldn’t feel your legs), which left them with what exactly? Drowning? Artemis really didn’t like that idea.

“Think Baywatch, we can’t climb and apparently we can’t swim. So what else is there?” Artemis demanded.

“What arrows do you have?” Wally questioned after a few seconds of silence.

Glancing at the ocean (her back wasn’t too it, she was sideways before you ask) Artemis hooked her arms under Wally and dragged him up the beach some. Then she dropped him, back against one of the cliff walls, before pulling the arrows out of her quiver. Two were actual arrows (extra stingy then), one was the boxing glove (might be useful, there was an actual tip on there somewhere so she could just take off the glove after she used it the first time), another was an explosion (yay! Note the sarcasm), and the last was (thank god) rope arrow. The rope arrow might be useful, if it weren’t for the fact it literally just entangles the person it hits.

“Two actual ones, boxing glove, explosive, and rope,” Artemis listed aloud to Wally, sticking them back in her quiver.

“By rope I hope you mean like a grappling hook,” Wally begged.

“Sadly no, more like it entangles whatever it hits.”

“I wish we had Aqualad right now.”

“Well we don’t so we have to deal.”

“Think you could make it a grappling hook? Hear me out. If you attach it to another arrow do you think you could get it to stick to like a tree or something and we could climb up it?”

The better question was if Wally could climb it. They didn’t have much time to ponder though as the water was getting higher. Working as quickly as she possibly could, Artemis began to make the arrow Wally described. Once she released the rope arrow, ropes springing into her hand, Artemis tied the end to the other arrow. After testing the durability she notched the arrow and aimed. Above their heads she could see the outline of a tree, even as it got darker. Inhaling, Artemis released the arrow as she exhaled. The rope quivered through the air and Artemis held her breath, before hearing the thunk of the arrow hitting the tree.

“God I hope this holds,” Artemis whispered to herself.

“You’ll jinx it,” Wally admonished.

Once again testing the strength, by holding herself up on the rope, Artemis tied the end around herself before tying Wally to her. Then she tested the rope again by holding them on it as well. Another wave crashed, wetting the bottom half of Artemis’ costume and all of Wally. A curse fell from her lips.

“You need to be my arms Wally,” Artemis told him, “Otherwise we’re not gonna make it outta here.”

“I’ll do my best,” Wally replied.

The two began to scale the side of the cliff, Wally pulling them up with his arms and Artemis pushing up with her legs. Silently Artemis hoped they’d make it to the top, as she wasn’t sure if the momentum of them falling would keep the rope from snapping. Actually, she was fairly certain if they fell the rope would snap. The waves crashed beneath them, the spray reaching up to cover them. Spluttering she felt her feet slip and cried out in shock, only Wally’s tight grip on the rocks keeping them from falling. It didn’t take much for her to get her grip on the cliff wall again and she began to walk back up with Wally climbing as well.

“Shit,” Artemis cussed, one foot slipping down.

“Language,” Wally grunted, pulling them up again with his arms, which were starting to quiver.

“How close are we to the top?”

Wally was above her so every time she looked up all she saw was the mustard yellow of his costume. That meant that she couldn’t see how much closer, or farther, the top of the cliff was. Below them was the cove, which had filled with water so they couldn’t go back down. Even as she watched more water filled the cove beneath them. 

“Not that far, a couple more feet,” Wally replied, pulling them up some more with Artemis walking up the side.

“Fun,” Artemis replied.

“Not fun. I don’t have as much upper arm strength as you do.”

“And I don’t have the same leg strength. But we kinda have to deal, so work through the burn.”

There was no response from Wally. Sighing softly, Artemis pushed up her quivering legs and kept walking forwards. Above her Wally folded over and began to crawl, having reached the top. Then he reached down and helped pull Artemis over the edge of the cliff.  Back against the soft grass off the ground, Artemis stared at the leaves from the trees above them.   
“Where are we?” Artemis demanded.

“I don’t know,” Wally repeated.

“How did we get here?”

“I don’t remember.”

“What are we supposed to do?”

“Survive.”

**_**************STRANDED*************_ **

There were multiple people around him when he stirred, Conner sitting up slowly as though not to scare them. Arguing reached his ears and he looked over to see Roy Harper, Red Arrow, surrounded by the people. The words were spoken in a different language, one he didn’t know, while Roy kept shouting that he didn’t know what they were saying loudly. A few people around him stepped back, only the children staying close. All of them had paint on their face and bodies, creating different designs. One girl, hair as dark as midnight and skin the color of coffee, had silver markings under her eyes and over her round cheeks. The only thing covering her body was the skin of some sort of animal, silver markings on her exposed arms and legs. 

“La woe lae?” the girl asked, head tilted to the side. (Who are you?)

“What?” Conner replied, head swimming. 

“La woe lae?”

“I’m Conner, Superboy.” Conner assumed that they were asking who he was, that’s the first thing he would ask if he found a random person he didn’t know.

“Superboi?” the girl repeated.

“Yes, Superboy.”

“O’aho a’uo Superboi!” (All hail Superboy)

“O’aho a’uo Superboi!” The people repeated.

“Conner! What’s going on?!” Roy demanded, surrounded by people.

“I don’t know!”

The little girl grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the center area. For a second he was worried that they were going to throw him in the fire, his shirt was torn up enough!, but the little girl pulled him a different way. Him and Roy, who was glaring at him as though it was his fault, stopped in front of a throne made of stone and wood. In the throne was a woman, it was hard to dispute that fact, wearing nothing except a robe made of a furry animal pelt that didn’t cover much of anything. Her hair was as dark as the night, her eyes the same color, and her skin a dark chocolate. The markings on her face and body were gold, graceful swirls and waves that were also pressed into her hair. Said hair was long and ended at her waist.

“Mokyaheni, uo haauno moe e ko mokono e nu okyo,” the little girl said as she dropped his hand, “ Superboi o mi ko Roi.” (Mother, the gods have sent us a gift. Superboy and Roy)

“Koekomoheni,” Mokyoheni replied, “ko mio, e a’i mokono, Superboi mio hi okyo, o Roi a kono koywo.” (Daughter, they are no gifts, Superboy is a god and Roy is his servant.)

“O okyo?” (A god?)

How Conner wished he could understand what they were saying. For once he refused to let himself get angry, as whispering had started up. Not the bad kind either, the kind that they were amazed and delighted about what was being said. Roy narrowed his eyes at him and Conner gave him a small shrug. He probably knew less than Roy.

“Mokau i halaloulilo e ka lokau heke ono, o mi ki Keuriloholoeno. I haamokoukuo Superboi na ko haakohokoho,” Mokyoheni ordered. (We shall celebrate their arrival, with a grand feast. Prepare Superboy for the celebration)

“Loi, Mokyohai,” Koekomoheni answered, grabbing Conner’s hand. (Yes, Mother)

“What the hell is going on?” Roy hissed towards Conner, following him as Koekomoheni dragged them away.

“I don’t know!” Conner replied agitated.

All he cared about was figuring out how he got here and where the others were. Robin could take care of himself and they were on an island so most likely Kaldur would be fine, Wally could run himself across the water and find his way back to actual civilization, Artemis would have some issues but with her arrows she’d be fine, and Megan could fly. It was really only him and Roy (though Roy would be fine if it wasn’t for him and these Natives) that wouldn’t be fine. Then again, it seemed like the people here weren’t hostile so maybe they would be okay. At least until someone else could find them. So Conner didn’t fight, letting Koekomoheni drag him towards the water springs in front of them, with Roy trailing behind.

“No huo’aolo mo,” Koekomoheni ordered, pointing to the water. (Get in)

“What?” Conner and Roy chorused.

“No huo’aolo mo, Superboi.”

“I think she’s telling you to get in,” Roy muttered to him.   
“I don’t speak whatever this is,” Conner hissed.

“Just do it.”

“But I’m wearing clothes.”

“Conner.”

Frowning, Conner put one foot in the water. Seeing as this please Koekomohneni, Conner put his other foot in as well. His shoes were missing, possibly due to whatever happened to bring him here. As the girl continued to push him under the water, a boy with light blue markings coming over to help (only wearing a loin cloth), Conner wondered exactly what was going on.

“Hi Ko oohy kopo,” the male said. (He’s wearing clothes)

“I na, oy pana a’i’a mi Mokuohai,” Koekomohneni replied. (Take over, I must speak with Mother)

“ I ‘eki mi koy mokimoki, Nai’one.” (As you wish, Nai’one (mist of heaven))

Was her name Nai’one and not Koekomohneni. If that was the case he wondered exactly what Koekomohneni meant. Could it be a term of endearment? Even Roy seemed confused, glancing over at him. Silently the archer mouthed Nai’one at him.

“Koywo, i hi’i moe kakyo,” the male said. (Servant, come help)

“What?” Roy demanded, as the male was looking at him.

The male began to strip Conner of his clothes. It was extremely uncomfortable. Then again, it was probably worse for Roy as his wet clothes were getting placed in his arms. As this continued Roy got angrier and angrier, his face turning a bright red. Some soap like thing was poured over Conner’s head when he was completely stripped down. There was some sort of cloth that the male used to wash him down. 

“What’s going on?” Roy demanded.

“Naha mo’ei,”  the male replied. (Silence)

“I don’t know what you’re saying!”

Nai’one suddenly appeared again, taking his clothes from Roy and put some animal skins in Roy’s arms. Water getting poured over his head, Nai’one came over and placed her hands on his shoulders. Once he was rinsed off Nai’one and the male pulled him up and covered him with a makeshift towel, before taking the animal skins from Roy and dressing him in them. There was a quiet angry mutter from the male, giving Roy a dirty look, before he grabbed Roy and took him somewhere else.

“Hohoe eoly,” Nai’one ordered. (Follow me)

Before Conner, who was not comfortable with his junk hanging loose thank you very much, could question what Nai’one was trying to say she began to walk away. Glancing around once for Roy, who had disappeared with the male that they didn’t yet have a name for, Conner finally just allowed himself to follow Nai’one. The young native girl with midnight hair walked fast and Conner nearly had to jog to keep it. Once again he was brought in front of  Mokyaheni. Nai’one knelt down once again, her head bowing. When Conner went to follow Mokyaheni quickly stopped him.

“ Lola’i! Moe Moe ky’ay eo moe eoly, Superboi!” Mokyaheni exclaimed. (No! Do not bow to me Superboy!)

Unsure of what she was yelling about, Conner froze in his movements. Everyone was staring at him now and it was slightly unnerving. Thankfully Roy came in that very moment, wearing a loincloth and an animal pelt like a vest. He looked just as confused as Conner felt, which was only a slight comfort. 

“Okay…” Conner slowly straightened up.

“Ai e kikohe okyo, oy i i ky’ay eo ai,” Mokyaheni said, more calmly as she stood from her throne. (You are a god, I should be bowing to you)

Conner stared at Roy in confusion, who stared right back. There was a barely noticeable shrug from the archer, who was standing besides the male with the light blue marking. Gaze returning to Mokyaheni, Conner nearly fell backwards when he saw how close she was. Her hands, soft as silk, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards the throne. There he was forced to sit and a bowl, which in reality was a sea shell, filled with black paint appeared next to him.

“I ko haakohokoho halamoko!” Nai’one exclaimed. (Let the celebration begin!)

Chanting started up and the bonfire grew in height as wood was added. One of Mokyaheni’s fingers dipped into the black paint before she parted the robe over Conner and began to paint with her fingers on his chest. The paint was cold and he restrained himself from hissing due to the shock. Her fingers traced patterns into his skin, creating swirls and lines. All of the other natives danced around the bonfire, following Nai’one. Mokyaheni dipped a finger in on her other hand and moved downwards while the other finger moved up. Every piece of exposed skin was given a pattern, occasionally moving the animal skins out of the way to continue her design. While this treatment was going on Conner couldn’t help but wonder if Megan was alright.

**_**************STRANDED**********_ **

M’Gann was not alright, nowhere near being alright. Sweat beaded her forehead and no one else was around. Since the moment she woke up, only moments before, she felt weak and was unable to connect her mind to anyone. They were all too far away from her. Any movement she made sapped her of her strength and with the knowledge of what happened she was unwilling to bring down her camouflage, even if there was no reason to keep it up. It was all her fault. The undercover mission had failed due to her nativity. Oh if she had only listened to Robin, they wouldn’t have screwed up so bad that Robin had taken the fall for it. She didn’t even know if he was alive! Had Kaldur saved him? What about Artemis, the blade that cut her had knocked her overboard. Wally had rushed down after the archer, but the connection had been lost moments later. Superboy had tried to save her, Roy shouting for him not too. Both had been swept away by the hurricane the meta had started.

“Oh I hope they’re alright,” Megan thought, gasping softly as the heat of the volcano she was being kept in seemed to spike.

“Can’t reach your friends, girlie?” Sportmaster asked, “Think they’re dead?”

“They’re not dead!” Megan couldn’t help but exclaim, “They’ll come for me!”

She added the ‘I hope’ in her head. There was no way she could know if they were alive. Even if Kaldur had saved Robin from drowning, who knew if they even made it back to the Mountain. Robin had been in a bad shape, probably the worst of them all. Though she couldn’t help but remember how desperate Kaldur was, jumping into the stormy sea after the young ninja had been thrown overboard after getting knocked unconscious. Were they even together?

“You can’t feel them can you? Even if they got washed ashore here, the Natives will kill them. We have a deal with King Halamoenaene, to kill anyone without our seal,” Sportmaster continued, ignoring the growing horror Megan began to feel, “He even has a mutant by the name of Kypyo that can kill them with a thought.”

“No! Leave them alone!” Megan struggled to get to her feet. She had to help, she had to warn them.

“Don’t you see where you are girlie? You’re in the middle of an active volcano, the heat is stronger than any fire back home. If you waste your strength you’ll be dead before morning.”

“I’ll kill you.” The hatred Megan felt burnt brighter than a thousand flames. “I’ll break your mind.”

“Like to see you try. Say hello to my baby girl for me will you? If she’s not dead that is.”

Sportmaster walked past Megan, his pant leg practically brushing against her arm. There was nothing she could do to stop him, as she was weakening more and more by the minute. The images of what had happened to bring her here played over and over in her mind. If only she had been stronger. If only she hadn’t been captured for trusting Kypyo, before she knew who Kypyo was. If only she had been able to warn them. The if only’s rushed around in her head, tearing a sob from her lips. It was all her fault, all her fault. Robin could be dead now, possibly even Kaldur in the Atlantean’s attempt to save their youngest member’s life. Artemis and Wally might be dead, Superboy and Roy as well. They could all be dead. She might be the last of them all. And, if she was, it would be her fault.

The thought crippled her even more and a sob escaped her throat. She was weak enough already but this only made her feel even weaker. Covering her eyes Megan refused to even think about what had happened. If she was the last, she had to fight. Somehow she had to get out of this cage and out of the volcano. With the heat her powers were amazingly weak, the camouflage coming down for her to preserve her strength. There had to be a way out. Then she could look for her team, even if it was just their bodies. Another sob escaped her and she looked upwards. There were boots, black, on the feet of the person in front of her. Eyes rising she saw a red cape on the person, the hood covering their face.

“Kypyo,” Megan spat.

“I don’t know why they gave me the name Wizard,” the person in front said, “I prefer the name Little Red. Or Eke Y’oy’o.”

“Who are you?! Why are you doing this to us?!”

“I just came to say that your friends are alive.” The hood came down and a girl, not the man that Sportsmaster seemed to think she was, with dirty blonde hair that had a streak of white in it and hazel eyes stared at her. “I have no plans on killing them unless they require me to do it. As far as I can tell they’ll end up dying within a few days.”

“Help me!”

Eke Y’oy’o, Little Red, pursed her blood red lips and cocked her head to the side. A small smirk began to cross the female’s face and she got to her feet, returning the hood of her head, before raising a finger to her lips in a silent shushing manner. The smirk grew and she walked out of the volcano, leaving Megan behind. A scream of anguish escaped the martian’s lips as the only hope she had, even if it wasn’t a strong hope, walked away from her without a care in the world. The only thing that kept her going was the knowledge that her friends weren’t dead…. yet.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out whittling a usable spear was harder than it looked. Then again, it could just be because he was using a bird-a-rang and not an actual knife. But, with the sun setting in the background and the precious coolness of the night, Robin finally made himself an acceptable spear. Later he could make it more efficient and add a sharp rock on the edge to achieve a better point, but it would work for now. Once he stuck the bird-a-rang back in his pocket, noticing idly that it was duller now then it was before, Robin got to his feet and stood besides the stream. 

“You know, this wasn’t how I expected to go spearfishing,” Robin muttered to himself, “This is so not asterous.”

Rolling up his pant legs and tying his boots laces together and throwing it over his shoulder, Robin stepped into the water barefoot. Releasing a hiss from the cold water, Robin continued to walk in deeper until the water lapped at his knees. Then he peered around in the water, pretending not to notice the setting of the sun causing less and less light to show, before taking a stab at a fish. The fish darted away quickly, the edge of the spear grazing its tail. Cursing Robin stood up again and brought the spear back up. He knew Kaldur wouldn’t agree with him killing innocent fish to eat but Robin could care less (he’s seen Kaldur eat sushi before so that was just hypocritical in the first place), he was hungry sue him. Then again, it wasn’t like Kaldur could even argue against him right now. That thought quickly sobered him.

“No, no depressing thoughts,” Robin growled to himself, “Focus on surviving. Gotta be chalant.”

Taking a steadying breath the thirteen year old hero scanned for more fish. One was getting close to him, slightly smaller than the one he had tried to get before, and he stabbed downwards with the spear. It wasn’t as satisfying as he thought it’d be, managing to spear a fish, but then again he also fell into the water. Surfacing again, spitting out a stream of water and feeling the chilly water seep into his bones, Robin made sure that he still had the fish before gathering up his boots and climbing out of the water. Then he quickly gutted the fish, washing the guts into the river in front of him.

“Go-gotta make a f-fire,” his teeth chattered as he spoke, “C-cook the f-fish and ch-check on Ka-Kaldur.”

The light from the sun was mostly gone now and Robin couldn’t wait much longer. Returning to the makeshift shelter, Robin pressed a hand on Kaldur’s forehead. Either he was still freezing from falling into the river or Kaldur was hotter than he was when Robin left. Anxiously frowning Robin realized he didn’t exactly know what to do. His dad, John Grayson not Batman, always told him that coconuts (which he was allergic too) had lots of medical applications. If he remembered right that included dehydration as well as a good replacement for blood (neither of which would work out well for him) but the dehydration might help Kaldur. 

“Tomorrow,” Robin promised himself, rushing back out of the cave to grab some kindling and wood for a fire, “I’ll do that tomorrow…”

He didn’t stray far, grabbing the wood and some different kinds of kindling, before returning. Thankfully there was still water in the cape, which he had left behind, and he poured it over Kaldur. Once again there was no stirring from the elder. Then he created a little mini fire pit from some rocks and began to put the wood and kindling inside. A few strikes from flint and steel, which he had managed to find inside the cave as his own had gotten washed away, and the sparks caught and a flame started to grow. 

“Okay, case your injuries and the situation… should’ve done that in the beginning but there were extenuating circumstances,” Robin muttered to himself, “Sore muscles, unknown cause. Pain when breathing, shortness of breath, sore chest; which means possible strained lungs.” Robin began to trail his hands over his body, starting with his head and moving down. There was some sticky feeling on the back of his head, blood possibly, but he ignored it and continued going down. “Nothing out of place, some bruises and minor cuts.” He hissed when he reached his side, before lifting up his shirt. “Great. That’s totally asterous. I think that might end up needing stitches.” There was a cut, somewhat deep, in his side. Gently prodding it only caused the wound to seep out more blood. How he hadn’t noticed that earlier was a mystery, but in all fairness he wasn’t exactly thinking straight. His head hurt. “Oh, add a possible concussion to the list.” There was nothing to wrap his side wound with, so he decided to let it be for now.

As expected there was no response. Shivering again, Robin moved closer to the fire and began to cook his fish above it with the spear. While eating raw fish sounded good right now, he could practically hear Alfred’s voice in his head telling him not too. Everyone listened to Alfred, even if he wasn’t actually in the same area as you. The butler seemed to know everything, even more than Bruce (sorry, Batman) did. 

“Continue casing, situation,” Robin muttered to himself, ignoring the sharp pain from each breath he took, “We were on a mission, exactly what happened is a mystery. Possibly due to the head injury which caused, hopefully, temporary amnesia. This caused the team to get separated and Kaldur and I to wash up on this island. Exact amount of time between getting knocked out and washing up on the, possible, island is unknown. We are surrounded by vegetation and trees that appear to have coconuts on them. Currently we are in a cave next to a mountain that appears to be volcanic in nature, if the lava rocks I saw when fishing are any indication. If the volcano is active, dormant, or extinct is also a mystery. Anymore information is not known at this time.”

It sounded like he was reciting a report to Batman, which honestly helped him keep his head on straight. The pain in his chest sharpened and he winced Taking his fish off the fire and opening it with the bird-a-rang he used to whittle the spear earlier, Robin began to eat it. The fish was dry, but it brought back some of his strength. Once more he glanced at Kaldur, who was still comatose, and frowned while he picked a fish bone out of his teeth. As far as he knew the Atlantean shouldn’t be unconscious, especially since the sea was his home. There had to be a reason for it. Maybe he had overexerted himself? But how, and shouldn’t he be awake now if that was the case. Sure heat, and fire, could weaken him but not to this extent. If that was the case he would be awake now due to the water Robin kept giving him. There had to be a reason…

Eyes drooping slightly, Robin decided to wait until the morning to figure it out. With a silent yawn, Robin curled up in a tight ball near the fire. Hypothetically someone should be keeping watch, but there was really no need for it. Rest was more important in this case, as there were only two of them and it didn’t look like one was going to wake up anytime soon. But, just to be safe, Robin kept one hand tight on the spear and the other near his bird-a-rangs. Better safe than sorry. As he drifted off, Robin didn’t notice the edge of a red cape billow out and catch the fire light. Nor did he notice the glint of a gun in the moonlight, or the quiet crunch of leaves as someone walked away.

**_*********STRANDED**********_ **

Now that they were, relatively, safe, Artemis decided it was a good time to see exactly what injuries they had. Her head was pounding, which meant a possible head injury which agreed with the amnesia she seemed to have, and there was the slightly annoying gash in her arm. Blinking slowly she glanced over at Wally, who was still laying down and staring at the darkening sky. 

“Okay, so injuries. One, head injury and amnesia. Two, gash in arm. Three, possible sprained ankle from slipping on the cliff.” Yeah, there was definite throbbing in her ankle. “Four, possible infection from gash in arm.”

“Five, useless legs,” Wally continued, gesturing at his legs, “I’m guessing a pinched nerve in my spine since my back hurts like hell.”

“Six, back injury,” Artemis agreed, “I’m assuming seven is another head injury?”

“Yep, head hurts and I’ve got amnesia too. Remember some but not a lot.”

Inhaling sharply, Artemis nodded and looked out towards the ocean. The sun was setting in front of them which meant they were on the west side of some… island possibly? Then again they could be somewhere on the California coast, even if the coconut trees seemed to disagree with them. She was going to go with island, as all the plants around her seemed tropical. Blinking once she turned back towards Wally, who was looking around him as though he would figure out where they were.

“Your locator working?” She demanded, “The communicators are out.”

Wally prodded at his locator. The light didn’t even turn on. “No. You?”

“No.” Artemis sighed as she stared down at her obviously shattered locator.

“Great.”

Nose wrinkling, Artemis slowly got to her feet. The sprained ankle throbbed beneath her and she hissed softly, reaching down to help Wally. For once the speedster didn’t fight her, even helping her get him on her back. She was too tired to hiss out a threat never to speak of this again and instead began to hike inwards. They were much too out into the open, especially considering they didn’t know if the bad guys that got them trapped here were still around, and they needed to find some sort of shelter or civilization. 

“Do you hear that?” Wally demanded.

“The rushing of blood in my ears?” Artemis snapped back.

“It’s water.”

Now that he pointed it out, Artemis could hear the sound of water in front of them. It sounded like a lot too. That helped to spur her on and she moved faster, which only helped her ankle to throb even more. However she worked through the pain, which Dinah would disagree with and Oliver would probably cheer her on, and forced herself onwards. There was a break in the trees up ahead and she froze at the sight in front of her.

“Whoa…” Wally whispered on her back.

There was a waterfall, at least seventy feet tall (maybe more), right in front of them. It was breathtaking and the spray coming off kissed her skin. Silently she moved closer, Wally clutching her shoulders tightly. A swimming pool created a tiny basin at the foot of the waterfall, a river snaking off to her left. It was loud and almost surreal, even in the fading light. As she stepped closer her foot sunk down in the mood and she froze.

“Arty, we gotta find a place to make a shelter. Before it gets dark.”

“Which way are we supposed to go to find shelter?” Artemis demanded.

“Upstream, but the waterfall is there.”

“So we stay here the night and try to tackle the waterfall in the morning.”   
“Alright.”   
Artemis was glad she had the forethought to grab the arrow out of the tree, even if it was duller now. Maybe she could find a rock to sharpen it on later. Settling Wally down at the base of the waterfall, Artemis plopped down besides him. So far there didn’t seem to be any civilization nearby to speak of, but she wasn’t going to say anything. Hope was what drove superheroes, Wally possibly the most so. If she took his hope away, who knew what would happen.

“We need to find food,” Artemis sighed, “So that you can heal and we can have energy.”   
“Coconuts, Rob told me about them once. They have all the nutrients we need to survive. There’s the meat of a coconut, coconut milk, and all sorts of stuff. They have healing properties and can even be used in an emergency for a blood transfusion,” Wally replied before wrinkling his nose, “I don’t know why Rob told me that either. He’s allergic to coconuts.”   
“Well, let’s hope he didn’t wash up here.”

Standing to her feet, Artemis looked up at a nearby tree. There were lots of coconuts on it so she grabbed the boxing glove arrow and notched it on the bow before letting it loose. Just about all the coconuts in the tree fell to the ground and she quickly hobbled over and gathered them up before setting them besides Wally, making sure to grab her arrow again and remove the boxing glove to give herself another actual arrow. Then she slammed the coconut onto the rock and husked it that way, no matter how wrong that was.

“Crown of the head,” Wally said, once she got down to the mini coconut part, “See the three sections, hit the line in the middle of the two smaller sections. Right on the crown of the head. Once it’s split you have the meat, the coconut cotton candy, and maybe even the milk.”

“How do you know this?” Artemis demanded, following the directions before splitting open the coconut.

“Robin, he’s been all over the world. Met some interesting people.”

Artemis handed the coconut to Wally, who immediately took a big bite out of the white stuff that reminded her of cotton candy. Wrinkling her nose slightly Artemis repeated the process with the rest of the coconuts, leaving only one for herself. For once Wally ate at the speed of a normal person, albeit a normal person in a food eating contest. However Artemis picked at hers, eating it mostly because she needed the energy. Once she reached the milk (water whatever), she began to sip at it. It would be best to hold onto the coconut shells as then they could use it to gather up water.

“What do you remember, one how we got here and such,” Artemis asked, picking at some of the meat on the coconut.

Wally, who had finished his coconuts, drew his brows together in thought. Honestly, she wasn’t sure why she asked. It wasn’t like she could remember it very well either, if at all. There were flashes of images, but none of them made sense. This was very reminiscent of the time they got lost in the desert, except they were only missing (what she hoped) was only a few days (preferably one) and not months. Besides, this time it didn’t feel like Psimon. She could remember the team and getting the mission, but nothing else.

“I remember Batman telling us the mission. We were going undercover on a cruise ship right?” Wally asked, Artemis nodding the confirmation. “I remember having to get packed up, it was summer vacation so it’s not like we were missing any school. I can’t remember what the mission was exactly… Us boys were split in two different rooms, Roy with Rob and I, Conner and Kaldur. Then you and M’Gann were together. After that things get a little fuzzy. M’Gann made a… friend I think? A girl.”

“I didn’t remember that,” Artemis mused, mulling over the information.

“Her name started with a J? Jenny maybe? I don’t know. We were betrayed somehow and there was a fight. A meta… that’s all I remember.”

“I remember.” Artemis pursed her lips together and tightened her fingers around the coconut. “Not much. Robin realized there was an issue and we all suited up. M’Gann was in trouble, Robin was the first taken out which is terrifying to think. And blood, I remember a lot of blood…”

Both went silent, Artemis setting her empty coconut to the side. Tomorrow she would find them some real meat as they continued upstream. They would tackle the waterfall tomorrow, hopefully Wally’s legs would be healed by then. Speaking of, it looked like he could move his feet now. That was progress at least. Though Wally looked to be concentrating intensely on his legs, or possibly something else. Rubbing her arms, it was cold, she moved closer to Wally.

“I’ll take first watch. You need to put energy into healing,” She whispered softly to him.

“Are you cold?” Wally asked, glancing up at her, “Your uniform isn’t exactly equipped for it.”

“I hadn’t noticed. I’ll be fine, get some sleep. I’ll wake you when the moon reaches overhead.”

“Alright…”

It didn’t take long for Wally to drift off to sleep. Focusing her eyes forward, Artemis kept a tight grip on her bow and the exploding arrow. Not only would it be the most effective and the only one she could really afford to get rid of, it would also bring some heat and hopefully someone’s attention to them. A shiver wracked her frame and she let her gaze move towards the full moon starting to appear in the night sky. Stars twinkled brightly overhead and she tried to recognize the constellations. At least then she might be able to figure out where she was. However she didn’t recognize any of the star formations overhead.

“Great, nowhere near Star then.” She muttered to herself, if only she had paid attention to any of the star formations on the way here or even memorized a star map. 

A movement caught her eye and she moved into a crouch, notching the exploding arrow onto her bow. Her eyes scanned the tree line but she didn’t see anything, slowly relaxing and muttering to herself about it only being an animal. But what Artemis hadn’t noticed was something in the tree, a humanoid shape shrouded in a red cape. The hood over her head, blocking any noticeable features. Not once did the figure move, until Wally took over the watch. Only then did the figure take off into the woods, never even considering taking action against the teens.

**_************STRANDED**********_ **

By the time the celebration ended the full moon was high above their heads. Honestly Conner didn’t remember much, except Mokyaheni drawing the patterns in black paint onto his body. There was a lot of dancing, possibly some drinks, and food. At one point some girl, he didn’t remember anything about her except for the maroon and white paint on her face, roped him into an extremely sensual dance. Roy had dragged him after Mokyaheni and Nai’one after the dance.

The celebration died down not long after that and Roy, in new red and black paint on his body (possibly copied after his suit), had collapsed in the hammocks provided for them in possibly the biggest hut these groups had. Neither of them went to sleep however, instead sitting on the edge of the hammocks and watching each other.

“What do you remember?” Roy demanded, the second they were alone.

“Not much, you?” Conner asked.

“You’re kryptonian, practically indestructible, tell me what you remember.”

“The cruise ship, blood…” Conner swallowed. “Robin was hurt, bad. Kaldur went after him, Robin was knocked overboard after getting a pretty nasty cut in his side. That’s it.”

“Do you remember who hurt him?” Roy looked ready to murder someone and Conner honestly wasn’t sure if he would stop him or if he would help.

“Just red, they were wearing red. What do you remember?”

“Not much more. Artemis got cut too, but I think the Sportsmaster did that one, possibly Cheshire. She was knocked overboard. Wally went to help but the hurricane that got us got him too.”

“A hurricane got us?”

Roy only nodded. What Roy described, Conner didn’t remember that. He didn’t remember Sportsmaster and Cheshire being there. Or Artemis getting hurt, or Wally going after her. Then again, there were massive blank spots in his memory. All he remembered were flashes, like the blood and the cruise ship. He wasn’t even sure how Robin got hurt or why they were all in uniform when it happened. 

“We’ve gotta find them,” Roy insisted.

“We don’t even know where they are,” Conner reminded him, adding silently in his head ‘or even if they are alive’ as that would only set off the elder archer. 

“Kikao can help us, he’s a warrior. I think. He carries a sword around with him so it can’t be too off.”   
“Who’s Kikao?”

“The boy with the light blue markings, he gave you a bath.”

A small flush covered Conner’s face. Oh, him. It was nice to have a name for his face now, even if Roy had to remind him of that embarrassing moment. Honestly he just wanted them all too forget it. Burying his face in his hands Conner groaned loudly, ignoring the snickering from Roy. Then his brow furrowed and he looked upwards at Roy.

“What do you think made us forget?” Conner demanded.

“Me, probably a knock to the head.” Roy prodded the side of his head with a wince. “You? I’m guessing some sort of trauma. A mental barrier of sorts.”   
“Are you hurt?”

“Just a few bruises. There’s a head injury but I’ll survive.”

Some sort of ruckus began to occur outside, before Conner could continue to interrogate Roy. The two heroes looked at each other before Roy grabbed his bow and quiver that looked too only have a few arrows in it and made their way outside. There was a mob of people outside, making it difficult for Conner to see anything. A few of them parted away for Conner to get through, whispering in their language, but some didn’t. 

“Hale oky!” Nai’one hissed to him, grabbing his arm as he went to go back. (Go back!)

“What’s going on?” Conner asked her.

“Hale oky!” She repeated insistently, beginning to drag him back to the hut.

“ O ki oa, na kaly pai konoko!” A loud voice bellowed and everyone stepped back in fear. This allowed Conner to see the big scary looking buff guy with skin the same color as Nai’one and messy long nightmare black hair. The paint on his face and body were a blood red and black. “I hohoe moe eoly o milai, i poki’i ai moe Kypyo ko hyhy!” (A warning, for my people! Follow me and you will be spared from Kypyo’s wrath!)

While Conner didn’t know what he was saying, he was certain it was a threat. That made him angry. If it weren’t for Nai’one having her hand on his arm he would have beat that guy up. By his side there was someone shrouded by a red cape, the hood covering the person’s face. For some reason this sparked a memory in him, Robin and blood, but he wasn’t sure what the person had anything to do with him… unless. 

“Roy, who’s the person on his left?” Conner hissed.

“I’m assuming Kypyo, by the way everyone is pointing at him and whispering it,” Roy whispered back.

“Why does it feel like I should know him?”

As though hearing the whispering, the person in red turned his face towards them. Fear rooted him to the spot and he couldn’t help but stare, even as he noticed the long light brown almost dirty blonde hair peeking out. Or more accurately the frosted white strand that looked incredibly out of place. Another memory surfaced, M’Gann smiling as she introduced the girl to the group. A girl with light brown hair, teal almost hazel eyes, with a frosted white streak of hair that framed the girl’s face. Then another memory joined it. The girl, Jena, was fighting Robin and gave him a good cut in the side. Blood splattered everywhere and all she did was grin. 

“Roy,” Conner whispered.

“Yeah?” Roy asked.

“She was there.”

“You sure?”   
“Positive.”

Before any of them could freak out more than they already were, Mokyaheni suddenly appeared out of the crowd. Everyone parted for her like the Red Sea did for Moses. A hush went over the group, the whispering ceasing like it had never been there. The power that seemed to waft off of Mokyaheni was suffocating and enticing all at once. Even the unknown man and Kypyo, better known to them as Jena, seemed to be affected by it. 

“O’aho Halamoenaene,” Mokyaheni said, all power seeming to revert to her.

“Kie’one,” Halamoenaene replied evenly, “koly mio e o’aho oe-” (Kie’one (glorious chief) my beloved-)

“Oy oy e koy mio e o’aho oe mio, kymokoeo.” (I am not your beloved, traitor)

“Ai heke ki haa’oeo moe, eno ai i hohoe moe eoly, o’aho” (You could be spared, if you follow me, beloved)

“E mokimoki ‘ao hohoe ai.” (I would never follow you)

Halamoenaene reached out and caressed Mokyaheni’s, or was her name actually Kie’one?, cheek gently. Disgust filled her face and she swatted his hand away. A deep sigh escaped the man’s lips and he looked over at Kypyo, Jena, with what looked to be deep regret. The girl clad in a red cape and hood nodded silently. With that interaction Halamoenaene looked at the crowd of people around him.

“I kieo eo e holoweno eolai!” Halamoenaene exclaimed, walking away. “Pipihe eo.” (Let this be a lesson to you! Kill her.)

While Conner wasn’t exactly sure what had been said, he knew it couldn’t be good. There was a flourish of a red cape and a glint of something, which was all Conner needed. Pushing people out of the way, Conner reached towards Kie’one as a gunshot shattered through the relative calm. Screams erupted around him but he ignored it, focused on saving Kie’one. Despite pushing her out of the way the bullet pierced Kie’one in the arm. Blood sprayed his face and, when he looked up, Kypyo was gone. 

“Help me!” Conner exclaimed, noticing Roy rushing up to them.

“Mokyaheni!” Nai’one screamed.

In a second both Nai’one and Roy were by his side. Roy grabbed her legs and Conner took her torso, mindful of the injury in her arm. Already Kie’one, or Mokyaheni as she seemed to be known to the tribe, was starting to fade in and out. The dark chocolate of her eyes kept going in and out of focus and Conner wasn’t sure exactly how to keep her awake. However Nai’one seemed to have that covered with Kikao (when had he gotten there) helping her. 

“I halakoloeki o’o,’ Nai’one whispered. (Stay awake)

“Moe hi’i e ko heomai, Mokyaheni,” Kikao joined. (Don’t go to sleep, Mother)

Once inside a tent, where everyone seemed to be herding them, Conner and Roy set her down on what looked to be a bed. Immediately a man with navy and white patterns on his body hustled over, Conner catching sight of some red in there as well, and ushered the others out. The only one’s left inside were Nai’one, Kikao, Roy, and himself. Of course the doctor, at least that’s what Conner assumed he was, was also in there. 

“Moho’a Superboi,” Nai’one said to him softly, “Moho’a.”

“Your welcome,” Conner whispered back, even as the little girl slipped his hand in his and squeezed.

**_**********STRANDED*********_ **

Once again, Megan was all alone. That wasn’t exactly unusual, none of her captors were very talkative. They only came in once a day to bring her water in a coconut bowl, which she had to drink quickly or else it would start boiling or evaporating, and enough food to keep her alive. Sweat continued to drip down her face and sizzle when it hit the rock ground of the volcano she was being kept in. Her skin felt hot, which it was, and she felt like she was slowly melting. Now she was stuck in her green martian form, though she was sure it wasn’t long before she was forced to shift into her white martian form. Even if she could stay in her green martian form when unconscious or sleeping, it did take some energy to keep it up. Honestly she was more comfortable in her green martian form most times. 

“You know Megan,” A voice startled her out of her thoughts and she saw Jena, Kypyo, Eke Y’oy’o, Little Red, or whatever she was calling herself now, still in her cape standing at the entrance of her little hell hole, “Your friends are stronger than I give you credit for. However, none of them are coming for you.”

“You’re lying!” Megan hissed angrily, trying to sit up but falling back down pitifully.

“Don’t strain yourself,” Little Red told her, lowering the hood of her cape once again to show the face that Megan had once trusted, “None of them truly remember what happened. I think your little fucktoy might be remembering though. He certainly remembered me.”

“He’s not my…”

“You know, I’m not really a villain.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“I’m really not. Gotta pay the bills somehow, especially when you don’t really exist.”

That was some new information. How could someone not exist? Even she had some sort of ID, created when she came to Earth of course and all of it fake, but she existed. Unless Little Red was a robot (highly doubtful as Megan remembered seeing her bleed during the fight between her and Robin) there was no reasonable way she couldn’t exist. 

“But…”

“Ah, don’t strain yourself. Now, your friends need help and I’m willing to offer my services if you do something for me.” Little Red, Jena, whatever the hell name she was using, knelt down in front of her to be at eye level. 

“I won’t help you!”

“Now that’s no way to talk to someone who can help your friends.”

She was right and Megan hated it. The last time she trusted Eke Y’oy’o all her friends had gotten hurt. They were dying right now because of a mistake Megan made, a mistake that had involved the very person in front of her. But now, that very same person was the only one that could possibly help them. Heart pounding in her chest and regretting the very words that came out of her mouth seconds later, Megan stared at the person in front of her.

“What do you need me to do?”

A grin stretched across Jena’s face. What had Megan gotten herself into now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating schedule is usually once a month, sometimes I'll update more frequently or sometimes it'll be longer. I'm actually pretty busy for someone who writes fanfics. I'll do my best to at least give you a heads up if there's a possibility it'll take longer than normal to update sooooo.


	3. Chapter 3

Unsure of what woke him, Robin didn’t move at first. Instead he just stared at the ceiling of the cave, noticing how the ceiling was slightly brighter due to the rising sun. There was a strip of light across the ceiling, but Robin knew it wasn’t the sun that had woken him. Not only was the light not in his eyes, that would be fairly difficult since it was on the ceiling, but it had been a sharp awakening and not a gradual one. Careful not to move too quickly, his head was still pounding and he was fairly certain the cut (it was a cut not a gash no matter what the voice in his head, it sounded suspiciously like a mix of Alfred and Leslie Thompkins, was telling him) in his side would not agree with it. It wasn’t Kaldur, he hadn’t moved an inch since Robin had first brought him in the cave. The fire had died during the night, but there were still a few embers that he could continue using for the fire, so it wasn’t the threat of burning alive or smoke that had woken him. Then what was it?

A sharp pain exploded along his torso, which he ignored, as he began to get to his feet. Head swimming, Robin struggled to get air. Rubbing his chest, when had a bump started to appear there? Was it a bruise or a welt or something more serious? It was also really sore, so he was guessing (hoping) it was just a bruise, Robin forced himself to relax and take shallow breaths. The pain lessened some and he wiped some sweat off his forehead. He was okay for now. Right now he only had to worry about an infection from his open side, some more water for himself and Kaldur, and the gathering of nuts and fruit and getting some more fish. Whatever was going on to cause the bump on his chest and the soreness would have to wait. Inhaling, Robin chose to ignore the sharp pain it caused, he exited the shelter. 

“I am a bird boy from Haly Circus, Usually hanging out with Kaldur’ahm, And when I am bored I play with the wood, Always on the run for good food, ‘Run, run, bird boy,’ I say to me, ‘Away from all of the enemies,’ Gotham is home for bird boys like me, And bird boys like me are bi,” Robin sung to himself. It was a cover song that Wally and him had made as a joke, but it was fairly catchy, “Gotham is home for bird boys like me, And bird boys like me are bi. Miss M, Kid Flash, Superboy, even Artemis you are my perfect super dorks. Haly’s Circus I love you so, but Gotham is my home sweet home, forever a bird boy at last. Miss M, Kid Flash, Superboy, even Artemis you are my perfect super dorks. Haly’s Circus I love you so, but Gotham is my home sweet home, forever a bird boy at last.”

Breathing was getting really hard and Robin had to stop singing in order to keep him from choking himself. Even standing was difficult and he practically collapsed next to one of the trees, leaning his head back against it. Each inhale sent a sharp stab in his chest, causing his breath to hitch again which only hurt more. Biting his lip, Robin clutched his chest right over where the bump was located. Rubbing it he knew he couldn’t blame it on a bruise anymore, this was from his drowning. 

The thought brought on a new memory. Water over his head, distended light breaking through and shining down on him. A hand, gloved and his own, reaching for the surface but unable to reach it. Blackness was crowding in on his vision, red starting to stain the water as the wound on his side bleed. Something, a shape in the water that looked humanoid, appeared in front of his unfocused eyes. Involuntarily he took a deep breathe of water and began to choke. Each breath was a struggle and one particularly hurt enough for him to cry out. As he blacked out, a gentle hand touched his arm and another went over his mouth.

Blinking off the memory, his breathing back to normal but still hurting, Robin watched something drift down the river besides him. At first he thought it was some sort of hallucination, especially considering how much blood he probably lost over the past (at least two) days, his suit seemed to have kept him from bleeding out, but it wouldn’t last that long. There was his first-aid kit, floating in the water. It moved at the speed of the current, which wasn’t that fast, so it gave him time to process it. Blinking twice he slowly moved to a standing position, sweat beading on his face and swaying slightly, before he headed towards the kit. 

“Yes, finally things are looking asterous,” Robin mumbled, grabbing the kit and opening it smoothly.

Inside was just about every possible medical equipment Batman could think of (that was portable). There was even a mini bag of blood, his type, that was kept in a special container so that he’d be able to use it. But first, he needed to stitch himself up. Here was as good as a place he’d find. Removing the top part of his costume Robin hissed in pain, having stretched the wound painfully and needing to peel his costume off of him. Once it’s off he poked at the wound, feeling the heat wafting off of it and wincing at the pain. Infected, great. Pouring some antiseptic into the wound, watching it fizz and bubble, before he began to stitch it up. Each tug and pull brought pain, but nothing compared to each hitch of breath he had when the pain in his chest reached new heights. Biting his lip he tied off the stitch and put some gauze on it, taping the gauze in place.Then he used an ace bandage to wrap it up, putting it around his chest too keep it secure. As he wrapped the ace bandage he noticed the bump on his chest and did his best to ignore it. That seemed very important in the long run but it wasn’t affecting him, too much, now. 

The blood transfusion would have to wait until he was back at the cave, Robin decided. Out in the open it was too risky and he still needed to get water and some food. But first he needed to find something to transport the water in. Sea-shells would be too small, even if he could find one, and coconuts were probably too much of a risk for him. After all he knew a girl in his school, sometimes he wondered how she was alive with all her food allergies, that would react if the food she was allergic too even touched the other food. For example, one day a kid brought in some pistachios and someone dropped it on her food. They snatched it back up before she noticed but next thing anyone knew the teachers were calling 911 since she went into anaphylactic shock. So it was probably best if he didn’t even tempt it. As it was he was in pretty bad shape.

Tearing down a few big leaves Robin settled down to make a basket. Weaving hadn’t exactly been one of the things Batman taught him as much as something he knew how to do. Back when he was with the circus, before his parents, one of the woman there weaved baskets to sell for extra profit. She was a little strange, but Robin didn’t care. Being the curious little bugger he was, Robin sat in on her weaving and questioned (interrogated) her about her craft. Eventually she just gave him a few pieces of straw and told him to weave with her. Now, Robin was thankful for her. 

It wasn’t the best basket he had ever made (if Robin remembered right, Pop Haly still had that in his office) but it would serve its purpose. Each leaf was pressed tightly together, even overlapping in a few areas. It was by no means leak proof, he’d need some sort of sealant for that, but it would work. Currently he wasn’t sure what kind of sealant he’d be able to find out here, wherever here was. Maybe he could find some clay and make a pot, that’d be the best for water. But for now he needed water as soon as possible and this was the best bet until he could make a pot.

Just the thought of making a pot distressed him. Thinking that far into the future, like he was going to be here for so long with a comatose Kaldur separated from his team, probably wasn’t a good sign. There was no way this was going to be permanent, he had to promise himself that. Otherwise… otherwise how was he supposed to hold onto his sanity? His hope that Batman would come for him. People would start questioning where Dick Grayson had gone, where Robin had gone. Even if Batman didn’t care for him ( _ he does, he took you in didn’t he? _ ) he’d come back for Robin. Staring at his reflection in the water in the woven basket, when had he filled it?, Robin promised himself he would get himself and Kaldur off the island. But first, he needed to gather food. After he got the water back to Kaldur, the Atlantean needed it more than he did.

So he hiked back to the cave. It hurt, more than it probably should. Each inhale hurt, sharp pain stabbing his chest, and he was finding it harder to breath. Once he got back into the cave he practically collapsed next to Kaldur, clutching his chest and staring at the boy he considered one of his, many, older brothers. With another inhale and another sharp pain, Robin curled up next to him ignoring the minor embarrassment he felt stirring in his gut. Just a little lie down, he’d be fine. Let his breathing even out and then he’d go find them food. It’d be okay. 

There was a skuttering sound inside the cave that caused him to sit up abruptly. Hand fingering one of the bird-a-rangs, the duller one he noticed as he slipped his thumb across where the blade was, he had to catch his breath after it whooshing out of him in pain. Eyes blurring slightly Robin only caught the clay covered fur thing heading towards him. Blinking the tears of pain away, Robin found himself face to face with one of the cutest things in existence. Twice more he blinked, the animal blinking back at him. Whiskered nose twitching, the animal peered closer with one paw on his shoulder for better movement. A soft noise escaped Robin, sounding like a whine, and the animal skittered backwards. It looked like a weird cross of a dog and a cat, with some other animal (fox maybe?) merged in. The fur was the color of red clay and it’s ears were rounded. Fluffy tail seemed almost the same size as its torso and the thing was no longer than two feet in size. For a second Robin was in shock, before realizing exactly what it was. A mongoose. 

Apparently Robin hadn’t scared it off, as the mongoose returned barely two seconds later with a dead chicken in its mouth before dropping it by Robin’s feet. The chicken had it’s neck torn it and quite a few of the feathers were missing, not to mention it was bloody. Completely stunned Robin stared at the mongoose, which was watching him patiently. Hesitantly he picked up the chicken, the mongoose making a chittering sound somewhere between a whistle and a cluck. Blinking in surprise Robin glanced over at the fire, there was still some embers and wood that he had gathered last night. Hauling himself towards it Robin put on some more wood and kindling, the mongoose following and making itself comfortable on his shoulder, before letting the fire start itself.

“What should I call you?” Robin mused, glancing over at the mongoose on his shoulder.

It chittered at him, though Robin was trying to withhold a wince from the pain in his chest.

“Amic,” Robin decided, the mongoose, newly named Amic, chittered at him in agreement. “Friend.”

**_ ************STRANDED************ _ **

The next morning Artemis woke to the sunlight in her eyes and the sound of someone calling her name. Squinting in the light as she opened her eyes, Artemis slowly sat up and took the offered hand. In her defense, she was still waking up. That meant she didn’t notice that Wally was standing, or the bunch of food that was set by the foot of the waterfall. But the second she noticed it her eyes began to widen and she gripped Wally’s hand even tighter. There was a sharp inhale from the teenage speedster.

“Ouch! That hurts!” Wally exclaimed, slipping his hand out of hers. 

“You’re standing!”

“Yeah, my back’s healed.”

“You’re acting like it’s nothing!”

“Well, it kinda is…”

“It is not!”

“You’re not a speedster, injuries are less of a thing for us.”

“I will break your arm.”

“Hey, just got healed. No more breaking.” Wally looked incredibly hurt at the implication of her breaking his arm.

Instead of replying Artemis bent down by the fruit, finding some papaya and mango mixed in with the coconuts. Peeling open the mango skin, as eating it could cause the same reaction as poison oak did on your skin, Artemis began to eat it. As though that was some kind of sign Wally grabbed a papaya and peeled the skin before eating it. Personally, Artemis wasn’t a fan of papaya. The last, and only, time she ate it the texture was fuzzy and it left a weird film on her tongue and the top of her mouth. However she loved mangos and coconuts so she’d survive on that. Even if that wouldn’t last long term. One thing was certain, she would never eat mango or coconut again. At least, once they returned home.

“Are papaya’s supposed to have texture like fur?” Wally demanded, making a face as he continued to chew on it.

“I have no clue, only had it once and let’s just say I didn’t like it,” Artemis replied, peeling off more of the mango skin.

The roar of the waterfall made it so that they had to yell to be heard over the rush of water cascading down from the depths above them. It made it difficult to communicate, especially without M’Gann there for a telepathic link. However there really was no reason to communicate. Other than for the company. After all, they would go insane without human interaction. Anyone would. Which was why Artemis was hoping that everyone had at least someone to be with, someone to talk too, someone to help them stay sane. Otherwise… Artemis didn’t want know.

“We need to tackle the waterfall,” Wally whispered.

“Think you can make it?” Artemis demanded.

“I’m more worried about you.”

Since she had woken up she had been ignoring the throbbing in her head, her ankle, and her arm. There was blood on her arm, sticky and dry. Every time she moved it the wound pulled and she silently hoped that the heat coming off of it wasn’t a sign of an infection. It definitely wasn’t deep enough to need stitches, thankfully, but it was deep enough to restrict her movements. Last night it had reopened when she had knocked down the coconuts with the boxing glove arrow. That was one of the main reasons she made Wally take the first watch.

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Artemis whispered.

“I don’t think we can make it up the waterfall, not until at least your ankle is healed,” Wally said.

“I think you’ve forgotten just how slowly us normals heal. Just ask Robin sometime.”

“If we ever see him again…”

“When Wally, when we see him again.”

There was no response from the speedster and Artemis tightened her grip on the mango. If the most optimist of their group, duo whatever, was thinking in if’s instead of when’s… what did that mean for them? What did it mean for their chances? The only way Artemis could think that Wally would be like that was if he truly wasn’t sure about their chances. Taking a shaky breath Artemis nodded before getting to her feet, unraveling the rope from around her waist.

“We’re gonna climb that waterfall and get going.” She was done with her mango anyways, the pit and peel were the only things left. “I don’t wanna hear anymore of your pessimism cause we’re gonna find them.”

“Arty,” Wally said softly, but was quelled with a short look from her. Silently he nodded before getting to his feet.

“Gather up the fruit, we’re gonna tie it to the end of this and pull it up when we reach the top.”

“That’s at least seventy feet!” Wally exclaimed.

“Let’s get climbing.”

About half-way up Artemis was really starting to regret doing this. There had to be an easier way. Already the rocks were slippery and she was starting to get wet, her hair clinging to her neck and the loose ends stuck to her face and lips. The wound on her shoulder had reopened and blood (pus as well) was sliding down her arm in a watery red river. Then there was the throbbing in her foot, which was growing with every push off of a rock. Honestly she wasn’t sure if Wally was still beneath her, as she couldn’t hear anything over the roar of the waterfall. Even her thoughts were getting drowned out. Glancing upwards she saw her destination, closer than it had been at the bottom but looking just as far as when she had last checked a few feet ago. Tongue darting out to her damp lips, Artemis lugged herself up another rock outcropping before glancing back down at Wally. Both of them were tied to the fruit, which was held together with an old net Artemis found entangled to a rock. There were a few holes in it but they folded the net in half, which successfully covered them all and held the fruit.

Then she turned her gaze back up again, grabbing another rock and heaving. This repetition was beginning to get old and her arms and legs were jelly. She could only imagine how Wally felt, being a runner and unused to climbing onto weird things to get a better angle. If only he could spare the energy just to run them up the waterfall. That would be doing them all a favor. As it is, Artemis was fairly certain he was struggling almost as much as she was with climbing the waterfall. Everything moved at a faster pace for him so if she was bored, so was he.

“Almost there,” Artemis whispered to herself, her voice getting lost in the waterfall.

Reaching over, she hauled herself up over the side of the waterfall edge. It reminded her of them finally reaching the top of the cove and she felt the same way as she did now. Sore, like her whole body had just gone through a bodybuilders workout mixed with her training with Canary and Ollie and a sprinkle of Batman’s workout/training regimens in there. She had never experienced it but hearing the complaints from Robin (and some tales from Roy when he had last helped in Gotham) about the workout he had to endure made Artemis ache in sympathy. While also simultaneously reminding herself  _ never _ to accept  _ any  _ of Batman’s offers to train with him and Robin.

“We should move,” Artemis shouted to be heard over the waterfall once Wally and the fruit were over the edge, “We’re too exposed.”

“We were exposed last night,” Wally called back, despite the fact they were right next to each other.

“We should still move!”

It was only her getting to her feet, ignoring the throbbing from her ankle and the bleeding from her arm, that got Wally to his feet. However he pulled out another papaya and began to eat it. Sighing once Artemis started the trek down the river towards, hopefully, civilization.

**_ ************STRANDED************* _ **

In the morning Conner woke up abruptly to the sound of a branch breaking outside his little hut. At one point Kikao, the native boy with light blue markings on his face, had forced him and Roy back to their hut to sleep. Apparently they were certain Mokyaheni Kie’one would survive the night, as even the doctor had gone to sleep. There was still a lingering sense of anxiety in Conner, which was probably why the branch snapping had woken him abruptly, A shadow of a hooded figure passed by the window, covered only by a thin piece of cloth, causing it to rustle and Conner to catch sight of red in the morning light. Sitting up abruptly, Conner looked over to see if Roy had awoken, which he hadn’t. Making a split second decision Conner left the hut through the door and followed the red cloaked figure.

It was Kypyo, the wizard (or maybe the proper term was witch) named Jena, who had hurt Kie’one. A ball of fire burned in his gut, clouding some of his actions. However he waited until Kypyo was near the bathing pool that he grabbed her by the arm and forced her against the tree. Their breath intermingled, even as she didn’t struggle against him. Despite not being able to see her eyes, Conner knew that they were staring up at him. Moving his arm deeper against her throat, only rewarded by a hitch in her breath, as Conner moved even closer. Growling lowly, Conner forced the red hood covering her features back, while still keeping her pinned to the tree. The white streak in her hair fell into her face due to being freed, but Conner himself was frozen by the sight of her eyes. Never before had he seen such unnatural eyes on a girl before, especially a human.

“Conner,” Kypyo, thinking of her as Jena only made him angrier and right now he needed information and not her death, said evenly, despite being pinned to a tree.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now,” Conner growled, pressing deeper against her throat.

One of her hands, soft and feminine and so unlike the horrific creature Conner had created in his mind, grabbed his forearm and just held it. There was no movement to remove it. So shocked and disgusted by the action Conner pulled his arm away, releasing Kypyo from being pinned. However she made no signs of moving, staying against the tree as though she had the upper hand. Maybe she did, but Conner didn’t care. There was no way he was leaving here without her being imprisoned or her head on a pike. Unlike his fellow members, he had no qualms about killing the villains. They weren’t innocent, far from it.

“Maybe because I’m the only reason any of you are alive,” Kypyo replied, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Conner demanded, “You hurt Robin! You betrayed M’Gann! You tried to kill Mokyaheni Kie’one!”

“I’m also the one that created the hurricane that got you and Roy.”

Okay, Conner barely remembered that. Much less that Kypyo did it. If that was the case though why hadn’t he or Roy remembered that? And why would Kypyo even remind him of that as well, that certainly wasn’t helping her case either. So why would she tell him? Unless it was a trick. But what trick would it help her with.

“Then you’re not helping us stay alive!” Conner exclaimed.

“Firstly, if I wanted Kie’one dead she wouldn’t be alive right now. That’s a fact. Secondly, Robin would be dead by now due to the injury in his side if I hadn’t returned to him his medical kit. Thirdly, Artemis and Wally wouldn’t have the substance to get Wally healed much less a net to transport it without me. And lastly,” Kypyo’s voice got a deadly edge to it as she said the last words, “that volcano would have erupted already and killed M’Gann and this entire village that you and Roy are lucky to have found if it weren’t for me.”

“You know where the other’s are?!” Conner hissed, before the words truly hit him, “What do you mean the volcano would have erupted? How are you stopping it?”

“Yes I know where they are. I’m supposed to have killed them remember?!”

“The volcano! How?”

In a rage, Conner pinned her back to the tree with his forearm against her neck. Kypyo inhaled sharply, but didn’t move. Teal-hazel eyes met his, but they were beginning to get an almost lazarus pit green color to them. This time both of her hands gripped his forearm and bicep, just holding them. There was no threat and this time Conner didn’t retreat. Instead he returned the intensity of her stare, pressing harder when she didn’t answer. Eventually she exhaled and Kypyo narrowed her eyes, the teal-hazel color returning as she watched him.

“Did they tell you why they call me Kypyo? It means wizard in their language. I can control nature,” Kypyo explained, chest heaving. Their breaths mingled when she forced her head the inch closer his grip on her allowed. “Which means, that active volcano is only being held back from exploding by my sheer force of will. If you kill me, the pent up explosion from being held back since I’ve been here will come back, worse than the explosion would originally be. All those people in the village, your teammates, Megan. All gone. Because. You. Killed. Me.”

Her words got softer near the end. Searching her face, Conner pushed her against the tree roughly. There was no lie. Not in her face, not in a hitch of her voice, not in a blip in her heart rate. Nothing. It angered him and he punched a tree hard enough for it to break. Turning back, Conner saw Kypyo standing besides him. The hood was back once again, covering her features from his sight. Red suited her, Conner decided briefly.

“I’m not a bad guy,” Kypyo told him softly, kneeling besides the fallen tree and he watched as it righted itself before the bark regrew and connected itself. “I’ve got no choice.”

“Of course you have a choice,” Conner responded immediately.

Trailing her movements, Conner watched as she came closer to him. One of her hands touched his chest softly, even as she seemed to study him. A second later Kypyo extended her hand and gave him a plumeria blossom. Then her hand took his and she set it in the palm of his hand, gently closing his fingers around it.

“I suppose we do. But my choice was made for the right reasons, even if it means it was wrong,” Kypyo told him, looking back at him even if her hand didn’t move away from him. “I can’t do much to help, but if you need me I will do what I can.”

“I won’t need your help,” Conner growled, “You are a villain.”

“I prefer anti-hero. If you decide you don’t need my help, get rid of the plumeria. Otherwise keep it and take off a petal when you need help.”

Before Conner could argue, she was gone. For a second he stared at the plumeria in his hand, the petals soft and a light pink, but instead of throwing it down he closed his hand around it. Deciding not to dwell to long on his decision Conner returned to the camp. By the time he had returned Roy was up, talking with Kikao and Nai’one. Actually, it wasn’t exactly talking as much as it was a game of charades with each one saying something in their respective languages as they tried to explain. If Robin was here he’d be laughing so hard there’d be tears in his eyes, with Wally right there with him.

“ Lola’i moapapa eoly,” Kikao said, waving his hands around. (I don’t understand)

“Where’s Superboy?” Roy demanded, shading his eyes with his hands as he pretended to be looking around. Then he caught sight of Conner. “Conner!”

By that time Conner had caught up to them, the plumeria blossom clutched tightly in his hand. While he was with Roy, Nai’one, and Kikao physically he was still mentally back in the forest with Kypyo. Their talk made him think, hard too. While she didn’t seem regretful for her actions was it possible she did actually know where the entire team was. That they were alive. But she hadn’t mentioned Kaldur’ahm. Was he okay? Why hadn’t he asked about Kaldur? Maybe Kaldur was getting them help. It didn’t sound like any of the others were in good condition, much less Robin. If he would have died without Kypyo graciously returning his medical kit, just how bad off was Robin? 

“Conner?” Roy asked.

“Jena knows where the others are,” Conner replied.

“Jena?”

“The girl in the red cape, Kypyo.” Nai’one and Kikao both looked at him with what was almost fear at the utterance of Kypyo’s name. There was a reason he had avoided speaking it. 

“What?!” Roy pulled him to the side, gripping his wrist tightly. “When did you talk to her? Why did you talk to her?”

“Just a few minutes ago, I was trying… I don’t even know.”

“Did you find out where the others are? Where Robin is?” Roy demanded.

“No, she wouldn’t tell me.”

The anger in Roy’s eyes only matched the anger that Conner was feeling. However he didn’t let go of the plumeria flower, only tightening his grip on it. It didn’t feel like the flower crumpled, even considering how tight he was holding it. Thankfully Roy didn’t say anything he might later regret, just turning his back and storming off. The two young natives, Kikao and Nai’one, just continued staring at him in horror. 

“Kypyo, lonile?” Kikao demanded. (Kypyo, here?)

“I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Kypyo, lonile?!” Nai’one shouted at him.

“I’m gonna say no…” Conner replied slowly, “No, no Kypyo.”

“No?” they both sounded confused about what the word was. “No?”

“No.” he shook his head.

They copied the shaking of his head, “No. Lola’i.” (No. No)

“That sounds right I think. I honestly don’t know what any of those words are.”

**_ **********STRANDED*********** _ **

The heat of the volcano had almost become unbearable. Each pulse, a bubble spurting, sent a new wave of heat through her prison inside. Frowning heavily she gripped the bars of her cage, which were shockingly cold considering the heat cooking her, and peered out. Where was Jena? The older girl promised to visit after she did her part, then it would be Megan’s turn. Suddenly the once cool bars went burning hot and a yelp escaped her lips. Releasing the bars she collapsed to the ground, holding her burnt hands in front of her. A soft tsk made her raise her eyes up to the teal-hazel of Jena’s. The hood was down, letting the long light brown hair with the white streak fall down over her shoulder and chest. It seemed that the heat of the volcano, which was crippling Megan, had no effect on Jena. The red cape that she always wore was still clasped clothes, only a peek of the black skin tight armoured pants showing through the slit in her cape, then there were her combat boots that the bottom of the cape brushed over. 

“What?” Megan demanded, as Jena raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve done my part,” Jena replied, ignoring the question.

“And I’ll do mine, just let me out.”

Instead of releasing the cage, like Megan had hoped, Jena sat down cross legged on the floor in front of her. Hope plummeting, Megan practically sagged down onto the rocks beneath her. Heat filled her cage, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been before. Then her heart leapt into her throat when Jena reached into the fold of her red cloak and pulled out a gun. The metal glinted off in the red lava light of the volcano. There wasn’t any sign that Jena was going to shoot Megan, even if shooting Megan didn’t make any sense, but subconsciously she couldn’t shake the feeling of fear. 

“I’m not going to shoot you, don’t be ridiculous,” Jena replied harshly.

“Sorry…” Megan whispered, clenching her burnt hands tightly despite the pain.

“But I’m not releasing you either.”

“What?! We had a deal!”

“Be quiet! It’s to risky to release you. I’ll keep your friends alive.”

“How- How’s Robin? And Conner, and Artemis, and Wally, and Kaldur. Are they okay?”

Tears began to cloud her eyes and Megan’s bottom lip wobbled as Jena left without another word. Images rose to mind; the blood splattering the pristine floor of the cruise ship, blood staining the sword that cut into Robin’s side, Robin falling off the edge of the ship with Kaldur jumping after. The betrayal she felt stinging her once again. Then Artemis, battling her own family, with Cheshire’s blade slicing through the other girl’s arm. Kaldur leaving them to go save Robin, seconds after he realized the youngest wasn’t surfacing again. Wally, rushing to Artemis’ side, before the hurricane from Jena tore the team away. It took Conner and Roy as well, whose fight she had been unable to see due to where she was. The only one left her, still trapped by the flames Jena conjured. Before everything went back when Sportsmaster knocked her out. 

Now, now she couldn’t even be sure if they were alive. Robin was the least likely to have survived coming here. The cut in his side had been horrific, already loosing blood heavily by the time he had fallen over the edge of the ship. She still wasn’t sure if Kaldur had gotten to him in time. There was also the fact she knew Jena wouldn’t tell her if Robin even survived long enough for her too help, or any of the others. Maybe Jena was playing her, making her think that she was actually helping when in reality she was sitting around laughing. There was no way Megan could know for sure. Right now she could only trust Jena. 

_ Where are you guys?  _ Megan whispered through their bond, only filling the shattered ends of where her team mates, her friends, had once been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N First; Guest(s) it would be awesome if you either logged in, reviewed with your name if you can't log in so I can find you, or make an account so that I can talk to you. An account is free and doesn't require anything really personal. Second; if you want the entirety of Robin's song (aka the cover I made of Lost Boy for YJ!Robin) just ask and if you are a member I can reply easily with it so... Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

It got to the point Robin wasn’t sure when was day, night, if time was passing at all. For the most part he was brought food from Amic, even if it meant he used most of his energy coaxing up a fire and the rest too cook it and eat it. Whenever he managed to conserve enough energy, he hiked down to the waterfront with Amic by his side. The mongoose nudged him along when he started to falter. Everything was almost a haze to him, a routine. Eat whatever Amic brings him, make his way to the river, then return with water and do what he can for Kaldur before passing out again. Time was only relative to him, as a fever seemed to be spiking. Amic constantly nudged his head and licked his cheek to keep him from falling into a coma like Kaldur. It helped, but the fever continued to fester. 

“Amic,” Robin muttered, dazed due to the fever before his attention caught sight of a fluttering red by the mouth of the cave.

Unsure of what exactly the red thing was Robin looked towards it. A wraith was his immediate thought, but it was quickly destroyed by the soft hand touching his arm. Grabbing the hand, which startled the person in the red cape, Robin tried to move closer to the coolness. Another hand, just as cool, rested on his forehead. A soft sigh escaped his lips in comfort and he relaxed. There was a soft voice above his head, a bit slurred with his fever addled mind.    
“Huh?” Robin murmured.

“Your wound is infected,” the voice repeated, sounding clearer now but it still took some time for the words to sink in.

“Infection?” The letters slurred together.

“Yes, now stay still.”

“Who you?”

“I’m here to help.” There was a shocking white strip of hair that caught Robin’s attention and he reached out to grab it.

The girl, it was a girl wasn’t it, grabbed his wrist. At first the grasp was harsh but then it wasn’t anymore. In fact it got really gentle as the girl placed it back where it had been before. Then he was suddenly cold and his hands went up again to push her away. However she didn’t move and suddenly grabbed a paste beside her side. Something wet and gooey pressed against the stitches in his side, the gash there. The girl slathered it on. It almost felt like those bath scrubs that Black Canary had gifted Batman as a joke (which he had given Robin) but without the whole soapy feeling.

“Stay still,” the girl told him.

Had he moved away? A soft whine escaped his lips and he peered at her. He was warm again suddenly, had she put his shirt back down?, and the girl in the red cape was standing above him. There was a frown marring her otherwise beautiful face. Then, with a smooth tug, the red hood of her cloak was over her face. It casted a dark shadow over her eyes, the only thing able to see was the tip of her nose and her mouth. A blink later and she was gone. Eyes heavy Robin passed out once again.

When he woke up again his mind was clearer. The memory of earlier had a haze over it, but after checking his wound he found it had actually happened. All of the girl’s features were hazy, except the shocking white strip of hair and her red cloak. For some reason that seemed very, very important for him to remember. But whatever it was seemed just out of his grasp. Amic nuzzled his neck, bringing Robin out of his thoughts. The young mongoose jumped off his shoulders and nudged a bird towards him. 

“Thank you Amic,” Robin whispered, wiping his forehead gently and glancing outside. It was starting to lighten up and he frowned some, “How long-?”

He cut himself off due to the pain in his side as he stood up. Gasping in surprise he practically collapsed back onto the ground. A twitching nose appeared in his face when Amic came to check on him. Vision blurring he took several shaky, painful, breaths. Occasionally he winced due to a sharp pain from inhaling. Closing his eyes slightly he moved to stand up, wincing in pain, before managing to stand completely. 

“I’ll be back,” Robin promised Kaldur, “Just making a pot for water.”

The young protege of Batman sat down next to a bank where there was clay. Gathering a bunch up he found a big rock and, after cleaning the rock of leaves and pebbles, he began to make a pot. While it wasn’t exactly like pottery class, where he had a spinning wheel and more tools, Robin soon found himself enveloped into making a pot. The sun rose higher in the sky and he was soon sweating again. However even Amic couldn’t stop him from focusing on the pot in front of him. Soon it was a respectable pot, somewhat lopsided, but respectable. It would work, once it was dry that is. Sighing softly he left the pot by the river and stood up, drinking a bit of the water before heading back to the cave. Amic stood on his shoulders, chittering in his ear. The pains came back in his chest and Robin winced, leaning against a tree to rest. A cold nose pressed against his neck and the mongoose made a soft whining noise. One of his hands moved up and he gently scratched Amic’s head. Once his breath was back, no matter how painful it was, Robin began to trek along again. He could rest once he was back at their makeshift shelter, even if it was a cave. Kaldur needed him.

“I’m back,” Robin announced to the quiet cave.

As usual, he checked Kaldur for a pulse. The pulse was still there, strong, but with no signs of him awakening. Then Robin grabbed the basket and dumped some water on the Atlantean before pouring some into his mouth. Rubbing Kaldur’s throat, Robin made sure he swallowed before sitting down besides his head. The bird was cooking, Robin vaguely remembered putting it above the fire before he left, so he had nothing left to do. Amic curled up next to Kaldur, watching Robin with dark eyes. 

“Please wake up,” Robin whispered to their leader, sitting in a gloomy cave with only the company of the comatose Kaldur and the mongoose.

**_***********STRANDED************_ **

Two day later, two days since they climbed up the waterfall. It was exhausting and never ending. Everything looked the same. They also seemed to never run out of the fruit and coconut, occasionally they even found themselves with some meat. Honestly it was frustrating Artemis, as she was fairly certain Wally wasn’t gathering it but she knew she wasn’t. There didn’t seem to be any sort of animals near them, except for the occasional fish in the stream. The two switched between who was lugging around their net of fruit. 

“Can we rest?” Wally asked.

Honestly, Artemis’ ankle was throbbing in agony. However she wanted to find some sort of civilization. Yet the desperation in Wally’s voice halted her in her steps. Glancing over her shoulder, the loose strands of blonde hair that had slowly been escaping her ponytail falling into her eyes, Artemis looked at the weariness in Wally’s face. Silently she nodded, wondering exactly when Wally had began to give up. Relief flooded the speedster's face and he collapsed onto the ground ungracefully. Artemis followed suit, but with a lot more grace. Catching sight of her reflection in the stream, Artemis did a double take. Dirt, streaked down her face, with blood staining her bicep. Then there was her hair, some loose strands loose from her greasy ponytail. It was tangled beyond imagination and she winced at the thought of brushing through it. Untangling that would be nearly impossible once they got back to Mount Justice and her family.

“You know what this reminds me of?” Artemis wondered aloud, “Bialya. We were stuck together then too.”

“Yeah but then none of us… well except Aqualad, weren’t injured. And we still have all our memories,” Wally replied, “And then the League actually knew where we were…”

Then silence fell upon them, as Artemis didn’t know what to say and neither did Wally apparently. At least that meant Psimon wasn’t there either, or else they wouldn’t remember anything. Then again, they didn’t exactly remember much of what happened to bring them there. Just bits and pieces, exactly like last time with Psimon. Except this time they remember being a team and what, hopefully, was right before the mission started. Artemis remembered what they were doing before Batman called them. They were all in the gym, Robin showing off some of his more elaborate tricks. Everyone was teasing him, until he had Artemis try one and let’s just say that didn’t end well.

“Do you think… they’re looking for us?” Wally demanded.

“Who? The League? The Team? Cause I guarantee you the League is searching for us right now. As for the team, if they could they would be looking for us. But judging by our injuries, I wouldn’t be too certain that they’re able to look for us. Robin was the worst out of all of us,” Artemis replied

“Do you think Robin is even alive?” Wally whispered softly, clenching his hands tightly. “Or the others.”

“We can’t think of that.” Artemis had been thinking that a lot recently as well. With Robin’s injury he wouldn’t last long without some sort of medical treatment. The chances of him surviving are slim. But Kaldur was with him, he’ll take care of Robin.”

“What about Roy? Conner? Megan?” 

It wasn’t hard to tell that Wally was working himself up. His hands were shaking, eyes wide and starting to get watery. Then there was the way he wouldn’t meet Artemis’ eyes. While he wasn’t vibrating, Artemis knew that he didn’t exactly have the energy to do it currently. With a small frown she dipped her finger in the stream, disrupting the water flow and causing ripples to distort her reflection. Looking back over at Wally, Artemis sighed softly.

“I don’t know Wally. Conner is virtually indestructible and last I knew Roy was with him,” Artemis whispered, “As far as Megan… I don’t know. She’s strong though.”

“But strong enough for this?” Wally gestured around him. “Artemis we’re barely surviving as it is.”

“If we’re surviving so are they. We’ve got to remember that.”

The sound of drums reached Artemis’ ear and she stood up abruptly, Wally looking up as well. There was a second where they didn’t move before Wally suddenly grabbed the net filled with fruit. Gathering up her bow and arrows Artemis began to run ahead, Wally following at a slower pace. Then they stopped at the sight of huts. There were dark colored people, different shades, wearing skimpy animal pelt clothing. Different colored paints covering every piece of bare skin in different patterns. 

“Nono!” Someone shouted. (Look!)

“I think we found a village,” Wally whispered to her.

“Yeah…”

**_***********STRANDED**********_ **

The two males were in their hut, Kikao was standing by the front with his sword in hand. Twirling the blade in his hand, Kikao regarded them with his dark eyes. It was clear Kikao barely had an idea of what they were saying, but knew enough to keep track of their conversation. With a soft sigh Conner leaned back more and rose an eyebrow to Roy.

“What do you suggest we do?” Conner demanded of him.

“We look for the others. Robin was in pretty bad shape and I can’t imagine Artemis is any better. We know they’re on the island, Kypyo couldn’t get to them otherwise,” Roy replied, “All we need to do is find them.”

“Island is,” Kikao struggled for the right word, “nye... big. Too much… lipa… ground.”

“How long would it take to cover the island?” 

Kikao stared at him blankly before thinking hard. However Conner just sighed and rolled his eyes, staring over at the corner of the room where Mokyaheni Kie’one and Nai’one were sitting. Until they were safe from Kypyo, the two would be staying in his and Roy’s hut. Then there was the whole thing with them worshiping him as a god. Sighing softly, Conner tuned back into the conversation instead of watching the two females with silver and gold markings.

“A week?” Roy looked disappointed, “Better than a month.”

“With ko lea week. Without... moheno.”

“Moheno? Is that month?”

“Months.”

“With ko lea then. Let’s go. Superboy, stay here. They’ll need someone if Kypyo makes an appearance.”

Before Conner could argue much, Roy left him behind after grabbing his quiver (which thankfully more arrows had been added thanks to the natives) and left after Kikao. The two disappeared towards where Conner knew the horses, or ko lea, were kept. In the little over five days they had been there, some of the language had began to rub off on them. Some of their own english had rubbed off on some of the natives they spent more time with, like Kikao and Nai’one. This made it easier for them to communicate, as well as learn the language while they are here. While it was, hopefully, a temporary thing, Conner enjoyed learning a language the natural way rather than having it forced inside his head telepathically.

“Nono!” someone shouted outside, Conner sitting up abruptly.

Nai’one lifted her head from her mother’s shoulder, looking over at him. There was question in her eyes but Conner didn’t answer them. Instead he looked out the front door of the hut, trying to catch sight of whatever it was. Whispers rose to his ears, but none of them made much sense. It was partially because some of the words he hadn’t learnt what it meant and others because he couldn’t get the full sentence. He at least got that there were two people they didn’t know here, but who was another story.

“I ‘owi moe eo e ko Nai’one” Someone ordered. (Bring them to Nai’one)

Well, they were coming this way anyways. No need to go out there. With a soft sigh Conner set himself up so that he was in the way of anyone that might want to cause harm to Nai’one or Kie’one. While it might make him seem like a glorified bodyguard, he truly did care for Nai’one and Mokyaheni Kie’one. However he relaxed when he saw them. Both of them were covered in dirt and grime, their costumes ripped and torn, hair greasy, and looking skinnier than when he last saw them. Before he could greet them, Wally’s eyes rolled back inside his head and he fell to the ground. Both Conner and Artemis lunged for Wally, Conner reaching there first and catching the speedster. 

“We haven’t had sufficient food, just fruit and coconuts… are coconuts a fruit?” Artemis looked tired, her voice laced with it as well.

“I don’t know, but we need to get Wally to ki koyko,” Conner said.

“Ki koyko?” Artemis muttered tiredly.

“Doctor. But you need to rest.”

“I’ll rest when I’m dead.”

“You will be soon. Go inside. Keep watch over Mokyaheni Kie’one and Nai’one if you insist on staying up.”

Conner, with his free hand, gestured towards the hut. Inside Nai’one was standing now, besides Kie’one with her hands clasped in front of her. Tiredly Artemis nodded, heading inside where Nai’one was waiting. The younger girl looked wary and Conner stood up, holding Wally like a bride. Giving a small nod towards Nai’one, Conner shifted Wally into a more comfortable position.

“Hao, friends,” Conner said.

“Hao, wi’eno,” Nai’one replied, giving a small head bow. (Friend, welcome)

“Okay…” Artemis whispered.

Knowing that it was okay now, Conner took his leave. On his way towards ki koyko, a figure in red appeared by his side. Her face was uncovered now and Kypyo had painted herself with black and white, distorting her features. It was only the white streak in her hair that clued Conner in to her true identity. However she never spoke to him, just walked with him all the way to the hut. While she did not go inside while Conner dropped Wally off to ki koyko, she was right outside the door when he exited. 

“I see you have three others now. You, Red Arrow, Kid Flash, and Artemis? Now all you have to find are the last three,” Kypyo said, brushing her hair over her shoulder and looking at him.

“It’d be helpful if you’d tell me where they are!” Conner exclaimed angrily.

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

“It’s not fun! I need to know where they are!”

“Isn’t that where Red Arrow and Kikao went?”

“But they don’t know where to go!”

“They’ll find them eventually, in a few months or so maybe.”

“Months?”

“Unless the Justice League comes to save you, yeah.”   
“They’ll come.”

“You so sure?”

This stopped him in his tracks and he looked over at the girl besides him. The paint on her face made her teal-hazel eyes stand out even more. However the seriousness in her face and tone made Conner question himself. She took another step towards him and Conner made no sign to move. Her eyes scanned his face before she took another step. They were nose to nose now.

“It’s been around a week. Don’t you think they would have found you now if they were really looking for you?” Kypyo demanded, setting a hand on his shoulder. “They knew where the cruise ship was going, knew where it hit the storm and where it went down. It wouldn’t be too difficult to find the island or any other islands where you could have been.”

“It’d take more than a week to search everywhere,” Conner replied weakly.

Honestly, he had been wondering that himself. Having it forced into his face like this made it even worse. All the doubts of the Justice League even looking for them coming to the surface. They had to have heard about the hurricane on the cruise ship, they’re the Justice League. That means that they’re either not looking, or don’t care. Honestly, Conner didn’t know which was worse.

“With all of them, or at least your mentors, searching don’t you think they would have found you by now?” Kypyo demanded, “They’re not looking. Get that through your thick skull. You’re all replaceable. They don’t need you!”

“You’re wrong,” Conner growled.

“Am I? Robin is dying, I literally saved his life today, and yet do you see the Justice League anywhere?” Kypyo gestured around them and Conner forced himself not too look around them. “They’re not coming here.”

“Jena…”

Conner looked away and started walking again. This time Kypyo didn’t follow, instead lifting her hood and disappearing into the tree line. Once Conner glanced back, before touching the black paint on his face and body. Did he even want them to come for him and the team? Maybe for the team, but for him? Did he really want to go back somewhere that no one cared for him? Maybe the team did but Superman? The League? They all treated him like he was a mistake and didn’t truly belong. And maybe he didn’t, he was quite literally a test tube baby after all. Grown in sixteen weeks. A year a week, though he was technically a little over a year old. No one truly cared for him, except his team. The League though… they… they didn’t truly care for him. Maybe Kypyo was right. He just hoped that the others wouldn’t become too depressed when the League didn’t come.

**_*************STRANDED*********_ **

The ground was cold, but the heat around her was much greater than what little reprieve the ground had to offer. Face flat against the ground she stared at the entrance to the cave. Earlier that day Eke Yo’yo, Jena, had left her. Since then she had not returned. Now the sunlight was shining through the top of the volcano. It was at least noon and Megan was beginning to worry. There wasn’t much she could do however, being too weak to even stand for long. Not that there was much room to stand up properly in. Each time she did, she had to hunch over. 

“Comfy?” A voice said, teasing and not at all Jena’s. “You should be.”

“Cheshire,” Megan managed to force all her hate into it, “You tried to kill your own sister.”

“It was nothing personal.”

Cheshire planted herself cross-legged on the ground. There seemed to be no reason for her to be there, other than to antagonize Megan. Her presence was annoying enough. Maybe it was her mask, maybe it was the way she held herself. Megan could also feel the amusement wafting off of Cheshire, obviously at her discomfort. One of Cheshire’s knives dangled limply from her fingers. Sighing softly, Cheshire tilted her head to the side and twirled the knife before sticking it in the sheath.

“For some reason King Halamoenaene wants to speak with you dear,” Cheshire finally said, “Him and Kypyo are gonna visit you. Be polite or I’ll slice your throat.”

The eyes on the smiling cat mask glinted yellow for a few minutes before Cheshire got up with the gracefulness only an assassin could have. It seemed that Cheshire said all she wanted to say, as she didn’t look back once. Right outside the entrance of the cave Cheshire stopped and turned to look at someone out of Megan’s eyesight. A few words were exchanged and then two people, one of them Jena with her hood up, entered the cave. It was Megan’s first time meeting this… king and she would admit she was slightly intimidated. 

Just his aura exuded a do-not-mess-with-me vibe. His hair was a dark mane, cascading down his exposed torso and stopped at the small of his back. King Halamoenaene certainly looked the part of a tyrant, but also looked like he could earn the position easily. Scars crisscrossed all over his body. He was certainly ripped too, not in the nice way that Superboy and some of the other male heroes were, but in the bulging tendons and steroids type of way. Then there was the dark void of his eyes, showing that there was nothing left of his soul. Red and black paint covered his body and face, much like the tribal patterns Megan had seen tattooed on the humans. There was only an animal cloth covering what needed to be covered and a fur cape covering his left shoulder tied over his right.

“Kypyo  i ‘e’a mokay ynyhe,” King Halamoenaene said gruffly, setting a hand on Jena’s shoulder.

“I will be your translator,” Jena informed her, sounding detached.

“Why am I still alive?” Megan demanded.

“Na ki oho ‘o woy a’o.” Jena repeated too King Halamoenaene.

“Hi Hi mokono,” King Halamoenaene replied, straightening up.

“It is a gift.”

“A gift?” Megan scoffed, but Jena didn’t translate this. This wasn’t what Megan needed to question though, instead she stared at King Halamoenaene before phrasing the next question carefully. “What did you do to my friends?”

“Hi oho e ai e hono oe e kaly moy hao?” Jena translated.

“Lokay a’o ono, i ‘eki mi ko ‘alehe mi kay kakyo lono e,” King Halamoenaene said, a glint of something appearing in his eyes. 

“They live, as long as you cooperate.” 

Thankfully King Halamoenaene didn’t continue in his threat. Instead the glint twinkled in his eyes and he grinned down at her with his disgustingly yellow teeth. Megan was thankful he wasn’t close to her as that smell would be rancid. Lowering her head, Megan looked to the ground. Heavy footsteps walked away, Megan clutching the cool rocks beneath her despite the heat of the volcano. Once the footsteps were gone she rose her head, only to see Jena standing in front of her. The hood was still up, casting a shadow over her eyes and the bridge of her nose. 

“Can’t you do something?” Megan demanded.

“As I’m the one that will eventually do the execution, I can do some,” Jena replied, “But even with my abilities it will be difficult to spare them from the king’s wrath.”

“Our deal?” Megan asked. “Is that-?”

“Still in effect. Yes. Remember if you can’t do what you promised I can kill you all with a thought.”

“And I can’t get in your head I know…”

“No Martian can.”

“Is that a future thing or a meta thing?”

There was a grim smile on Jena’s face, even as she lowered the hood. But no answer was given and Megan wasn’t sure if that was because Jena didn’t have one. Biting down on her lower lip, Megan clutched the rocks beneath her tighter. There was a question she had for a while but didn’t want to ask, until now at least. Now seemed the best time to ask Jena.

“When are we gonna… you know?” Break out, get her teammates, and go?

“Soon. Three are together, one is comatose, the other is injured… badly, and the last is looking for them,” Jena replied, “We need to wait.”

“But!”

“Wait. Patience. You’re safe, for now.”

“For now?!”

Something distracted Jena and she lifted her hood back up. Seconds later Jena was gone, the trail of her red cloak disappearing around the edge of the rocks at the entrance of the volcano. Heart practically breaking in her chest, Megan looked down at her feet. The heat of the volcano rose and Megan curled herself in a ball, feeling the sweat drip off her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

At some point, Robin couldn’t remember exactly when, he and Amic left the shelter and returned to grab the pot. It was fully dry now, no cracks in it. Quickly sealing it with a natural sealant he learned how to make thanks to some of the random facts he learned, Robin began to fill it with water. The pot held it better than the woven basket, which was no surprise. Once he filled it to the brim, Robin pulled it back up and sat it down besides him. Amic chittered as he climbed onto Robin’s knee.

“I’m fine Amic, just tired,” Robin whispered.

That wasn’t all. The pain in his chest had grown worse and Robin began to rub the bump. It was probably the sorest it had ever been, which said something. Sweat beading on his forehead Robin wiped it off, watching the fish in the stream. Amic continued to chitter but Robin ignored the mongoose, staring at the water as he tried to regulate his breathing. Each breath brought a new sharp pain, which spread throughout his chest. It was worse than breaking a rib. This was worse than the time Wally had convinced him, somehow, to go to a tattoo parlor. Thankfully Batman had got to them in time, no tattoo, but getting beat up by some random thug for money hadn’t been fun. He wouldn’t say the pain was worse than the time with the Joker, but it was close.

Closing his eyes Robin leant back against the tree behind him. It’s rough bark didn’t feel good against his head but he would deal. At least the pain in his side had gone down, otherwise he wasn’t sure he would have been able to make this trip. Honestly Robin wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. It wasn’t a pessimistic things, it was being real. The pain he was experiencing meant a major injury. This island, it seemed to be completely abandoned. There were no airplanes overhead, no sounds of cars or houses, nothing. If there were any people here it was probably the natives, the people that had been there forever. Maybe small villages, possibly a main one. There didn’t seem to be anything else there.

A chittering in his ear brought him back to reality. Cracking one eye open Robin glanced over at the mongoose out of the corner of his eyes. Amic chittered twice more before jumping onto his stomach. The fur tickled his nose at the jump but Robin only wrinkled his nose. Completely opening his eyes Robin looked down at the mongoose on his lap, whose tail was wrapped around the small body and partially covering his muzzle. A gentle smile crossed Robin’s lips despite the pain of breathing.

“You comfy?” Robin asked softly, beginning to feel a migraine forming, even as he pet the soft fur of the mongoose.

It chittered once before standing, stretching on Robin’s lap, before jumping off. With a soft sigh Robin got to his feet, looking at the sun above his head, before grabbing the pot. Thankfully Amic didn’t jump back up onto his shoulder, Robin learned from experience he could, instead staying near his feet. The hike back felt longer from normal, as Robin was beginning to feel lightheaded. Occasionally he had to stop, lean against a tree, and regain his bearings. This happened too many times for his comfort. Once he reached the cave Robin set the pot aside and stared blankly ahead. There was figure in the cave, standing with something in their hands. 

Before Robin could fully take in who was there, he felt himself swaying. The pain in his chest was gaining, as was the lightheadedness. Eyes fluttered and Robin reached out to catch himself on something, but instead found himself falling. The person lunged towards him and managed to catch his body, gently lowering him towards the ground. Then everything went dark.

**_*********STRANDED*********_ **

It was slow and gradual, first came awareness. The ground was rough but cool, his muscles limp. There was something balled up beneath his head, smooth with the padded feeling you could only get from kevlar. Then came thought, trying to piece together what exactly what brought him here. It was broken apart, fractured, just out of reach. A few pieces came forward. Water, red with the blood of his young fragile  _ human _ teammate. Diving in after him and finding him barely conscious already breathing in the salt water of the ocean. Blood seeping from the wound in his side as he sunk deeper into water. Pulling the water out of his lungs, hearing the tear of something. Then… nothing. There was nothing else too his memory. After came smell. It was earthy and damp, the heavy smell of smoke filling his nostrils and… blood. Oddly enough this didn’t wake up the rest of his body, or fill his mind with panic. After that was movement. Heavy eyelids peeled apart with only the strength of his mind. It was dim in the… cave. Light filtered in but not enough for him to be blinded. Each muscle felt underused and he had to work a bit to fully move. Once he stood he took in where he was. 

A woven grass basket, pushed against the wall closest to him. Mostly empty but with some water at the bottom. Taking a few sips he wet his parched mouth. A low burning fire, the source of the smoke, right in the middle. There were a few rocks surrounding it, keeping it contained. A few sticks were on the other wall, the furthest from the fire. Then he caught sight of what exactly his head had been on. Robin’s cape. The black and yellow material was balled up to be used as a pillow. That meant… Robin was likely still alive. He picked it up and held the material loosely in his hand, turning when he heard a sound at the entrance.

There was Robin, setting a clay pot down. At his feet was a mongoose, a furry little creature that looked to be a strange mixture of animals. Silently, Kaldur wondered when exactly Robin had adopted this creature. It also made him wonder how long he had been asleep. Then Robin swayed, staring right at Kaldur. The older male moved towards Robin as he began to fall, carefully catching him. Robin didn’t look good. Sweat beading on his forehead and deathly pale, domino mask still covering his identity. Carefully setting Robin to the ground Kaldur began a quick assessment.

Hitched breathing, pained. Possibly due to the drowning and harsh removing of water from his lungs, depending on just how much time has passed. Fever, infection or some bug he caught? Then Kaldur removed Robin’s top, being gentle as he did so. There was a paste of sorts over the gash in Robin’s side. For the life of him Kaldur couldn’t remember exactly how Robin got the wound, just that he had it. It seemed that Robin didn’t have anymore injuries so Kaldur covered him up again and looked at the mongoose.

“Can you watch him?” Kaldur asked, setting Robin’s cape under the young boys head.

The mongoose chittered in agreement and Kaldur stood up. There was only one thing he could do for Robin. That was too send a message to the League. For now, he needed to get Robin help. His team might still be in danger, but there was nothing he could do for them. The mental link was gone, no way to communicate to the others. Touching the symbol on his belt, Kaldur frowned when it didn’t light up or send out a signal. 

Salt filled the air, getting stronger as Kaldur moved towards it. The ocean air practically kissed his skin. As much as he wanted to swim towards Atlantis, towards Poseidonis, Kaldur knew that he could not leave Robin. In this state Robin would not survive the unknown period of time between him leaving to get help and the help coming. Someone needed to be there. That someone, was him. Closing his eyes some Kaldur entered the water. It was only when the waves closed over his head that he once again opened his eyes. Sea creatures moved towards him curiously and Kaldur bowed to them respectfully.

“I need to send a message to King Orin,” Kaldur said in his native tongue.

A young dolphin swam towards him, not saying a word. This discouraged Kaldur some but he kept his polite and calm aura. There was no need to send the dolphin off without a message. If it reached his king in time, then the team had a better chance. Robin had a better chance.

“This message is of absolute urgence. You must bring him back here once you deliver it. Can you do that young dolphin?” Kaldur demanded, getting a nod in return. “Tell him that we are gravely injured and require assistance immediately. We have been separated and that I, Kaldur’ahm, only known the location of Robin. Come quickly.”

The dolphin repeated the message to him and Kaldur sent the dolphin off with thanks. Lingering in the water as long as he dared in wait for his king, Kaldur returned to the surface with a weight lifted off his shoulders. However the second he returned back to the cave Kaldur felt the weight return. The youngest of the team, the one Kaldur promised himself to keep safe as much as he could, was laying pale with only the barest hint of his chest moving to show he was alive. Kneeling down besides his young companion, Kaldur rested a hand on the fevered forehead before lowering his face. A silent prayer went up, before he stood. Sparing the mongoose nothing more than a glance, Kaldur stood vigil at the mouth of the cave.

**_***********STRANDED***********_ **

Roy couldn’t remember why he thought this was a good idea. Horses were awful, saddle sores even worse, and Kikao wasn’t very talkative. Not to mention it was hot and he was seriously regretting returning to his Red Arrow attire as the black just soaked up the heat. If Dinah and Oliver were here he’d be getting an earful for thinking like that, but Roy didn’t care. It wasn’t like they were here anyways. They didn’t understand what he was going through right now. 

“Mo’ei,” Kikao broke the silence, “yo ake.” (Quiet, stop)

Immediately Roy pulled back on the reigns of the horse, stopping it in their tracks. Something moved in the bushes, even as Kikao dismounted his horse and pulled out a sword. Following the lead of the native in front of him, Roy notched an arrow on the bow but didn’t pull it back. Suddenly Kikao slashed out with his sword, cutting down the bush. Taking the cue Roy pulled the arrow back, drawing the string tight, but he didn’t release it.

“Hi oho eo?” Roy hissed too Kikao. (What is it?)

In a quick movement that startled Roy, Kikao stabbed his sword towards the ground. There was a sound like a machine just died, before Kikao lifted his sword back up. Stuck on the edge of the sword was a droid of sorts. Not the kind you could easily by, but the military grade ones. It was small, a camera on the front, with what looked to be weapons on all ends of the sphere. One fan was in the middle, which was what Kikao stabbed his sword through, to keep it in the air. 

“Kypyo hao,” Kikao cursed, swinging the droid off his sword and smashing it into a thousand pieces beneath his foot. “i keole ono eo mokay.” (Kypyo friends, watching us)

“NatlalObiso’amo?” Roy asked. (Not safe)

“NatlalObiso’amo.”

The native returned to his horse and clicked his tongue twice. Together the two continued to ride. However the droid brought another thought to Roy’s mind. If there were droid’s around, that had too mean they were getting close right. Even if it wasn’t too another person of the Team, any of them, it might be the people that caused them to end up here. There was no way King Halamoenaene could get those droids without help from their kind of villains. 

“Ko Nahano,” Kikao ordered. (Hold)

Both horses stopped and Kikao cocked his head. He was listening to something. Deciding to try and figure it out, Roy focused on listening as well. At first he didn’t hear anything, but then he managed to hear it. A low rumbling in the ground. Heart leaping to his chest Roy turned to Kikao, whose brows were creased together in thought. Then his face smoothed out and he looked around, dark eyes searching the forest.

“Not… right,” Kikao murmured in english, “Ground.” He mimicked the rumbling noise. 

Just as soon as it started it stopped. A few animals stirred up the air with noise, agitated it seemed. There was nothing they could do and Kikao started his horse up again. With no other option Roy followed. But then the rumbling picked up again, louder. The horses spooked and ran quickly, Roy clinging to the reins tightly. Kikao hunched forward in his seat and Roy looked behind him. Volcanic rock tumbled down the mountain, but it didn’t seem that the volcano was erupting. The two managed to control their horses again and turned to watch. Trees fell over due to the rocks hitting them. But there was no smoke coming from the volcano, no lava spewing, just a rockslide. 

“E ko pana,” Kikao muttered, “No good.”

“E ko pana,” Roy agreed.

**_*************STRANDED***********_ **

As expected, as soon as he returned Artemis questioned him extensively. It also was clear that, despite her obvious fatigue, Artemis had not rested. Much less allow one of the Natives, some of whom were still trying to convince her in their own tongue and not his and Artemis’, to go to the bathing stream and get cleaned up. Maybe after he answered her questions, she would return back to get clean, but that seemed to be more of a fantasy for him. Artemis was driven, but not always when it came to her own needs. That also seemed hypocritical for him to say that.

“What do you remember? Wally and I were trying to piece together everything but there’s still lots of blanks,” Artemis demanded.

“Can’t this wait until you’re rested and clean?” Conner replied, sitting besides the now sleeping Nai’one and Kie’one.

“No.”

“The cruise ship,” Conner sighed, “We were betrayed by Jena, people here know her as Kypyo. Robin was hurt, badly there was a lot of blood, and knocked overboard. Kaldur went after him. Roy said you got knocked over as well, after getting cut by either Sportsmaster or Cheshire, Wally went after you but we were all swept up by a hurricane. Roy couldn’t tell if Wally had gotten to you by then or not.”

“Jena, Wally thought her name was Jenny or something. He remembered everything before the cruise ship, the mission and such. Not specifics or anything, he didn’t remember what the mission was about. He remembered who was with who on the boat. As for me. I remember Robin telling us something was wrong and we all got suited up. Megan was in trouble.” Conner had to keep down the urge to break something and save Megan, he didn’t even know where she was. “Robin got taken out of the fight first and there was a lot of blood. I don’t even remember my fight.”

This was some more information, but not enough for him to paint a clear picture. It was starting to get frustrating, having the pieces of his memory dangling in front of him. Taunting him but getting jerked away at the last second. Glancing away Conner glanced down at Nai’one, brushing some of her dark hair away from her face. That was when another Native, a middle aged woman with what looked to be dripping pink and turquoise paint underneath her eyes and some handprints of the same color on her exposed body, came inside with a determined look on her face.

“Oyoy monowo!” the lady demanded. (Bath now!)

“What is she saying?” Artemis asked him.

“She wants you too take a bath,” Conner replied.

The scandalized look on Artemis’ face would have been amusing, if it weren’t for the fact that Conner agreed with the lady. One of her hands grasped Artemis’ arm and the determined native began to pull her out of the hut. Without another option Artemis followed, sending Conner a pleading glance. However Conner pretended not to see it. He’d get an earful later but for now Conner was going to watch over and take care of Nai’one and Mokyaheni Kie’one.

“Superboi?” Nai’one whispered 

“Loi?” Conner replied, finding it easy to slip into the Native’s tongue. (Yes?)

“Hao mo’yheo?” (Friend safe)

“Loi.”

“A’i’a haapamoekoe moe oe?” (Promise)

“Moy.” (Always)

The young native girl smiled a little and shut her dark eyes. A sense of protectiveness settled into Conner’s gut. Realizing that he would do anything to keep them safe, all the natives, didn’t come to much of a shock for him. He’d do it for anyone, the world, but it brought up a few uncomfortable realizations for him. Being here, it made him not want to return with the team in the chance the League returned. Sure, Robin and Wally and the other team members were his first friends and his family, but that didn’t stop the distrustful looks from the League. None of the people here looked at him with distrust. If anything they looked at him with reverence. That may have something to do with the fact they thought he was a god, honestly Conner was still unsure of how they came to that, but most of the ones he was closer to were starting to become like family. Nai’one was a sister to him already and Kie’one was truly becoming his mokyaheni, his mother. 

“Conner,” Artemis returning broke him out of his thoughts.

It seemed they also gave Artemis the same treatment as him. Her skin had a slight pink tinge to it from the scrubbing, but she was now wearing animal pelts. A top, still a crop showing her stomach, had two sleeves that kept it on her shoulders and cut a little above where her Artemis costume did. Then there was a skirt, which hung loosely from her hips, the longest strip brushing against the side of her knee. It seemed that they hadn’t returned her hair tie, as the blonde hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. It was honestly the first time, since they were undercover as the Daring Dangers at Haly’s Circus, that Conner had seen her with her hair down.

“Loi?” Conner quickly corrected himself when he realized he answered in the Native’s language, “Yes?”

“You okay?” Artemis asked.

“Considering the situation… I’m okay.”

“The League is coming for us you know. Robin is basically Batman’s son, Wally is literally the Flashes nephew, My mom would kill Green Arrow if anything happened to me, M’Gann is Manhunters niece, Black Canary would help my mom if something happened to Roy, Kaldur is important at Atlantis and Aquaman treats him like a son, and not to mention Batman has practically adopted all of us despite his gruff demeanor. Maybe this will finally knock some sense into Superman about you as well. But I’m sure Batman will take you on as a protege if Superman doesn’t get his head out of his ass.” Artemis suddenly went quiet.

“Maybe…”

“Conner… what are you going to do when the League gets here.”

“I don’t know.”

That was the truth too. He had an obligation to the Team, to the world. Yet he wanted, wanted soooo much, just to stay here with the Native’s. Would anyone even miss him? It wasn’t like the team got much publicity unless they were out with their mentors. Him and Megan, they were pretty much only part of the team. They weren’t known, well at least, outside of the team. There was the one time he tried to save the school bus, but since then… nothing. Superboy wasn’t widely known and that’s all he really was outside of the team. Even here he was Superboy, but not like he was as part of the team.

It seemed the answer wasn’t what Artemis wanted, even if she had been expecting it. Thankfully she didn’t get the chance to interrogate him more, as the Native woman returned with green paint. Slipping out the door Conner began to walk. His thoughts were running rampage throughout his head and he needed to think. Get his thoughts back in order. This shouldn’t be a tough decision for him, especially considering how big of an if it was, but it seemed to be one of the hardest decision in his life. Could he turn his back on the team that kept him from becoming a weapon of mass destruction? Or from Robin, who had become his little brother (the team’s little brother) in the time he had known him? The knowledge that it would become an easy choice if Robin turned out to be dead only brought a heavier weight on him. If Robin died… Conner would stay in a heartbeat. The cave would never be the same if Robin died, if any of the team died. 

Stopping at the edge of the village, Conner slid down a tree and sat. Placing his head in his hands he took a shaky breath. As far as he knew, from the knowledge he gained from Kypyo, the team was still alive. Not all of them were in perfect shape but they were still alive. The thought centered him, as he focused on that.  _ IF  _ the league came for them he would make the decision that he felt right. There was no need to focus on if’s. 

Conner lowered his hands and looked down at his arms. Black tribal patterns ran their way down his bicep and onto his forearms, stopping around his wrist. It was the same on both arms, even if the tribal prints had a few differences. The patterns were all unique and so fluid in a way Conner could barely begin to describe. All black, not a patch of red on it. Red reminded him of different things, not all bad. As long as it wasn’t blue, the blue of Superman, Conner was fine. Taking one more breath, Conner focused on the village. The team was almost all here, only three left (four if he counted Roy going off with Kikao). Hopefully they would all make it.

**_**********STRANDED**********_ **

It was the rocks sliding off the volcano's edge, a few crashing down into the lava and splattering it close to her, that brought Jena back in. Silently Megan stared at Jena from the middle of her cage, the girl’s eyes turning to a more lazarus pit color as she touched the top of Megan’s cage. The bars seemed to reinforce themselves with the volcano rock material, becoming thicker and possibly more durable. However during this time none of the volcanic rocks hit her cage. 

“When are you going to help me out?” Megan demanded, once the rock slide had ended.

“I am,” Jena replied, her red hood still up.

“Me. Let me out!” Megan exclaimed. “I have to help them. I have to help my friends!!”

“Help them how? You’re trapped. Even if this cage was gone do you really think you could leave?”

Megan didn’t want to admit it, but she knew it was true. The heat of the volcano was draining her abilities, her body was not used to it. This was basically a trap for her. Even if she did escape the volcanic rock cage, the chances of her escaping the actual volcano were slim to none. It was a cage inside a cage. If she did get out of the volcano it wasn’t like she knew where she was. Much less where her teammates,  _ her friends _ , happened to be. Only Jena did and she wasn’t telling, or looking like she was going to tell, Megan where her friends were. 

“Do you even care?” Megan demanded, tears dripping from her eyes as she stared at the red cloaked figure, “DO YOU EVEN CARE?!”

“Not really,” Jena replied, her eyes dimming back to their normal color as her hand left the top of Megan’s cage. “I don’t care about anything.”

“Not that you’re stuck in the past? That you don’t exist? That everyone you care about is in the future or already dead?” Megan replied, her voice choked with emotion. “Nothing at all?”

With Jena’s hood up she couldn’t see much of her expression. The older woman turned on her heel and began to walk out of the volcano. Tears in her eyes Megan watched as the blurry red figure disappeared, the edge of the cape fluttering around the entrance to her prison inside the volcano. With a soft sob Megan buried her head into her arms, laying flat against the floor. Then, she began to think  _ What would Robin do? _ which gave her a new resolve. Getting out of her would be her first step. But how? 

Eyes searching the cage, she crawled closer to the bars. Her hands rose and encircled the bars before tugging. It didn’t even budge. With a soft sigh she thought harder. Maybe if she could gather up enough strength she’d be able to shape shift and slip through. That would require gathering up all her strength, which would make the escape difficult. Sighing softly she pressed her forehead against the bars and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

During his vigil over the shelter and Robin, Kaldur began to try and piece together his memory. There were blank spots, but less than the others had. He remembered, clearly, saving Robin. However he didn’t remember why he had to save Robin. Just that the younger boy had been bleeding heavily from a gash in his side and was sinking below the waves. Kaldur also remembered the hurricane that went over his head before taking Robin to the island nearby. Then he passed out. Kaldur also clearly remembered the drain he felt with keeping Robin alive. How he did exactly what his queen had told him never to do, overexert himself. But what choice did he have? Robin, the youngest of the team, would have died if he hadn’t saved his life! Yet Kaldur could still feel the drain in his body, the weak feeling he had hoped never to feel. The magical muscles of his body had been weakened and could tear if he used them again. He hoped he wouldn’t. But he also knew that if it came down to Robin’s life, he would gladly tear the magical muscles in his body.

A chitter by his ear brought him out of his musings. Jolting slightly, he realized that the mongoose had jumped onto his shoulder. If a mongoose had passed under his watch, what else had? Instead of letting himself fall back into his head, he could piece together the rest of his memories when he didn’t have a gravely injured friend, Kaldur gently coaxed the mongoose onto his hand so that he could properly face it.

“What is it friend?” Kaldur asked.

The mongoose chittered again, leaning back onto its back legs. This brought the mongoose up to its full height, making it easier for the mongoose to look at Kaldur. A brief thought that there was more to this mongoose than what it seemed crept into Kaldur’s head, but he quickly banished it. Being over paranoid was never a good thing. It would make you retreat into yourself and you’d never have any allies. That was not a smart way to live your life. Batman had barely escaped that by bringing in Robin and trusting, to an extent, Superman and the rest of the League.

“Will you show me?” Kaldur tried.

As though he understood what Kaldur said, the mongoose lept out of his hands and skittered along the cave ground. Eyes following the movements of the mongoose, still standing near the entrance, Kaldur watched as the animal stopped beside Robin. Now slightly worried Kaldur left his vigil at the cave and knelt besides the youngest. Unlike how Robin normally was when asleep (there were plenty of times he drifted off when the team was together, usually a movie night) there were no relaxed features. Face drawn with pain, Robin even whimpered occasionally in his sleep. There was a rattling in his breathing, almost pained. Sweat beaded off of his forehead, face paler than normal.

“Robin,” Kaldur whispered softly, kneeling beside him and silently wishing they had more supplies than they did currently.

As expected, there was no response from the younger. A soft sigh escaped him as he stood up again. Unlike him, Robin was completely human. There were no magical remedies to his injury. The only thing they could hope for was that King Orin got his message and was rushing to their location. Hopefully with the entire League as well. With the League he wouldn’t have to worry about staying behind to look for his team. They could look for him. Maybe even find him faster than he could.

“Help will be here soon,” Kaldur promised the younger, not knowing if Robin could hear him or not.

Another whimper escaped Robin and Kaldur wet a piece of cloth from the medical kit that Robin had, before gently placing it on Robin’s forehead. Not recognizing him in what Kaldur assumed was a fever induced haze (as Robin’s eyes had cracked open but didn’t seem to be focusing on anything) the younger tried to squirm away. Kaldur shushed him and continued to mop up the sweat. The shushing seemed to work as Robin settled down and his eyes shut tightly. With another sigh Kaldur re-wet the cloth before leaving it on Robin’s forehead and standing. 

“I’ll be back,” Kaldur promised, before grabbing the mongoose and setting him at the entrance of the cave, “Watch over him.”

The mongoose chittered his agreement before settling down in front of the cave. Now feeling a bit better about leaving his injured and vulnerable teammate in a cave, Kaldur walked back towards the beach. The morning sun was beginning to rise and Kaldur silently hoped that he would at least have a message back from his king, or even better King Orin himself. Salty air kissed his cheeks as he stood at the water's edge. Occasionally a bigger wave would make the water touch his feet, but for the most part it just tickled his toes. The wind brushed against his skin in welcome, but Kaldur didn’t budge. In front of him the sun began to rise, setting off beautiful colors against the ocean waves. 

Beginning his trek forward, Kaldur sunk beneath the ocean waves and swam down. The same animals as last time, minus the dolphin that left to deliver his message, greeted him. As polite as always Kaldur pet the nose of a few animals, letting them nudge against him and nuzzle close. Yet Kaldur needed to know if the message had been sent and received and if any help was coming. Robin needed it, soon. Honestly Kaldur was unsure just how much longer Robin would last. If Robin died… Kaldur didn’t even want to think of the repercussions. The possibility of the team getting disbanded was dangerously high, not that Kaldur would blame Batman. Batman… he was scary normally Kaldur didn’t want to think of how terrifying the man would become. What would happen to the rest of the proteges? To Wally, Artemis, Superboy, and Megan? Would they get fired?

“Has the message been received?” Kaldur asked one of the many dolphins nearby.

“We are unsure,” the dolphins replied in their tongue, “Long way is Poseidonis.”

“How long do you believe it will take?” Kaldur could feel the tightening of his chest for fear of his friend.

“Two days there, two days back. If no unpleasant surprises.”

Silently Kaldur hoped it wouldn’t take that long. The Surface would be a faster route to take, as the air didn’t hold many surprises. However he could only hope that Aquaman, King Orin, saw it that way too and notified the League. Many of them could make it in minutes, like Flash. If they sent the Flash ahead, he would be able to take Robin back. The rest of the Team could, hopefully, wait for the rest of the League to make an appearance. With a soft sigh Kaldur thanked the animals before surfacing again and heading towards the cave where Robin was. 

The mongoose caught sight of him and chittered, before disappearing towards where Robin lay. Silently Kaldur checked on Robin before standing at the front of the cave once again. Four days, closer to three now, until help would come. Kaldur closed his eyes, hearing the raspy and weak breathing of the younger. 

“Hold on Robin, help is coming,” Kaldur whispered, opening his eyes once again and staring out at the rising sun.

**_*******STRANDED*******_ **

After the rockslide, Roy had the genius idea to make his way towards the volcano instead of away from it. There had to be a reason for the rockslide, since there hadn’t exactly been an eruption. While Kikao was very much against the idea, he wasn’t going to leave Roy on his own (which was very thoughtful of him). So the two rode closer to the volcano, before stopping the horses at the bottom. It was tall, taller than Roy imagined. Towering hundreds upon hundreds of miles into the air. The top was obscured by some clouds. Gulping slightly Roy dismounted his horse after Kikao.

“‘Ea naha,” Kikao ordered. (Horses stay)

“Okay,” Roy agreed, grabbing the saddle pack and throwing it over his shoulder.

All his weapons and food were in that saddle pack. It’d be best to hold onto it, especially if they run into a few unsavory characters. Kikao also grabbed the saddle pack before tying both the horses against a tree. Then he grabbed a stick and walked around the volcano, with Roy following. It seemed Kikao knew where he was going as only moments later they found a path that wound its way around the volcano.

“I hohoe moe,” Kikao ordered, unsheathing his sword. (Follow)

Instead of responding, Roy tightened his grip on his bow. With a silent nod Kikao started the hike up the volcano. There were a few volcanic rocks in the way, which Kikao only stepped over. It was probably the smartest as well, since if there were any of his (or the team’s) enemies up here they didn’t want to alert them. Maybe it was just how Kikao was, a warrior, any chance of any sort of enemy hearing them he would take the necessary precautions to make sure that doesn’t happen. 

Don’t look down, that was one of the main thoughts running through Roy’s head. While he normally wasn’t scared of heights, if he fell none of his arrows would be able to save him. There were no trick arrows in his arsenal at the moment. All of them had been washed away. Just plain old normal arrows and a plain old human with training. If he fell off the edge of the volcano there wasn’t even anything to break his fall, except for the hard ground at the foot. Maybe he would just roll down, which would hurt all the same.

“Kaki,” Kikao snapped, gesturing for him to keep moving. Roy hadn’t even realized he stopped. (Quickly)

“I’m coming,” Roy grumbled, the word in their language was too long for him to even bother replying.

It was getting the hotter he got to the top. Sweat formed on his forehead and dripped down his face. The heat practically wafted off of him. With the sun rising in the sky it was hotter than it’d be at night. He licked his parched lips and wiped some sweat away with the back of his hand, which didn’t help much as there was sweat there too. It seemed Kikao noticed as he stopped in a shady spot on the volcano, a rock outcropping blocking the sun, and sat down with his legs crossed. Filled with relief Roy collapsed next to him, pulling out the canteen of water and drinking some. 

“I haamoy mo hapi a wonooa oi,” Kikao said, pointing to the continuation of the trail. (Continue after break)

“Ki kohe,” Roy agreed, taking a deep breath of air. (Alright)

Leaning his head back against the volcano side, Roy chanced a glance at Kikao. The blue paint seemed to have faded in the time they left, some of the markings seemingly washed partially away from the sweat on his forehead. While he hadn’t paid much attention to Kikao, more distracted by everything else, he noticed that he was very much a warrior. Scars crisscrossed his bare arms and he was certainly more ripped then most kids his age. That said he couldn’t be much older than Conner, certainly no older than him. There was still some baby fat on his face. This made Roy wonder just how old you had to be to be a warrior in this culture, or get married for that matter. Could Nai’one be at marriage age, even if she was younger than Robin. Robin was only thirteen, Nai’one had to be ten to eleven, maybe a bit older if her appearance was deceiving. 

“I haamoy monowo,” Kikao interrupted Roy’s thought process. (Continue now)

“Pohiano,” Roy replied, getting to his feet. (Fine)

All he got in response was a glare. Their trek continued up the mountain. The sun was beginning to get to it’s highest point in the air, close but not there yet. Somehow Roy just knew they were getting closer, especially when he heard the whirring sounds of a droid. Without looking he notched an arrow and sent it through the air. There was the clink of metal hitting before the grating sound reminiscent of nails on chalkboard. As he turned he watched the droid waver in the air before falling to the ground with the arrow still inside. There was a dust cloud as it crashed, metal pieces going everywhere. Kikao looked over the edge of the volcano before shrugging and continuing on their trek.

“Well, well. Imagine seeing you here,” the familiar voice of Cheshire crooned. “I guess you are looking for the little Martian.”

Cheshire suddenly dropped down between him and Kikao. The younger boy let out a cry as he charge. However the assassin dropped down on one leg and sent her other foot out. Horror briefly flashed through Kikao’s eyes as he tripped, but Roy quickly grabbed him before he could fall off the edge of the volcano. Refusing to loosen his hold on Kikao, unsure if he would be able to save him from falling again, even as the younger boy struggled, Roy looked up at Cheshire. The smirk on her dark face was still there, her mask dangling loosely from her fingertips.

“Where’s your friends handsome?” Cheshire asked. “I don’t see brooding and angry around.”

“They’re not here,” Roy replied stiffly.

“Good. Gives us time alone.”

“Where’s Miss Martian, Cheshire?” 

“You don’t know?” Cheshire’s eyes widened slightly even as her smirk grew. “And I thought you did. How silly of me.”

“I oy koyo oky eo eo!” Kikao demanded, fighting against Roy. (Let me fight her!)

“Lola’i,” Roy replied. (No)

“You’re already fitting right in.” Cheshire relaxed against the side of the volcano. “Learning their language and everything. Well, I’m gonna have to fight you anyways. Can’t let you get the martian and all. Kypyo darling!”

“Kypyo.” Kikao practically went limp in his arms. “Mio kymokoeo.” (Kypyo, traitor)

There was a second of silence as Cheshire kept smirking at them and Roy didn’t move. Then it was broken by movement behind Cheshire. A red cloaked figure, Kypyo, glided up to them. Expecting a fight, Roy released Kikao (who drew his sword having broken out of his stupor) and drew an arrow back on his bow. However Kypyo just stared at them from behind Cheshire.

“Deal with them,” Cheshire told Kypyo before blowing a kiss at Roy. “If you survive, we can have some fun.”

“Survive?” Roy asked, as Cheshire disappeared up the volcano.

Before Roy could react, Kypyo placed a hand on the volcano. There was a rumbling sound and Kikao suddenly charged. Unsure of what to do, Roy released an arrow. It flew through the air. At the same moment lazarus pit green eyes glowed from underneath the cloak and the volcano  _ moved _ . Rocks poured down the side of the mountain as it literally shifted. A wall began to form and push out of the side of the volcano, the ground beneath him crumbling and shifting. Everything slowed as the wall caught Kikao, a rock stabbing straight through his body. Blood flowed through the wound as Kikao was pushed out the side of the volcano, dangling over emptiness with nothing to catch him except for the ground feet below. His sword was no longer in his grasp and Roy saw it on the ground besides the newly fashioned wall. Yet the ground beneath him still moved. Before Roy could fully grasp that Kikao was now dead, dangling hundreds of feet in the air, the ground beneath him disappeared. The sword fell besides him as Roy slid down what was basically a slide on the side of the volcano. Rocks cut into his bare skin and shredded his clothes, the sword sliding down in front of him. Once he reached flat ground Roy rolled, more bruises and scrapes appearing on his body. 

Numb, minutes later Roy got to his feet shakily. The sword glistened in the light, which he scooped up. Then he turned his face upwards towards the volcano. There the newly fashioned wall was easily seen, separating them from where he assumed Megan and the villains were. As his eyes traced the shadow of the wall a lump appeared in his throat when he saw a human shaped figure punctured with a stone. Kikao, the warrior. A scream erupted from his throat as he collapsed back onto his knees, punching the ground harshly. The kid couldn’t have been older than Conner. There was no reason for Kypyo to have killed him, other than that he was helping him. Tears clouded his vision and Roy wiped the ones that fell from his eyes away harshly. No, he had to stay strong. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Roy gripped the handle of the sword tightly. Then he stood once again, ignoring the ache of his new injuries, before heading towards where the horses were tied. He’d find the others, then they’d all return to get Megan and avenge Kikao’s death. 

**_***********STRANDED***********_ **

At some point Conner returned to the village. The Villagers were milling about, children with their mothers, their fathers chatting nearby. Some of the older kids talking to each other as they walked on by. A couple of the elders sitting in their rocking chairs, drawing on the ground with the stick or sewing a new garment together. Everyone was doing their own things, completely content. Yet Conner could feel, and see, the underlying fear and tension. Elderly women glancing around constantly, the men and some of the teenage boys with their hands near their weapons, a few of the older girls with knives on their person, kids sticking close to their parents even as they played nearby, mothers whispering to each other and constantly glancing around. They were scared of ending up under attack, scared of the threat that King Halamoenaene posed to them, scared that their leader Kie’one wouldn’t survive. All of them stared at him as he walked back to the hut where he left Artemis.

“I hate you,” Artemis told him.

Conner did a double take at the sight of her. At first he hadn’t recognized her. The Native woman had darkened Artemis’ lips with black paint, using the same black paint to do what Conner heard the girls in his class call winged makeup on her eyes. Then the dark green paint created an almost tree like figure on the right side of her face, going down her neck and arms as well as down to her stomach and side. There were what looked to be cracks going up her legs in the same dark green paint. As though she had caught him staring (she had) Artemis had her eyebrows risen.

“Impressed? She took forever doing this,” Artemis said.

“I had a whole ceremony when they did mine. However Kie’one did the painting,” Conner gestured to the prone form on the bed, Nai’one no longer beside her mother.

“You must have enjoyed that.”

In response Conner only shrugged. He had enjoyed the whole night, not specifically Kie’one. It was a bit much, why were they worshipping him he wasn’t a god?, if he was being completely honest. No one had ever looked at him with reverence before, or hope, or any sort of good emotion. Well, no one but the team. Then again, the team was practically his family. Yet Conner also knew just how quickly they could turn against him. He’d seen it enough when it came too Batman and Robin, occasionally with Superman. There were a few times Robin came back to Mount Justice angry and immediately spared with one of them until Black Canary came. Usually Robin came to him, knowing that there wasn’t much he could do to hurt him. However Conner wasn’t sure he wanted the villagers to turn on him as the people back at the main world did.

“Can we visit Wally?” Artemis asked. “Is he even awake yet?”

“I don’t know. We can visit ki koyko and see,” Conner replied.

“Then let’s go.”

Without even waiting for his reply Artemis walked out of the hut. Sighing softly Conner followed Artemis outside. There she waited for him until he began to walk towards ki koyko’s hut. Inside there was one of the native men, ki koyko himself, had white paint on his right eye that formed a dragon. The rest of him was covered with animal skins, with a bone of some animal stuck through his nose. His hair was long and pure black, entangled with some string and beads, a few pieces braided. In all honesty he didn’t think ki koyko was a very hygienic doctor, at least in the American sense of the word.

“Is he alright?” Artemis demanded, catching sight of a very pale Wally laying in one of the straw beds. 

Poor ki koyko didn’t understand what Artemis said. Instead he looked at Conner as though asking for him to translate. It took a few seconds for Conner to figure out the proper translation for a few of the words and even longer for him to piece together the proper sentence.

“Yo eo Ki Kohe?” Conner translated, ignoring the look Artemis gave him.

“Heomai, i pana oe ko oe,” Ki Koyko replied, gesturing towards the pale form of Wally besides Artemis. (Asleep, need food)

“What did he say?” Artemis demanded harshly.

“He said that Wally is asleep and needs food,” Conner responded.

“We had food, not a lot of food, but we had enough that it shouldn’t have been an issue…”

“Wally has a faster metabolism than others.” Conner remembered, biting his lip. “Like his uncle. We need to get him a lot of food.”

“I’ll help the hunters then. Carry mine and Wally’s weight with the food.”

For a few moments Conner felt like he was interrupting something personal, something intimate. Artemis was holding Wally’s hand, almost like they had always gotten along, with her free hand brushing the damp red hair out of his face. Then it was over as Artemis stood up, wiping her hands on the animal skin skirt, before turning to face Conner.

“The hunters leave at daybreak and return at night. Sometimes they have longer hunting trips that can go on for weeks,” Conner told her softly, “Go find Hohoe, he’s in charge of all of the hunters. His sister Halahalano, also hunts and you might be able to join her group.”

“How do I find them?” Artemis demanded.

“Halahalano has red paint under her eyes with a white strip on the bottom of that. Then black paint over her lower lip. As for Hohoe, he has white paint going down the middle of his face, with a white stripe over each of his cheekbones and white dots underneath the white stripes.”

“Very descriptive.”   
With that Artemis disappeared into the village. Sighing softly Conner looked to the sky. There was nothing there but clouds and the blue sky, the yellow sun shining brightly in the sky. His eyes traced over the trees to where the volcano climbed above the clouds. Something had changed with the volcano, which Conner couldn’t pinpoint at first. Then his eyes focused on one thing, one thing in the air. Or more accurately, one someone. While he was unable to see who it was he knew it had to be either Roy or Kikao. Something had happened. Something to do with the volcano.

**_*********STRANDED*********_ **

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Megan screamed the second Jena entered the volcano area again, “ANSWER ME!!”

The hood was lowered and Jena stared at her impassionately. Anger rolled off of Megan in waves and she stayed close to the bars. Gathering her strength meant not doing anything excessive, eating the food they gave her instead of scorning it like she did the first week or so. All the water she got had to be consumed slowly, at least until they gave her the next thing, in order to keep from slipping into a coma. Taking a deep breath she stared at Jena.

“There were some stragglers coming up the mountain,” Jena replied evenly, “I took care of them.”

“Did you kill someone?! DID. YOU. KIll. SOMEONE?!” Megan demanded.

“Yes.”

Megan sagged against the bars of her cage. The simple answer, and how nonchalant she said it, was almost too much for her. Who had Jena killed was the biggest question? Was it one of her teammates or just some random person? Someone native to this island? It frustrated her not knowing. Add to the fact that Jena acted like she didn’t care. Didn’t care that she just ended someone’s life and played god. 

“How could you?” Megan whispered.

“It’s easier than you think,” Jena replied, pushing her cloak back so that it looked more like a cape.

This startled Megan a bit, as this was the first time she had seen Jena fully without her cloak on. Her top was kevlar, as were her pants, both black. There were combat boots that rose to her shins. Then, on her exposed skin, there were red patterns. The patterns looked almost like leaves and petals, a few lines going up from between her breasts. This continued down her arms and up her neck. There were guns and a sword on what looked to be a utility belt, reminiscent of a mix of Robin and Batman’s, that swung low on her hips.

“You think of me as a villain, others think of me as a good guy, I prefer to think of myself as neutral. You want to know why Megan?” Jena knelt down in front of Megan’s cage. “I don’t kill for pleasure, I don’t break into things for the adrenaline rush. I only do what I have too. If killing comes into play, so be it. Survival, my survival, is my first priority.”

“You’re sick,” Megan hissed.

“Too some maybe. But my future, it’s kill or be killed.”

“This isn’t your future Jena! It’s not kill or be killed here!”

“No. It’s even worse here. Here no one cares about anything. Not even themselves.”

With that Jena stood to her feet, returning her cloak back around herself and pulling the hood up over her head. Then she turned around and walked out of the volcano. Megan waited. And waited even longer. Until she was certain she was alone. Then, using the strength she had saved, shifted. Her body transformed and shifted until she was a bird. Hopping through the bars she continued to hop to the edge of the cave entrance. It got cooler the more she moved away from her previous cage. Once outside she spread her wings and the updrift of the wind caught underneath the feathers. She lifted into the air and zoomed around the volcano. As she turned a corner she noticed an out of place cropping of rocks.

Then she saw the body. So shocked she nearly fell out of the sky, Megan stared at it. A young boy, possibly the same age as her, hung from the rocks. His body pierced through. Blood dripped from the rocks and his body. It was fresh too. Eyes starting to blur with tears, Megan flew away from the volcano before crash landing a few miles away. A sob escaped her and she transformed back to her green martian form. 

While she had escaped, she was still weak and didn’t know where anyone was. It’d be to risky to use her telepathy to find them, as her mind would be wide open to pick up anyone, or fly. Cheshire had proven that she could find her in camouflage mode and Megan couldn’t be sure Kypyo would be able to as well. No, the best chance would be to walk and find them. Though that was risky as well. With a soft sigh, wiping away the stray tears and forcing back the horror of seeing the dead body, Megan got to her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

As the sun set Kaldur worked on building a fire. The heat made him flinch a few times until he got it started and stepped away. Then he looked up at Robin, the younger’s eyes flitting back and forth unseeing in his fevered state. Hopefully someone would show up tomorrow, be it Superman or Flash, to come find them. Yet Kaldur couldn’t stop thinking about the words the dolphin had said, about it being two days there with no delays. Knowing their luck there would be a delay, a major one too. With their luck Robin would die before help came.    
Shaking his head as though it would banish the thoughts, Kaldur checked the front of the cave once more. There was nothing but the dark of the night out there, with the trees casting even darker shadows into the cave. Another look towards Robin made him smile, despite how close to death the younger lingered. The mongoose, whose name Kaldur still hadn’t caught from the Romanian mutterings slipping from Robin’s lips, was resting with his head on Robin’s bicep. Only seconds later the smile fell when Robin tossed and turned, eyes fluttering shut. Then Robin stopped moving.

“Robin?” Kaldur asked, watching the chest of the youngest, hoping for it to move. “Robin?!”

Not waiting any longer, Kaldur rushed to his side. Remembering what he learned both in Atlantis and at Mount Justice, Kaldur put two fingers on Robin’s neck. Then he bowed his head in hope. A second passed, two, three, four… no heartbeat. With a soft curse in his native tongue, Kaldur began to do chest compressions. This continued for a few minutes before he checked Robin’s pulse. Still nothing. Another curse slipped his lips and Kaldur continued the compressions. 

“Robin, I’d rather not get killed by Batman so no dying, you hear me? Think about the team.” Kaldur honestly wasn’t sure if Robin could hear him or not but it made him feel better. “They’ll be devastated, I’ll be devastated. Come on Robin.” Kaldur was scared of breaking Robin’s ribs, but even more scared of losing Robin. Shutting his eyes Kaldur continued to press, despite feeling Robin’s ribs beginning to crack. “Don’t give up, come on. Come on.”

**_***************STRANDED*************_ **

Again on a horse, this time with another horse tied to the back of his saddle, Roy stared straight ahead. It was dark, but he  _ needed _ to get away from the volcano. As far away as he possibly could. If he managed to stumble across some of his teammates so be it. Until that point he had to get away. The image of Kikao getting impaled with the rocks were still fresh in his mind. The knowledge of how young he was taunted him. And the blood on his hands, figurative as it may be, and the sword at his waist reminded him just how little he had done to save him. Roy hadn’t frozen in battle since he first started out. But he had with Kypyo, which had caused Kikao to die one of the worst deaths Roy had witnessed. It wasn’t in his top ten, but definitely top fifteen. And wasn’t that depressing. He had a top ten worst deaths he’d seen. 

There was a rushing stream in front of him when he finally stopped. It was there he turned the horse around to face the volcano behind him. The dark shadow loomed up into the stars, where Kikao’s body on the outcropping of rocks, hanging limply as a black shadow. While Roy wasn’t sure what he was to do, the proper funeral rites for the Natives on this island, he knew he had to say something. Something to properly send off Kikao. 

“Kay koyo mio mo ‘yno a ko, Kikao. Haamoho monowo, o i mi ko mo’yheo,” Roy whispered, moving his gaze away from the outline of Kikao’s body and to the sky. (Your fight is over, Kikao. Rest now, and be in peace.)

It seemed right, in a way. Kikao died in a fight between them and Kypyo. This was the only way Roy truly felt that, if souls were an actual thing, that Kikao’s soul would truly be able to rest. Even if he was too far away for it to be heard, a weight seemed to lift off his chest. Running a hand down his face, feeling the new bruises and cuts, Roy turned the horses back towards the stream and made his way through it.

“Find the others, regroup, free Megan, and avenge Kikao,” Roy said under his breath, reminding himself of his agenda.

It would do no good to go after Kypyo, Cheshire, and Sportsmaster by himself. Not in his condition (as the aching of his entire body reminded him) and he knew he wouldn’t win that fight. His best bet was to find the others. Even if that bet was very low, especially if he took into consideration the shape they might be in. Clenching the leather reins tighter in his hand, Roy urged the horses on. He had to find them, he had to find the team. Not only for Kikao, but for the team in general. They could all be hurt, badly. It’s been a little over a week. Their chances of surviving dwindled each day to almost non-existent numbers. 

There was a light up ahead, the flickering casting shadows in front of him. Narrowing his eyes Roy got off the horse, tying it to a tree, before heading towards where the light came from. Inside their were worried whispers, in a voice familiar to Roy. Furrowing his brow, Roy listened closer and recognized the mix of Atlantean and English. It was Kaldur. Stepping into the light Roy nearly lost his lunch, which had literally just been bread, at the sight. Kaldur was knelt over the prone form of Robin, preforming CPR.

“Kaldur!” Roy exclaimed, rushing towards the side of the two younger males.

“Roy?” Kaldur sounded breathless, still performing CPR on Robin.

“What happened?” Roy was trying to keep from panicking, but he didn’t see what exactly he could do. Except…

His mind working fast Roy grabbed the pot nearby, sighing in relief when he realized his hunch was correct. Water filled the pot halfway, but it was more than enough. Then he tore open Robin’s suit, pushing it off thin shoulders. There was a lump on Robin’s chest and Roy really hoped it wasn’t anything major, no matter how vain a hope. Forcing his eyes away Roy poured the water over Robin’s chest.

“Hope you can do your electricity thing right now,” Roy said to Kaldur, “It’s Robin’s only hope.”

“Move,” Kaldur ordered.

Deciding it was best to listen, Roy scooted out of Kaldur’s way. The Atlantean rested his hands on Robin’s chest and Roy watched as the markings on his arm glowed blue. Then silver electricity sparked and wound down the glowing marks and hit Robin’s chest. His back arched into the air, eyes still closed. The electricity disappeared and Roy quickly checked Robin’s pulse. It was there, weak and fluttering, but still there.

“He’s alive,” Roy whispered.

Kaldur sagged down in relief and Roy watched carefully. It was around that time he noticed the mongoose, sandy colored, sitting besides Kaldur. The mongoose’s little nose twitched. As though Kaldur noticed him watching the mongoose, the Atlantean waved him off.

“It’s Robin’s. Been clinging to him as long as I’ve been awake.” Kaldur winced as he sat up.

 

“You okay?” Roy asked, even as the mongoose snuggled closer to Robin.

“Fine. I’m more worried about Robin.”

“We can’t move him right now. It’s too risky.”   
“Do you know where anyone else is?”

“Conner’s okay. We were at a village together. I left to find you guys. I have a suspicion about where Megan is but we can’t get to her now.”

“Do you remember anything?”

“Not much. We can’t worry about that right now though. Our worry is Robin.”

It seemed that Kaldur was thinking about making a tough decision. The look on his face, it was the same one Robin made whenever he made a rough call. This set Roy on edge, as he wasn’t sure exactly what decision Kaldur was going to make. It couldn’t be about Robin, as Kaldur and him had just brought him back, but it could be about them.

“I sent a message to the league,” Kaldur told him.   
“How? None of the communications are working,” Roy replied.

“Through the sea creatures. He should’ve gotten it by now if there weren’t any complications. Which means that tomorrow, if he got it, someone from the League will be heading to the beach nearby. Someone needs to meet them.”

Already Roy could see where this was going. Kaldur was going to stay in the cave and wait for League news. This also meant that Kaldur, once Robin was able to move to the village, would trust him with the team’s youngest member. But there was also the added fact that even when Kaldur got the League contact, he wouldn’t know where to send them for him, Conner, and Robin. With a soft sigh Roy waited for the last bit of Kaldur’s decision.

“I’ll be staying here,” Kaldur said.

“You want me to take Robin back to the village for medical treatment,” Roy sighed again.

“Yes.”

“What will you do when the League comes?” 

“I don’t know. Send them to you?”

“I’ll do my best to find and gather the rest of the team to the village. Head to the volcano. When you reach it head east, the village is a few miles from there.”

“Thank you Roy.”

**_***********STRANDED*************_ **

It was the next day that Wally woke up, with Conner by his side. The clone of Superman had left Nai’one and Kie’one alone, as they were both awake and getting ready. There had been a decision that Mokyaheni Kie’one would rejoin her tribe once again, as their leader. This was a power play, one to show that she was still able to lead. It also included Conner showing that he trusted Mokyaheni to take care of her tribe. That was something Conner was willing to do. Especially if Artemis and Wally were by his side.

“Arty?” Wally mumbled, stirring on the bed.

“Try again,” Conner replied, having heard the slight change in speed of Wally’s heart that showed he was waking.

“Conner?” Wally’s eyelids parted slightly and he peered at the clone, “Huh, so we did find someone.”

“You okay? Artemis is out hunting but she should be back soon.”

“Fine. Where are we?”

As Wally struggled to sit up, Conner making no move to help, he also looked around Ki Koyko’s hut. There wasn’t much to see, besides the drying herbs hanging from the ceiling. Everything else was in a separate area of the hut, including Ki Koyko’s personal lodgings. This was just where the patients were kept, away from anything except the herbs. However Wally kept looking around with confusion.

“We’re in a little village. Fairly certain they’re the only ones on the island but they split. King Halamoenaene took the villagers that followed him whereas Mokyaheni, as most people know her, kept the village and the villagers in it. There’s a minor fight going on between them,” Conner explained, “We’re in the village.”

“Is it safe?” Wally demanded.

“Relatively. Kypyo, Jena, knows where we are.”

“That’s her name? Wait, she knows where we are?! Why are we still here?!”

“Cause we don’t have the entire team. Roy is out looking but…”

A few curses slipped from Wally’s lip and Conner watched as he slipped off the cot edge. As though summoned Ki Koyko appeared around the corner, speaking angrily in the native tongue of the villagers. With a small smirk Conner leaned back as Wally was thoroughly chastised, even if he didn’t know it, and was pushed back on the bed. Ki Koyko continued to mutter under his breath in the native tongue while checking over Wally. It was probably horrifying for those that didn’t know what he was saying, but Conner found it enjoyable. Much better than the static he normally watched back at the cave. 

“Ilai e nao e ko hi’i,” Ki Koyko grumbled, stepping back. (You’re free to go)

“Moho’a Ki Koyko,” Conner replied, standing to his feet and gesturing for Wally to follow. (Thank you)

Despite the confusion on Wally’s face, the speedster followed him. Together they made their way outside and were quickly intercepted by a boy with a purple handprint covering his entire face. While the boy didn’t say anything, just grabbing Wally’s hand and pulling him away, his intentions were clear. Wally and the boy headed to the bathing pool whereas another boy, his face covered with blood red zebra like stripes, took Conner a different direction. They stopped outside the forest and Conner rose an eyebrow.

“I halakololeki,” the boy ordered, before disappearing back into the village. (Stay)

“Long time no see,” a teasing voice whispered from the shadows of the trees.

“Kypyo,” Conner replied evenly, turning to face where the voice came from.

She stepped between two bushes that parted as her fingers brushed against them. Gleaming lazarus pit green eyes stared at him as she lowered the red hood before they returned to the normal teal color. Not moving an inch towards her, staying rooted in his spot, Conner watched her impassively. Her lips twitched and she took another step towards him, eyes watching him as well.

“Everything is falling into place,” She told him slowly, lips forming the words like a prayer, breathless as she spoke, “It won’t be long now.”

“What are you talking about?” Conner demanded.

“One of you is dying, another clinging to vain hope while the other loses it, three are together but also farther apart than even they know, and the last won’t make it in time.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Trust is so easily lost, but not easily built.”

His brows furrowed together, even as her blood red lips tilted to a smirk. Understanding slowly dawned and his eyes began to widen. Then he followed her gaze over his shoulder, only to see Artemis watching him with wide eyes. Slowly she stumbled backwards before the archer ran back into the village. There was a gentle laugh from Kypyo, even as Conner began to burn with rage. Turning back to Kypyo, tearing his eyes away from where Artemis had disappeared, Conner grabbed her forcefully and forced her against the tree.

“You planned this!” Conner accused.

“Oh Conner,” Kypyo tilted her head up to look at him, not struggling from where her body was pinned against his on the tree, “Are you really that surprised?”

“I shouldn’t be.” He growled, staring down at her and watching the impassion in her eyes and the amusement that danced in the background from him falling so easily into her plans.

“Careful, Superboy.” His name fell from her lips like a lover, eyes darting away for a brief second even as she pushed herself more firmly against him, hands gripping his arms. “It sounds like you care, like you thought something was actually happening.”

“I don’t care and I don’t know what I thought.”

Once again Kypyo moved, twisting so that her arms were free. Conner didn’t stop this, knowing that he could easily restrain her, even as she put her arms around his neck. This movement confused him, but he didn’t focus on it. Instead he growled lowly and watched her.

“Poor little confused Superboy,” she breathed out, their breaths intermingling, “Unable to do anything for anyone, for his friends.”

“Stop that,” Conner ordered.

“Robin’s dying Conner.” When had she gotten this close to him? “And you aren’t doing anything.”

Their noses were practically touching now. Then suddenly Kypyo’s lips were on his. His eyes widening slightly in shock, Conner was unsure what exactly was happening. Sure, he had kissed Megan before. But this seemed different. There were no… sparks. It wasn’t the same. While Kypyo’s lips were soft, like petals, it didn’t have the same feeling as Megan’s did. Once the shock wore off he pulled away, disgusted, and wiped his mouth off. 

“What was that?!” Conner exclaimed.

But Kypyo was gone.

Frustration leaked into his movements as Conner returned back to the village. Anger clouded his mind as he stormed down the roads. Yet when he got pulled into the hut by a harsh hand, he didn’t lash out. Instead he let the anger and frustration gleam in his eyes as he looked down at Artemis and Wally standing in front of him. Both of them looked just as angry, Artemis fuming, as Conner was. However it bled out of him and he practically sagged against the wall behind him. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!” Artemis exploded. “YOU WERE TALKING TO LITTLE RED LIKE IT WAS NORMAL!”

“NOT TO MENTION YOU KISSED HER!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH M’GANN!! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!” Wally added angrily.

“Stop shouting,” Conner rubbed his ears as he growled out the words.

“STOP SHOUTING!” STOP SHOUTING!!!!” Artemis screeched.

“Look. Kypyo, Jena, Little Red, whatever she goes by. She had been giving me information, double agent style, that all panned out,” Conner explained, rubbing his forehead.

“Explain,” Wally demanded, Conner noticing that he had yellow paint like lightning on his entire body.

While they didn’t sit down, they didn’t look ready to explode anymore. Both of their positions were far from relaxed, but they seemed ready to let him explain. That was good, maybe they’d understand. However Conner didn’t really understand it much himself. Maybe there was still lingering shock from the kiss.

“Little Red, better known here as Kypyo, tricked me. She had been feeding me information about the team for a while. Basically that you’d all be dead if I killed her. Apparently that volcano-.” Conner gestured in the direction of where the volcano stood proudly in the sky. “-is active. It’s only her keeping back the explosion, that could kill everyone on this island. That’s including our team.” Then Conner pulled the plumeria blossom out of his pocket, the petals still intact. “She gave me this to call for help. I’ve never used it. I don’t plan to. I don’t know what I’m going to do with it, except thinking that it might be a good souvenir when this mission is done. Maybe give it to the league. I don’t know.”

“How many times have you seen her?” Wally asked.

“Including this time? Three. She just shows up.”

“Have you ever called her?”

“No.”

Neither of them seemed any less angry at him. Not that Conner exactly blamed them. He was angry at himself. It was so easy for him to be brought into Little Red’s web. To fall into it blindly. Now he wasn’t sure if the others should trust him. It was clear now that he was compromised, especially when he trusted Kypyo, Little Red as the others called her, when he shouldn’t have. When he knew he shouldn’t. While he wasn’t sure exactly if he had actually trusted her, it was close enough that he knew it was wrong. Conner hadn’t thought about it until now, until he realized that this closeness wasn’t good. That it wasn’t appropriate. That trusting her would only get them killed, or even worse captured and tortured.

“I get you don’t trust me now,” Conner sighed, “I don’t exactly trust myself. But we can’t afford to fall apart now, that’s what she wants.”

Their eyes narrowed slightly, even though Wally was the first to relax. As if taking her cue from Wally, Artemis nodded but didn’t relax like Wally did. It was a step in the right direction however. Even if it didn’t take once they got back to the mainland, if they got back to the mainland, if Conner decided to go back with them… it was a good thing for now. Otherwise Little Red, Kypyo, Jena, whatever she went by would have the upper hand. 

**_*********STRANDED**********_ **

Each step took her a step away from the volcano. A step closer to wherever she was going. Gravity was forcing her down, making each step a struggle. In all honesty she wasn’t sure exactly where she was going. She just had to get away. Go somewhere that wasn’t near the volcano. Maybe she would get in range of one of her teammates, which made her keep her mind wide open. Anyone could attack her right now, she was so vulnerable, but that was worth the risk if she could get in contact with one of her team members. Get in contact with anyone, any life except  those that brought them here.

_ Hello? Guys? Anyone? Please, it’s Miss Martian. _

As usual there was no response. With every call her resolve weakened. With every step her body felt heavier. Eventually she reached a cliff, waves crashing against the rocks below. Salty air caressed her cheek and she stared out at the horizon, the night sky with stars gleaming over the stars with the gentle reflections glistening on the watery surfaces. For some reason this calmed her, just staring at the waves. It was nothing like Mars, nothing like the volcano she had been kept in. The wind blew her red hair behind her, a few loose strands brushing against her face and nose.

“I’m impressed,” a voice said behind her, the breath brushing against her ear.

Megan shivered, “How’d you find me?”

“It wasn’t that difficult to figure out that you’d put yourself as far away from the body of the warrior Kikao, which led me here.”

Jena brushed her fingers against Megan’s arms, causing goosebumps to rise on her arm. Then Jena gripped Megan’s wrist and turned the Martian to face her. Eyes tracing Jena’s face, Megan was unsure of what was going to happen. Would Jena take her back to her prison? That seemed almost counterproductive honestly. Especially considering their deal.

“You escaped, good job,” Jena told her, “I won’t bring you back. But I will tell you that if you go left you’ll certainly get captured again and never find your team.”

“Thanks?”

Turning to face Jena, Megan found her wrist cold again and the girl in the red cape gone. With a soft sigh Megan decided it would be best to follow Jena’s directions. However she kept cautious, the little voice in her head that suspiciously sounded like Robin telling her what to do and where to go. She climbed into the trees, not as graceful as she would have liked. The shadows casted over her green skin. Due to lack of energy she couldn’t put on her camouflage mode, as the younger ones of their group liked to call it, but she could hide in the shadows. 

The buzz in her mind grew with every step, but yet there were no thoughts that joined hers. Then she began to hear  _ something  _ but it made no sense. Just tiny pieces of thoughts, scattered and broken. Like she was hearing it through the static from a radio. It was a new feeling for her, as there was no static in a mind link, but apparently on the edge of her reach caused something akin to it. Now intrigued by whatever it could possibly be Megan moved closer to it.

_ Come… make it through… night… gotta… _

_ Hello?  _ Megan sent towards the mind.

_ …-an?...-at you? _

It was so broken apart, difficult to hear, that Megan rushed closer. The buzzing got louder before fading away quickly. Hopefully that meant she was closer to whoever it was. Hopefully she would be able to fully tell whose mind it was at a closer proximity.

_ It’s Miss Martian! Where are you? _

_ M’Gann!  _ Kaldur’s mind exclaimed with another mind lingering near his.

_ Are you okay? Do you have Robin? _

_ Physically I am fine. We are in a cave near the beach, can you reach us? _

_ I can try. Who do you have with you? _

_ Red Arrow is here with me and Robin. _

_ I’ll link us all up. I don’t know where anyone else is. _

Focusing some more, Megan reached out with her mind. She gently coaxed herself into Roy’s mind, filtering through before linking him up with her and Kaldur. Then she began to look for Robin’s mind close to them. It was there, faint and too weak for her to feel safe in linking him up. The pain wafting off of him made her hurt and she didn’t want to give it to the others. Instead she soothed Robin’s mind gently before returning to Kaldur and Roy.

_ Link established.  _

_ Is Robin on it?  _ Kaldur demanded.

_ No, too risky. How did he get like that? _

_ Where do you want to start?  _ Roy snipped back.  _ Megan, think you can get to the village? That’s where Conner is. _

Taking this as an invitation to go through his memories, Megan soon found the village. The people there were just delightful and Megan hummed softly through the link. It was close to the volcano, but still a good distance away. There seemed to be a protective atmosphere in that place, even to outsiders. It almost seemed to good to be true.

_ Go M’Gann. Find the others and bring them to us. The League will come for us soon.  _ Kaldur replied.

_ Did you contact them? _

_ I sent a message to my King.  _

_ I’ll meet you at the village.  _ Roy told her.  _ With Robin. He needs medical treatment that we don’t have. _

_ I’ll prepare them for you. _

A sigh of relief escaped her lips and Megan relaxed against the tree behind her. The League was coming, they’re coming for them. Now she just needed to tell the others, when she found them. But first, she had to go to Conner. She needed to get him and then find the others. So that was where Megan began to head. Towards the volcano once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Somehow Kaldur managed to fall asleep. It wasn’t until morning he realized this however, probably something that Megan had done before she had broken the link, with the sunlight leaking into the cave. Blinking Kaldur sat up, glancing towards his left where he could see the weak rise and fall of Robin’s chest. However Roy was nowhere to be seen, yet that didn’t worry the Atlantean. As the eldest, Roy was able to care for himself. Not to mention he was one of the only past proteges that was now doing the solo thing. With that in mind, Kaldur stretched as he moved to his feet. His magic was aching, due to the electricity trick he had done to bring Robin back to life.

Remembering that caused an irrational, or maybe completely rational, fear to rise in his chest. The panic that had ceased after Robin’s heart had began to beat again was rejuvenated in his body. It only calmed again when he looked at the  _ living, breathing  _ body of his youngest member. Kneeling by Robin’s side he rested a webbed hand on the younger boy’s sweaty forehead. Reassured of Robin’s current living state, Kaldur gently brushed some of the sweaty bangs off of Robin’s forehead. 

“I couldn’t stop checking on him last night,” Roy announced his presence, entering with the mongoose happily sitting on his shoulder and two dead birds in his hand, “I was scared he would…” Die.

Barely containing the shudder of fear, Kaldur drew his eyes away from Roy to the unconscious form of Batman’s protege. Soft wheezes of pain escaped the youngest lip’s and Kaldur bowed his head slightly. Just imagining what would happen to the team in the wake of Robin’s death horrified him. Knowing that last night it had nearly became a reality… it made his chest clench and his heart stutter. No one would be able to stick around, the loss of their little bird would break them to pieces. There was no way any of them would be able to continue with the team without him. Robin was basically the glue of the team.

“Anyways,” Roy cleared his throat and Kaldur once again looked back at the archer, “I brought some food. Gotta keep our strength up.”

“Agreed. Is Robin safe to be moved yet?”

“He made it through the night. If he’s still doing well I’m gonna get going at noon. Should make it back to the village by nightfall.”

Kaldur didn’t reply, instead staying besides Robin in the cool cave and watching as Roy began to cook the dead birds. Occasionally a whistle would escape Robin, probably not a good sign, but at least he was still breathing. Robin’s tunic was still off his shoulders, exposing the lump on his chest and scars crisscrossing his torso. The sight caused something to tighten in Kaldur’s chest and he quickly turned away. A chitter from the mongoose brought Kaldur’s sight back to where Roy was knelt besides the fire, the mongoose still clinging to Roy’s shoulder.

“I wonder what Robin named it,” Kaldur said, trying to rid the silence.

“It’s Robin. Who knows,” Roy replied, turning the birds on the stick.

“Will you be taking the mongoose with you?”

“I doubt it will want to be separated from Robin. Will you be alright alone?”

“I shall be fine, friend. The League shouldn’t be too long. We will be reunited within a few days.”

Roy sent him a look, one that caused Kaldur to bow his head. This wouldn’t be easy even if Roy stayed here, or returned from bringing Robin to the village. The treacherous thoughts of the mission, of Robin, of everything lingered in his head. They would only get worse if Roy and Robin left, he knew this. It was a given. No one would be there to keep them from filtering in. Then there were the worse treacherous thoughts that would slowly filter through the wall. Was the League even coming for them? They’d have no choice if they got his message. Batman would come for them, so would Aquaman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Black Canary, but would the others? None of the others interacted with them much. Then again, at least those five would. He was fairly certain Manhunter would come for Megan, but he also didn’t know their relationship much. Not enough to judge at least.

“Are you alright?” Roy asked, breaking him from his thoughts by waving the meat of the cooked bird under his nose.

“I am alright,” Kaldur replied, graciously accepting the bird meat.

“You seemed lost in your head.”

“Worried for Robin.” Not exactly a lie but also not exactly the whole truth.

“He’s strong.”

“Strong does not mean much, in our line of work.”

The wheezing and pained breaths echoed loudly in his head. Along with the occasional whimper and whisper in a language Kaldur didn’t recognize. Unable to help himself Kaldur turned towards where Robin lay behind him, watching his eyes flutter and lips form words. The young boy was gripping the ground beneath him in tight fists, nails broken due to the scraping on the rough stone ground. Being gentle, Kaldur picked up Robin’s fisted hand and smoothed it out with gentle fingers. Somehow this seemed to help as Robin no longer spoke in the other language. However his face stayed pinched with pain. With a soft sigh Kaldur set Robin’s hand down on his lap and continued to eat the bird.

“I get why they jokingly call you Mom now,” Roy muttered.

The end of his lips quirked up. It wasn’t exactly a secret, as Wally often loudly (after getting in an argument with the others) would complain to him and use Mom in the process. The others also followed this example (once slipping up in front of Batman which made it difficult for anyone to make eye contact with him for a long time) and Kaldur found himself responding to it. However he didn’t know that Roy knew about it (probably either Robin or Wally’s doing) which made him wonder all who knew. 

“I’m not entirely sure just how much of it is joking anymore,” Kaldur replied evenly, “The entire team took me to the fair in Happy Harbor for Mother’s Day.”

A harsh snort escaped Roy and Kaldur’s lips twitched once again, “Oh yeah. That sounds like them. Congrats Kaldur, you’re a mom.”

Finally letting the grin escape, there was no need for them to be completely serious twenty-four seven, Kaldur shook his head. Setting aside the bird bones, as he had finished eating the meat, Kaldur got to his feet and stretched. Sunlight was cast on the prone form of Robin, which drew Kaldur’s eyes there. Each breath seemed to be a struggle for the young hero. This concerned Kaldur but there wasn’t much he could do. 

“Did he tell you?” Roy asked, bringing Kaldur’s attention back to him. The scarlet archer seemed sober suddenly. “A few days before the mission started Bats adopted another kid. Robin was so excited, even gave the kid a nickname. I haven’t met him yet, but I know Robin really wanted the mission to finish soon so he could get back to him.”

“No, he didn’t,” Kaldur replied.

“Could’ve been Batman telling him not to. He spilled the beans to Wally and I when we were on the cruise ship. I only just remembered…” Roy pet the mongoose on his shoulder distractedly.

“It gives him initiative to hold on and us to bring him home.”

“Yeah.”

Checking on Robin once more, Kaldur stepped out of the cave. There was no need to tell Roy where he was going, as it was fairly obvious. The ground beneath him changed from grassy dirt to coarse sand. Salty wind brushed against his skin and Kaldur couldn’t help but relax some. His home was so close, the ocean just feet away, but he couldn’t go in. He couldn’t leave his team on the island and return by himself. Not only was that terrible leadership, but it was also the worst thing a friend could do. They were family and he wouldn’t leave them behind.

Slipping his head underneath the cool salty water, Kaldur went into the reefs where the animals were. A few more curious ones brushed against him and nudged his hand while the older more wary ones just watched him from a distance. However the dolphins from when he sent the message came to his side, chattering in their native language. 

“Hello my friends,” Kaldur greeted, raising his right hand in a sign of respect.

“Kaldur’ahm,” the dolphins chorused giving a small bow.

“Any news?” Kaldur asked.

One of the dolphins shook their head. With a soft sigh Kaldur nodded in response, glancing back up towards the surface. Then, without a goodbye, he swam to the surface. Once he was back on the beach Kaldur looked over the horizon, silently hoping to see any sign of the league. Instead he only saw the blue sky and the ocean. Closing his eyes with a sigh Kaldur turned back to the forest and made his way inside the trees.

The trek back felt so much longer than it did to the waterfront. Outside of the cave, Roy was getting the horses ready. Checking the sun, Kaldur noticed it was higher now. That meant that Roy would be taking Robin soon to head for the village. Sighing softly, Kaldur walked past the older male and went inside the cave. There Robin was still lying on the ground, his cape a makeshift pillow, with the mongoose cuddled by his side. Kneeling by the younger boy, Kaldur ignored Roy as he entered and rested a hand on Robin’s forehead. The fever was still there and Kaldur bowed his head before turning to look at Roy over his shoulder.

“I think I’m gonna head out now. Hopefully Megan has reached the village by now,” Roy said, “Wanna help me with Robin? We’ve gotta secure him to the horse.”

“I’ll help,” Kaldur replied, shooing the mongoose (who chittered angrily at him before jumping on his shoulder) and picking Robin up.

He took it as a good side that Robin stirred a bit, eyelids fluttering as he peered blearily at Kaldur. Then the youngest fell back asleep, cuddled to Kaldur’s chest and weakly gripping the front of his shirt. A gentle smile crept onto his face and Roy settled Robin’s cape over his small body. Together the two stood in front of the horses. Roy had created a box, almost, for them to set Robin in. This way he wouldn’t slip off the horse. There were a few blanket like fabric pieces inside to keep it more comfortable. Roy took off one of the ends and Kaldur settled Robin inside, keeping him covered with the cape. As expected the mongoose leapt inside before Roy could close it again, settling by Robin’s head and snuffling.

“Save travels my friend,” Kaldur said, resting a hand on Roy’s shoulder, “Hopefully it won’t be too long before we see each other again.”

Roy glanced back at Kaldur, having returned the wall of the box, before resting his hand on top of Kaldur’s. He nodded once and broke away. Watching as Roy mounted the horse, double checking to make sure that the horses were secured together, Kaldur stood by the cave. Then he continued to stand there as they disappeared into the trees, towards the village. It shouldn’t take long for them to get there, hopefully before nightfall.

**_***********STRANDED*********_ **

The paint on his face and body had been redone, hair brushed, and his clothes cleaned. Sitting to his right and slightly in front of him was Kie’one, her hair french braided on the right with loose hair parted to the left. There were beads and thin leather rope tied around the end of the french braid. Her gold paint was joined with some black underneath her eyes and her lips were now pure gold. The clothes on her were in two parts, covering her chest and lower body. Then she was clad in jewelry, going up and down her legs and arms as well as one her head and around her torso. Nai’one was at her mother’s feet, wearing a simple dress and her hair had multiple braids throughout it. Jewelry was also on the young girl, but not as much as Mokyaheni Kie’one. Conner hadn’t seen Artemis and Wally, though he was certain they were nearby.

“Kaly konoko,” Kie’one called out, power seeping into her voice, “Oy i a’i’a oky nie eo, oahi mio i mokoy. i hoo’i’i e koly moy kao o mi oy eo aykay. Mokay e Superboi mo mokayloaloa. No okyo Yo e ko monowo’ilo eo mokay mi eo! Mokay e ‘onoke’o!” (My people, I say that there is nothing to fear. My warriors and I will not forsake you. We have Superboy by our side. The gods have gifted us with him! We will prevail!)

Cheers rose up in the crowd, Conner saw a few people nod at each other. He also had to admit that Kie’one had done a very good speech. It had done what she had wanted it too, boosted the morale of the villagers. Now if there mood stayed good, that would be helpful. King Halamoenaene was planning an attack, everyone could sense it. It was only a matter of time before he struck. They needed an army.

“That was quite a speech,” Artemis said from behind him.

How she had snuck up on him, Conner wasn’t sure. Maybe it was because of all the noise around him, distracting him. It wasn’t a good thing either. Cheshire was better than sneaking around then Artemis was, no offense to Artemis or anything, and Conner would so get an earful from Batman if he ever found it. If they ever came for them.

“You understood it?” Conner asked.

“It’s shocking what you can learn in a few days,” Artemis replied.

“Where’s Wally?”

“He’s still pissed at you. I however, understand better than most. Any information is helpful, regardless of the source. Just make sure that it’s reliable.”

“All her information panned out.”

“All of it?”

“There’s some I can’t confirm yet…”

“Like what?”

With a soft sigh Conner tugged at his black locks. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to do here. Even if most of the people didn’t know English, or like any but Nai’one and Kie’one, there was a chance (a high one) that Artemis would react badly. So he grabbed her hand and dragged her to his hut, where Wally was sitting on one of the hammocks. The ginger scowled at him but was quelled by a look from Artemis. 

“What can’t you confirm?” Artemis demanded, sitting on the hammock besides Wally.

“Kypyo told me that Robin is dying. I don’t know if it’s true or not but I also don’t know where he is either,” Conner replied.

“How would she know?!” Wally snapped.

“She knows the island. She was ordered by King Halamoenaene, probably on the orders from Cheshire and Sportsmaster, to kill us off.”

“Then why hasn’t she?” Artemis asked.

“I don’t know,” Conner replied, sitting on the hammock across from them tiredly, “Maybe because she wants to break us. Maybe she thinks we can do something for her. I don’t know.”

“Why would we do anything for her?! She’s a villain!”

“I think she prefers the term anti-hero.”

Wally practically snarled at him. Their trust was crumbling, right before Conner’s eyes. It was so strange seeing the usual happy easygoing speedster so angry. Maybe it was because Robin wasn’t here, maybe it was because he didn’t understand. It could also just be their situation, the stress of it finally causing him to snap. To blame Conner for what was happening to them. No one even knew what truly happened. Not enough anyways. None of them even knew what the missions was, is, anyways. 

“Calm it Baywatch,” Artemis ordered.

“He’s conspiring with Little Red!” Wally exclaimed.

“Talking, gathering information, isn’t considered conspiring. Yes, it’s wrong. Yes, he should’ve told us. But there’s nothing we can do about it now.”

“He kissed her!”

“She kissed me,” Conner replied.

“Shut up! It was still a kiss!”

With a soft sigh Conner flopped backwards onto the hammock. There was no reasoning with Wally it seemed. At least Artemis seemed to understand. Then again her family was a group of villains, so she was a little more open minded than most. They were now bickering, so much so that neither one noticed when Nai’one entered the room.

“I hi’i moe oe, e ko ohooeno yo halamoko,” Nai’one interrupted, once she seemed tired of the argument. (Come eat, the feast is starting)

“Moho’a ai, mokay i eo mo ‘oe’o moe kai,” Conner replied, getting to his feet. (Thank you, we will be there soon)

The young girl bowed before disappearing into the village. Ignoring the glower from Wally, Conner grabbed the plumeria blossom and stuffed it in his pocket. It seemed that Artemis was keeping him quiet as there was no comment. Without checking to see if the other two were following Conner exited the hut. Their footsteps in the dirt followed him however. 

There was a giant wooden table in the center of the village, Kie’one sitting at the head with Nai’one to her left. Three empty seats were on the right of Kie’one, the only empty seats. Obviously meant for him and the other two. Glancing behind him once, Wally and Artemis still behind him, Conner sat at the immediate right of Kie’one. Without even asking one of the other females, with what looked to be yellow tiger stripes on her body, served him. As though following his lead both Artemis and Wally sat down besides him and got served as well.

“Mokay i ko’e ai mokolo’o na ko mio hale a ko King Halamoenaene,” Kie’one whispered to him, “Hi heke hohoy e no monowo ‘eki.” (We must remain vigilant for the return of King Halamoenaene. He could strike at anytime)

“Loi, Mokyaheni Kie’one,” Conner replied softly. (Yes, Mother Kie’one)

The older woman leaned back in her chair, taking a bite of the meat in front of her. Their dinner continued with little talk, only a few comments about the three white people among them. Otherwise not a word was spoken. At least until one of the younger boys, around the same age as Nai’one, came running down the path. Alarm was on his face, half of which was painted a dark red, as he came up to them. Breathless he stared up at Kie’one.

“Hi oho ko mio kieke?” Kie’one asked. (What is it child?)

“Lamolamola koekomoheni, hi’i moe e ‘aka a koyho’i,” the boy replied. (Green girl, come in village)

“Green?” Artemis whispered.

“M’Gann?” Conner asked.

“Maybe…”

“I ‘owi moe eo eo elonile.” (Bring her here)

“Mokyaheni?” the boy checked with Kie’one, who nodded her approval.

Still gasping for air, the boy tore down the village path again. Even Wally seemed to have forgotten his anger at Conner, staring at him. If it was M’Gann, then all they needed to find was Kaldur and Robin (and a way to get Roy back). At least they’d be one person closer to being all together again. And wow that was strange, being optimistic. Yet, maybe he could stand to be a little less pessimistic at times. Then again, who else would be the one to remind the team of reality?

**_*************STRANDED*********_ **

Her feet hurt. That was all she could focus on. Other than the fact that there were two armed boys, their eyes darkened with paint and some scary looking patterns on their body, and their swords pointed to her neck. She had made it to her village, but her feet were sore. Honestly she wasn’t sure how much more she could walk. Even with shoes, her feet felt like they were burning. A boy had run ahead, probably to see if they should let her in the village, but now that same boy was running back. Due to her telepathy, which was wide open, she could understand what they were saying as though they were speaking english.

“Bring her to Mother Kie’one,” the boy panted.

The two boys on either side of her looked shocked. However Megan felt relieved. This just brought her closer to Conner, which made it easier for her to get Ki Koyko, the doctor, prepared for Robin. It would be easier if she knew exactly what was wrong with him, but it was too late for that now. With the sun beating down on her neck, Megan felt the bite of the sword hit her back.

“If she even moves weird I’m gonna stab her. Regardless of what Mother Kie’one said,” one of the armed boys said.

“Superboi requested for us to bring her. We don’t want the wrath of the god upon us. What if she is his goddess?” the young boy replied.

“Fine.” the bite of the sword disappeared and Megan let out the breath she was holding. “Wouldn’t want to risk his wrath.”

“Hurry. We shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

One of the armed boys grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her along the path of the village. It hurt, but Megan could deal with it if it meant she was getting to see Conner again. Besides, with the heat beating down on her from the sun, Megan couldn’t exactly fly or anything. Which meant that if something happened she wouldn’t be able to escape. But nothing was going to happen. Nothing was going to happen.

“Conner!” Megan exclaimed, catching sight of him sitting next to a (rather beautiful) woman with golden gracefully patterns covering her body and face.

“M’Gann!” Conner exclaimed.

Suddenly his arms were around her and Megan buried her face in his chest. She squeezed him tightly before pulling away, looking at him with wide eyes. It had been so long. Yet he looked perfectly healthy, if a bit different with the black paint on him. However she had to admit it looked good on him. A small smile graced her face before it widened when she saw the other two.

“Artemis! Wally!” she grabbed them in a hug tightly.

“Megalicious! Is it good to see you!” Wally hugged her back.

“We were so worried,” Artemis murmured.

“I was too. Roy told me where you are. Oh!” Megan suddenly remembered why she had come in the first place. “Hello Megan! We need to get Ki Koyko prepared! Roy’s coming with Robin and Robin isn’t doing so well.”

“Is he okay?!” Wally exclaimed, pushing away from her.

“Not really. I couldn’t establish a mind link with him. Kaldur and Roy were easy.”

“Kaldur, is he okay?”

“Yeah, they were in a cave by the beach.”

“Why isn’t Kaldur coming to the village?” Artemis asked.   
“Later, can you take me to Ki Koyko?”

Suddenly she was very tired. Walking all night would do that to someone. This was also a safe place, from what she had seen in Roy’s memories, which didn’t help. The knowledge that she was safe, surrounded by three of her teammates, caused the adrenaline to suddenly seep out of her. Yet she couldn’t sleep yet. Her mission wasn’t done. After she talked to Ki Koyko, then she could sleep. It was important. Robin’s life depended on this.

“You’re exhausted M’Gann,” Conner whispered, “I’ll let Ki Koyko know. Artemis, can you get her somewhere to sleep.”

There was something she was forgetting. “The League. Kaldur said he sent a message to Aquaman. They-” A yawn broke her sentence. “They should be here soon.”

“We’ll prepare ourselves for them. Now go with Artemis.”

“Alright…”

Stumbling along, Megan followed Artemis towards one of the huts. Inside there were a bunch of hammocks and that was about it. A few animal pelt curtains blocked the windows, which moved gently in a warm breeze. Yawning softly Megan curled up on one of the hammocks and let her eyes flutter close. The knowledge that soon Robin and Roy would be here helped her drift off.

**_*********STRANDED*********_ **

It was when the sun was starting to set that the village came into Roy’s view. Everyone was bustling around, baskets at their hips and swords by their sides. Someone spotted them and shouted out in their native tongue, announcing his return. Leading the horses inside the village, a few people asking for Kikao. However Roy didn’t respond, heading straight to Ki Koyko’s hut. There was no time to stop, Robin needed help right away. Barely moments ago his breathing had began to get weaker and Roy was scared to check his pulse. Not to mention the mongoose had began chattering insistently.

“Ki Koyko!” Roy called once he got outside the doctor’s hut. 

“E Foshean, yo koko’e ai. I hi’i moe e ‘aka, i hi’i moe e ‘aka a,” Ki Koyko called. (I’ve been expecting you. Come in, come in!)

After he got Robin in his arms, bridal style, Roy took him inside. The young boy was wheezing, face pinched with pain. One of Robin’s hands, pale despite his natural Romani skin, was gripping onto the front of his shirt. It continued to grip him there even after he was laid on one of the cots. Carefully prying off Robin’s fingers, Roy picked up the mongoose that was trying to stay with Robin. In anger the mongoose chittered at him. 

“I eo i Ko Maono?” Roy asked. (Will he be okay?)

“Heke a’i oky nie oy noi,” Ki Koyko replied, before shooing him out. (Can’t say yet)

“Ouch!” Roy exclaimed as soon as him and the mongoose were outside, “You bit me!” Roy stared at the mongoose in surprise.

Someone walked up behind him. The only reason Roy deemed it close to a threat was the snigger, as most people just walk right by. However he was distracted by the mongoose leaping onto his shoulder and chittering angrily into his ear. It was fairly clear that the mongoose was angry at him for getting separated from Robin. Then again it wasn’t like Ki Koyko was going to let a dirty mongoose in the hut while he was working on a patient. 

“Does that thing understand you?” Conner asked, standing beside him now.

“Probably.” The mongoose was glaring at Conner. “It’s Robin’s.”

“Does it have a name?”

“If it doesn’t I don’t know it.”

“Are you waiting out here for Robin?”

“Waiting for news, yeah.”

Two more people joined their group, Wally and Artemis. They came together and sat down besides Roy and Conner. All of them were slightly anxious for news, Roy more so as he had been there when Robin’s heart wasn’t beating. If he believed in a god he would be praying to it. As it were prayers to someone were passing through his head, silent promises to someone to be a better person going up. Occasionally Wally would shift, Artemis tap her fingers along her knee, and Conner tilt his head like he was listening in on something. The mongoose changed position from his shoulder to his lap at one point, settling down and putting it’s sandy colored tail over his dark nose. 

Then Ki Koyko exited the hut, looking exhausted and drained. Everyone jumped to their feet, the mongoose leaping back up onto Roy’s shoulder, and stared at him. The dark eyes of Ki Koyko immediately sought out Roy, which made sense as Roy was the one to bring him there. 

“Hi O’aho o’o. Nowo’ewo’e, Pana ‘opoloy mo a oky a kaly no mio heke,” Ki Koyko told them. (He’s awake. Weak, need treatment beyond my abilities)

“Oko, la eo, i a’o?” Artemis asked, her attempt at the villagers language a bit hesitant and some of the pronunciation was stumbled over. (But he will survive?)

“Mi ko yyky ki konono nie mo ‘yno a ki kena o mi ko pyy a ko pai e kai.” (With little strain on body and lot’s of rest)

“What are they saying?” Wally whispered to Roy.

“Later,” Roy replied.

“I heke onie mokay ileki eo eo?” Conner asked. (Can we see him?)

“Loi, la.” (Yes, yes)

Without any other confirmation, the group of four and the mongoose went inside the hut. Immediately Roy sought out the bird, finding him sitting up in the cot. Robin certainly looked better, his face had color in it and the kid no longer looked like death walking. But there was still a bit of pain marring his face, which immediately was smoothed over by a face splitting grin. The change was so quick Roy almost thought he had missed it. 

“Hey!” Robin exclaimed, “Wally! Arty! Conner! Roy!”

“Rob!” Wally was suddenly by Robin’s side, hugging the younger tightly.

“Whoa! Mind telling me where we are?”

Before anyone could answer his question, the mongoose jumped off Roy’s shoulder. It landed on Conner’s head before pushing off onto Robin’s lap. A happy laugh escaped Robin’s lips, Roy saw the tight pinching of his eyebrows in pain a second later as the laugh cut off abruptly, as he hugged the mongoose close. It chittered at Robin reproachfully, before settling down. As though she suddenly remembered the question, Artemis answered.

“We’re still on the island, it’s a little village near the volcano.”

“How’d I get here? Where’s Kaldur?” Robin asked, petting the top of the mongoose’s head.

“I brought you here. Your heart stopped, freaked Kaldur out, we managed to get it started again and we decided you needed better care than what Kaldur and I could give you. Kaldur is still at the cave, waiting for the League,” Roy responded, pretending not to notice how Robin’s eyes widened slightly behind the domino mask at the knowledge that he had died.

“I-” Robin’s voice died and he swallowed, looking down.

Silence settled over the group in the hut. No one knew what to say, or how to say it. Eventually Robin moved the mongoose, whose name Roy should probably get out of the younger boy, onto his shoulder and slipped off the edge of the cot. Any argument died in Roy’s throat when the boy slowly walked through the group. Without saying anything, the four followed. It didn’t take long for Robin to stop and lean against a wall. 

“Megan is in the hut sleeping,” Conner spoke up, “You should join her.”

“I’m not tired,” Robin immediately replied, “I’m feeling the aster guys, promise.”

“You shouldn’t strain yourself dude,” Wally added.

“I’m fine. Totally asterous. Isn’t that right Amic?”

The mongoose, Amic, chittered at Robin. It was on it’s hind legs, looking as disbelieving as a mongoose could. That thing acted like a mother hen and it was honestly amusing Roy some. Not that he’d let anyone know it. 

“Wi’eno hay,” Kie’one said, startling Roy.

“Mokyaheni,” Roy greeted, watching the others stop and Robin practically hide behind Superboy, “E mehe kiao, oko, Kikao e a’i i eo.” (Mother, I apologise but Kikao didn’t make it)

“Oylono e ‘eki hi nye. Mokay i e ko pana i haayno oky e kieo pa.” (I assumed as much. We will have a proper send off tonight)

For a second they stood in silence, honoring Kikao’s memory. Then Kie’one took a gentle breath and rose her head again. Almost immediately Kie’one caught sight of the slightly hidden Robin behind Superboy. As if sensing the eyes on him Robin shrunk back some. However Kie’one didn’t stare too long, instead looking back at Roy.

“E oy i nenoy oky e kay hao nie?” Kie’one asked. (May I inquire who your friend is?)

“La eo Robin, yyky mony,” Conner replied. (That is Robin, small bird)

“Moekole ko ‘oyno lono mi lai, yyky mony.” (Nice to meet you, small bird)

Kie’one extended her head to Robin. After a few moments hesitation, Robin’s head running through every sort of scenario, the young boy shook the hand extended to him. A gentle smile crossed her face before she stood up straight once more, pressing a gentle finger on Amic’s furry head, before heading towards the center of the village. 

“Who was that?” Robin asked once she was out of sight.

“Mokyaheni Kie’one, she is the one in charge here,” Conner replied.

“Huh…”

“Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Wally demanded.

“To the council, we need to talk to them. They’re having a meeting and we kinda need to go.”

The council house was right next to the hut where Kie’one and Nai’one stayed. Inside were all the adults and older men and women, which made Roy feel like they were at a slight disadvantage. It was clear they were all the ones in charge of their family, some of the adult women looking ferocious, as he recognized a few of them. Not enough to know their names but to know which hut they belonged too. 

“Wi’eno,” Kie’one said. (Welcome)

“Mokyaheni,” the others chorused back as they took their seats. (Mother)

It didn’t take long for Roy to get bored. Instead his focus shifted towards Wally and Robin, who were whispering to each other so quietly that Roy couldn’t hear them. Occasionally Conner would twitch at something they said, giving them a glare, but otherwise there was no sign he was listening in. Yet Roy was, rightly so, startled when Wally gave Robin a plumeria blossom. Silence crept up around them, the native’s focusing on Wally and Robin as well. Then shouts broke out when Robin accepted the blossom.

“Hi e ko plumeria pyo!” someone shouted out. (He took the plumeria blossom!)

“Hi mo’ey moe e ko monola!” another exclaimed. (He accepted the proposal!)

“I haamokoykoy aykay e ko ohooeno!” an elderly woman called. (Prepare the wedding!)

“What’s going on?” Robin demanded.

“You’re getting married, apparently,” Conner stated dryly, looking slightly sick.

“But I’m thirteen…”

“Doesn’t matter,” Roy replied rubbing his forehead, “They’re already preparing the wedding.”

“Oh.”

Before anyone could react Robin and Wally were getting taken separate ways. After a quick glance to Artemis, Roy headed after Robin while Artemis followed Wally. At least this way they’d have a translator to communicate what was getting said. And hopefully keep the wedding from going too far. As Robin so helpfully pointed out earlier, he was only thirteen.

**_**********STRANDED**********_ **

It was quiet in the watchtower, well it was quiet where he was currently.  Everyone else was in the meeting room, despite there being no meeting. However he was trying to find the team, who hadn’t checked in at their designated check in time and the ship they were on had gone down.The monitor in front of him locating every possible place the team could be. Weeks without any communication, weeks since the cruise ship they were on went down, weeks since there had been any sign they were alive. Days since the wreckage of the cruise ship had been found, days since Batman himself searched the wreckage inside out with the League to find any clues, days since nothing but Robin and Artemis’ blood was found. Hours since the last league argument, hours since tensions had run the highest, and hours since the latest update from the crew still searching the wreckage.

It had been a hurricane, an unnatural hurricane that had appeared out of nowhere. That was what sunk the ship. Other than the Atlanteans, whom Aqualad had vouched for (as well as said it wasn’t any of his villains), there was only one person it could be. Yet the chances of that were rather slim, even if she did seem to be the only other one. However he couldn’t just dismiss her immediately. He wouldn’t be Batman if he did. So he pulled up the information on her, setting in a side monitor, before re-reading the reports sent in from the crew searching the cruise ship. There had been a fight, that much was certain, and he could piece together what the fight was like. Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and a yet to be determined person against the team. The team had realized something had gone wrong, their weapons were all on them. What scared him the most was the knowledge that Robin had been taken down first, by the unknown person, a gash in his side. Deep enough that if not treated would end with his death. Robin had fallen overboard, with Kaldur going after him. Cheshire and Artemis had been fighting against each other, got cut on her arm. Wally had rushed to help but didn’t make it. Roy and Sportsmaster had gone against each other, but the hurricane had come before they could do anything. It had, quite possible, separated the team in all different directions. The possibility of them all ending up in the same place was slim. 

With a soft sigh Batman turned the chair to look at another monitor. This one had a picture of a girl covered with a red cloak. Eyes were gleaming lazarus pit green underneath the hood of the cape. Some things in her information didn’t make sense. They had a first and middle name; Jena Robin, but there was no last name. Abilities however they had. Nature manipulation, as long as she was in contact with it. Otherwise her abilities were useless. She was widely known as Little Red or Red Riding Hood. Most stuck to Little Red, due to the long length of Red Riding Hood. There wasn’t much known, though her style was a mix of his own and the League of Assassins. 

“BATMAN!! BATMAN!!!” Suddenly Barry was by his side, the Flash breaking his train of thought.

“What is it?” Batman growled, hand twitching on the keyboard.

“Aquaman’s here. There’s some news, hurry!”

Then he was gone again. Interest peaked, Batman got to his feet and walked hurriedly towards the meeting room. Inside was tense enough to cut with a butter knife. Everyone stared at him as he entered and Batman settled a glare on them all as he sat down. As Flash had said, Aquaman was there. Yet, Flash wasn’t there.

“I got a message today, from a dolphin. It was from Kaldur’ahm,” Aquaman said, “It’s nothing good.” There was a brief second when Aquaman glanced towards him.

Batman’s eyes narrowed some at the King of the Seas, “Get to the point.”

“Robin is in bad condition, Kaldur said that they were gravely injured and that they required immediate assistance. I sent Garth and Tula back with the dolphin in my place and had Flash follow the tracker I put on Garth.” 

“What was the actual message?” Black Canary asked.

“They are gravely injured and require assistance immediately. The team was separated and Kaldur’ahm knows the location of Robin.”

“How do you know Kaldur is not injured?” Batman asked.

“Because I asked the dolphin how Kaldur looked. He replied with tired, no other injuries it seemed.”

“So that leaves Robin as the gravely injured of the two,” Superman sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Why are we even discussing this? The kids, the Team, need us and we know where they are! Why aren’t we heading there immediately?!” Wonder Woman demanded.

“We’ve sent Flash and two of Aquaman’s students, friends of Kaldur, ahead,” Black Canary replied, steepling her fingers, “I agree we should be acting but we still don’t know what happened to the team to cause this to happen. There’s too much unknown factors. Robin will be brought back as soon as he is found, perhaps even Kaldur if he doesn’t fight to find his team.”

Not everyone seemed to like it but no one argued. Some of the logic was flawed, but it brought up some points that Batman found himself unable to argue with. A few of the younger members turned to him and Superman for guidance, but Batman wasn’t about to speak up. Not unless they asked for his opinion. Chancing a glance at Superman, who had his mouth tightly shut and seemed to be going through an internal argument. One of the newer members, Vixen, spoke up his name hesitantly and he looked at her.

“I agree with Black Canary,” Batman growled.

“But why?” this time it was Green Arrow who spoke up, “We only know about Kaldur and Robin, one of whom sounds like is  _ dying _ right now. Two of my proteges are out there! Both are just as human as Robin and have not been trained as long! If Robin is badly injured… how could Artemis or Roy be better off?”

“I’ve looked at the evidence. Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and an unknown third assailant attacked the team. Cheshire versus Artemis, Sportsmaster versus Roy, and the third against Robin. Robin was the first taken out, deep cut. His blood was the most on the scene. He went overboard, Kaldur going after him. Until this point Conner had been holding back Wally and M’Gann was trapped. I’m guessing by some sort of fire as there were scorch marks on the deck. Wally slipped from Conner’s grasp, going to help Artemis as Cheshire had managed to cut her. I’m guessing the arm, possibly bicep, as there was not much blood and the splatters indicated a higher drop point then it would from the leg. It was around this point that the hurricane appeared and the team got separated. My guess is our human members, besides Robin, aren’t as injured.”

“But why aren’t we going after them? Why only send one leaguer and two kids?”

“Flash was sent because he can get there and back the fastest,” Aquaman took the argument, “Garth and Tula are friends of Aqualad and will be able to help him with the search for his other members. Also able to move through the oceans freely. I will be leaving to help once this meeting is adjourned.”

“So that’s two leaguers. Not much better.”

Once again rubbing the bridge of his nose, this meeting was more tedious than Jason could be at home, Batman silently wished that Black Canary would step in. Or even perhaps Superman. But none of them did and, heaving a great sigh, Batman rose his head again. The entire League was staring at him now, some amused and others slightly angry. Some of them had proteges, still in training, that could join the Team in a few years. This was probably going to make them hold off. Which was good as he wasn’t sure how much he could take.

“The unknown assailant,” Batman replied, “whoever it was managed to take Robin down faster than most villains. I can count on one hand who could do that, all of which were in Gotham while the team was out on the mission. This makes them a loose cannon, so to speak.”

“Do you have any idea who it could be?”

“One person comes to mind.”

Taking the silence as a cue to continue, Batman brought up the information he had on Little Red. A hologram appeared above the table, all the League’s eyes straying to it. Frowns began to form and whispers sprouted up. Batman waited until they began to quiet down before speaking again.

“Alias: Little Red. True Name: Jena Robin, last name unknown. Parents: Unknown. Date of Birth: Unknown. Age: Nineteen. Abilities: Nature Manipulation. Weaknesses: Average Human Weakness, has to touch what she is manipulating. Training: League of Assassins and Unknown Others.”

“Sure has a lot of unknown,” Superman brought up.   
“That’s why we need to be careful. She’s still human, if enhanced.”   
“The island Kaldur is on is an active volcano. If she is on there, she is touching the volcano. The entire island is the volcano.”

“She could set it off. Exactly.” Batman could feel a headache coming on.

Silence fell upon the Justice League. Nothing more could be said. A few eyes once again strayed to the form of Little Red, the holograph flickering ominously. Then, with two more flickers, Batman shut down the holograph before standing to his feet. Everyone turned to look at him but he didn’t acknowledge it, leaving the room. Behind him the League began to stand, the scratching of chairs and chittering of voices reaching his ears. Superman and Wonder Woman would surely follow. If only to make sure he was okay. Yet he had a mission in mind, to find out more about the unknown assailant and get the Team back.


	9. Chapter 9

Confusion was her primary feeling at the moment. Even Robin, who was sitting in front of her at the moment, seemed confused. The colors of his Robin costume were getting painted onto his face and body; red, yellow, and black. Animal fur was created into clothing for him, ceremonial like in the way it was placed. All she knew right now was that Wally and Robin were apparently getting married? No one could explain to her exactly how that worked but Megan was willing to wait until they could. As it was, this was fairly entertaining to watch. Robin was practically pacing, his domino mask no longer on his face but with a painted mask of reds and yellows and black. There was still no way they could figure out his identity. Learning his identity didn’t matter to Megan, she wasn’t sure if it mattered to the rest of the team, but she had to admit she was curious. The curiosity had grown after the circus mission and the mission in Bialya. It wasn’t often she got to see his eyes, the mission at the circus was the only time and now Megan realized he had been wearing colored contacts the whole time. Instead of the murky grey almost brown she had gotten used to seeing while in the circus, she saw a brilliant sky blue. 

“Your eyes are very pretty,” Megan spoke up.

“Hmm? Thanks.” Robin rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes flicked up to her own dark brown with a sheepish grin. “The whole secret ID thing is gonna go down the drain soon.”   
“What do you mean? I still don’t know who you are.”

The only response was a one shoulder shrug. Before their conversation could continue a little girl, younger than Nai’one, came into their hut giggling. In her hands was a flower crown with a mix of tropical flowers of blue, purple, and red. The choices of the flower colors seemed to be important in a way, though Megan didn’t know exactly what it meant. It seemed that Robin did, as his lips twitched upwards a bit. He knelt in front of the girl and let her put the crown on his head, before she rushed out of the room giggling.

“Cute,” Megan commented, before glancing back at Robin, “You don’t seem perturbed at getting married.”

Robin shrugged, “KF and I are good friends.” She pretended not to notice the slight wince that crossed his face and the way his hand twitched as though to rub his chest. “We used to joke that we were close enough that, since we both had good home lives and didn’t want to get adopted, that we might as well get married to make being family official.”

“How long have you known Wally?” Megan asked.

“Almost as long as he’s been Kid Flash.”

This time he didn’t try to hide rubbing his chest. Concern filled her and she moved to Robin, gently maneuvering him so that he was sitting on the couch. While she knew it was too much to hope for that he was completely healed and alright, everyone had hoped. Herself included. Wheezing breaths escaped Robin. One of her hands rose and she gently touched the younger boy’s forehead. There was definitely a fever. Not bad enough that he required a hospital, but enough that it was cause for concern.

She gently lowered her hand and pressed her palm against his chest. A small lump was there and she carefully pressed against it. Immediately releasing it when Robin let out a sharp hiss of pain. Something was extremely wrong with him. It would require immediate medical attention when they got out of here. So she placed a silent mental note in her head before stepping back. 

“I’m fine M’Gann,” his voice was laced with pain, making it difficult for her to believe him.

“I am so banning that word when we get back home,” Megan replied.

“Why?”

“Stop talking. Just focus on breathing okay? I can feel your pain and hear it.”

“Sorry…”

The light from the front of the hut darkened as a shadow appeared it on. Glancing behind her Megan saw the young Nai’one. Still in the clothes she saw her in yesterday. Silver markings were brighter now, as though they had been repainted. Paint was in her hands, Megan had gotten black paint on her body and face earlier, and she moved towards Robin.

“It’s time,” Nai’one said, the language translated to Megan.

“Go,” Megan whispered to Robin, helping him to his feet.

“Ginger boy is waiting. Come.”

Together, Robin leaning against Megan, they made their way outside. All the villagers were in their best clothes, newly bathed, and with fresh paint on their bodies. The pathway in front of them was covered in plumeria petals with a few full plumeria blossom’s scattered in front of them. As they walked down a few more petals fell around them, some taking refuge on Robin’s head. People whispered prayers for them, a teenage boy stopping them right outside the village center and clasping a cape of the white fur of an animal that was lined with the petals of plumeria blossom’s around Robin’s neck. A little boy and a little girl came up behind them and lifted the cape. 

They continued on. As they walked towards the center of the village, Megan found herself helping Robin more and more. Wheezing breaths escaped his lips despite the lack of intense exercise. Despite this she tried her best to keep from frowning. The villagers were excited for this and Megan didn’t want to ruin it. Her eyes scanned the crowds, trying to find Roy. Apparently he had to help Conner with something (she was fairly certain that Roy was either his bodyguard or servant or some weird mix) at the insistence of one of the elders. It didn’t take her long to find him in the crowd. Reaching out with her mind, she linked theirs together.

_ Robin’s not doing too good. _

_ I can tell. He’s really pale. Think he’ll be fine through this? _

_ He’ll insist. Where’s the others? _

_ Artemis is walking Wally down. Conner is with Kie’one.  _

She gave a hum of acknowledgment before leaving the link. They were all constantly linked up, just on the outer-end of her mind, with the exception of Kaldur. If they shouted for her mentally she’d be able to hear them. 

By her side Robin almost seemed to perk up. His eyes focused on one spot before a little, painful, snigger escaped his lips. Following his gaze Megan covered her mouth with one hand. Wally was covered with the yellow paint that created lightning on his body still, albeit newly done, and had on new animal fur clothes. But the best part was his hair sticking up with flower petals on it. There was also a cape, dark with red plumeria blossom’s trailing along the end, around his shoulder. Artemis was standing by his side with their arms interlocked, her hair down around her shoulders. Once again Megan marveled at the length of the girl’s hair.

“He looks funny,” Robin whispered to her, with a little less pain in his voice.

“You have a flower crown. He doesn’t. The villagers just like you more,” Megan replied.

“Good point.”

The two stepped up onto the platform in the middle. There was a layer of plumeria blossom’s and petals on the ground. In the center stood Conner and Kie’one. Each had a rope in their hands and the purple paint that Nai’one had been holding earlier was in between them on a table. Candles burnt on the edges of the platform in a circle all leading up to where Kie’one and Conner stood. The way it was made was so that Wally and Robin would walk forward towards each other before facing Conner and Kie’one.

“You go on your own from here,” Megan whispered to him from the steps, “Try to get to Wally okay.”   
“I got it. Stay whelmed,” Robin replied, the end of his sentence becoming more a wheeze.

They separated and Megan watched as Wally, alone as well, walked briskly towards Robin. The two met in the middle and Wally put Robin’s arm over his shoulder and practically held him. Megan blended into the crowd, as much as she could in her green form, and stood besides Roy. A second later Artemis appeared on her other side.

In front of them Wally and Robin’s backs were to them. Making it difficult to see. But Megan could hear everything. She could also get some of the emotions wafting off of them, mostly amusement. Occasional thoughts, louder than most, crept into her mind. This was from the assortment of her friends currently there. 

“Marriage is sacred to our people,” Kie’one announced, her voice powerful and easily silencing all the whispering around them, “We treasure it as we treasure our children and village. Now, we are watching a union of people that are not our own. People that are friends of our god Superboi. They are friends of ours, our protectors. Their union is perhaps one of the most sacred to have ever graced our village.”

A small smile spread on Megan’s face. Briefly she wondered if Robin or Wally understood what was being said. She couldn’t tell, as their backs were facing them. Knowing Robin, and the many languages he already learned, it wasn’t much of a stretch to guess that he understood what was being said. Artemis already knew enough of the language so it was possible that Wally also knew what was being said. 

“Here we have Robin, small bird, and his soon to be other half, Wally, lightning bolt, before us today. Robin, small bird, will you cherish and love Wally, lightning bolt, with your entire heart and soul? Will you be there for him in the light and darkness? Stay with him in all times and help make him whole? Be equal in your union, fight for him and with him? Never forsake him and never harm him?” Kie’one asked.

“Always,” Robin replied with a grin.

“And you, Wally, lightning bolt, will you cherish and love Robin, small bird, with your entire heart and soul? Will you be there for him in the light and darkness? Stay with him in all times and help make him whole? Be equal in your union, fight for him and with him? Never forsake him and never harm him?”

“Yes.” Wally answered.

“Then, with these ropes.” Kie’one lifted the rope for everyone to see. “We will bind your wrists together to symbolize becoming one.” As she spoke Conner tied Robin and Wally’s wrists together, the two boys looking at the rope between them. Megan couldn’t pick a single emotion that came off of them. “Now we will paint, in purple- the color that means devotion to our people- the sigil of marriage.”

Quiet reigned as Kie’one dipped a finger in the purple paint that Nai’one held. With delicate fingers Kie’one turned up Wally’s head first and opened the animal vest. Then, over his heart, began to paint over Wally’s chest. The symbol of marriage was an M with a nearly straight W connected through it. Both letters intersected in the middle. Kie’one faced Robin and did the same. This caused Megan to be able to see Robin more clearly. His face was pale and there was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Despite this his mouth was drawn tight and there was a determined gleam in his eyes. With care like a mother, Kie’one helped hold Robin up as she drew the same symbol over Robin’s heart.

“You are now well and truly one person with our sacred symbol of marriage. Forever each others and forever equals,” Kie’one spoke.

“Isn’t this touching?” A new voice spoke up.

The voice caused Megan’s heart to stutter in her chest. Her chest became tight and she found it difficult to breathe. Everyone turned to watch as a figure in a red cloak, the hood down exposing her face and the black swirling paint around her teal-hazel eyes. The white stripe in her hair was parted to the left, falling a bit into her eye. A sword was hanging limply by her side, even as the people around her parted as she walked forwards. Fearful whispers escaped the lips of the Natives around them. 

“Even you, Jena, would not stoop to low as to interrupt a sacred ceremony such as this,” Kie’one exclaimed.

Beside Megan, Artemis and Roy were cursing the fact they had left their bow and arrows behind. It was only pure luck that Roy had two knives and a sword (him being the bodyguard of Conner had a part of it). Roy handed Artemis the knives, who hesitated before handing Megan one of them. If it came down to it Megan wasn’t sure she would stab Jena. Yet she gripped the knife tightly, taking a deep breath.

“You, of all people Kie’one, should know that I hold this sacred ceremony in the highest regards. But now, I’m afraid we must interrupt. War and all,” Jena shrugged as she said those words, stepping up between Wally and Robin. Conner was by their side, discreetly trying to untie the knot. 

In a movement that most probably missed, Jena slipped the sword into a better grip. Smoothly she swiped up and cut a deep cut into Robin’s stomach. A scream escaped her lips. It seemed a cue had been done as around them soldiers, that had blended in as simple natives, brought out their swords. Yet Megan only had eyes for Robin. The youngest crumpled, Wally barely catching him in time. Conner lunged forward at Jena. Blood was seeping out at a scary fast rate from the cut on Robin.

“MEGAN! DUCK!” Artemis screeched, the sound of blades crashing practically drowning her out.

On instinct Megan ducked, glancing behind her and seeing an angry looking man. Reaffirming her grip on the knife, Megan lashed out. The man dodged and swiped at her. Only her training with Black Canary and the spars against her teammates kept her from getting caught. Swiping her legs out, Megan tried to knock the man up. It didn’t work and his teeth bared in a snarl.

“Flash!” Artemis exclaimed, distracting everyone for a period.

There was a blur of red and yellow. Then the person, it was Flash, stood in front of Robin. Carefully he knelt down and scooped up Robin. They were gone in another second. All that was left was the blood of Robin, staining the ground and Wally’s hands. Once again she was distracted by the glint of the blade of the man. She ducked and lashed out once again, managing to cut his arm. This only seemed to make him angrier and he attacked with a new fury. Megan’s eyes widened and she dodged. Soon she was only on the defensive, backing into a wall. She ducked down and quickly moved between his legs, slicing the achilles as she went.

“If Flash is here. It means that the League knows where we are,” Wally announced, joining in the fight.

“Was here you mean,” Conner grumped, punching a guy in the jaw and jumping down off the platform while keeping others from getting close to Nai’one, “Who knows if they’re coming back for us.”

“Robin was, is, severely injured,” Megan argued, coming to join Conner by the base of the platform and fighting off more of the men, “Flash took in the situation and dealt with the bigger issue.”

“They’re coming for us,” Artemis added, kicking one of the men on the chest.

“Robin wouldn’t let them leave us behind,” Roy agreed, using the hilt of the sword to knock a soldier out.

Megan’s eyes caught the flash of a sword. Turning to look she saw Jena and Kie’one in a battle. It was intense. Each motion was well thought out and familiar. The blows were all out, not a hint of either woman holding back. There weren’t any hints of flair to it. Just pure skill. Everything they could use to get the upperhand was used. Including pushing the other into other fights. However they always ended up fighting each other.

“Halamoenaene,” Conner hissed, bringing Megan’s attention to him.

Conner was staring at a man; made of muscle and with intense mane-like black hair. Paint covered his entire body, only wearing a loincloth. Scars crisscrossed his body and he looked like the definition of ripped. Dark eyes were staring at Conner, as though beckoning him in a challenge. The man, presumably Halamoenaene, was sat on the throne usually occupied by Kie’one.

“Conner,” Megan whispered.

It was moot, as he was already gone. Swallowing heavily Megan found herself drawn into another fight. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Artemis and Roy, back and back, fighting together. Then she had to move position and strike out at her opponent. There was Wally, pale and panting from exertion, using a sword from a fallen opponent. She struck out at hers and changed position again. Conner, fist to sword against Halamoenaene. Strengthened by the sun but still getting beat down. Then her opponent blocked her sight and she had to strike again. Aiming for the arm but getting knocked out of the way. Suddenly Kie’one was thrust between them, but Jena was there a second later with a downward swipe. Taking the distraction Megan jumped onto the platform besides Nai’one. This was chaos.

**_***********STRANDED*********_ **

It was a little after he sent Flash to Robin, silently praying that he had gotten there, that Garth and Tula appeared at the beach where he was waiting. Behind them was Aquaman. Immediately getting to his feet Kaldur bowed his head respectfully, arm crossed over his chest and fist over his heart. There was a slight chuckle and Kaldur rose his head, only to get tackled in a hug by Tula. Returning the hug, Kaldur looked up when Garth touched his shoulder. The two nodded at each other as Tula stepped back with a polite smile. Then both Garth and Tula moved away as Aquaman put two hands on his shoulders, looking him right in the eye. 

“It is good to see you well Kaldur,” Aquaman said, a small smile touching his lips.

“It is good to see you as well my King,” Kaldur replied, inclining his head to Garth and Tula, “You two as well.”

“We were so worried when you disappeared,” Tula informed him.

“Scouts were sent out for you and your team,” Garth added.

“Speaking of, you wouldn’t happen to know where they are?” King Orin asked.

“I know where some are. I can take you.”

Without waiting for a response, Aqualad started down the trek towards the village. He heard the footsteps of the others following him and took a steadying breath. The League was coming, he could hear Aquaman calling them in. There was no need to worry anymore. Yet he couldn’t help it. These past few days, weeks, however long it was had been stressful. Even with the knowledge that they were coming didn’t help. The sun continued to climb as they walked.

Then the sound of fighting reached his ear. A quick glance behind him showed that the others heard it too. Without taking long to think he ran forward, grabbing his water bearers and sprinting towards the sound of fighting. Immediately he joined the fray. Slashing and punching as he made his way towards the middle. 

“Megan!” he caught sight of her on a platform, locked in combat, “Link us up!”

_ Link established. Hi Kaldur _

_ Whoa… _

_ Hello Tula. Kaldur, help me protect Nai’one. Garth, if you would be so kind as to help Conner with Halamoenaene it’d be appreciated. Tula, Sportsmaster and Cheshire are here somewhere. Please help. _

_ I will help Tula with Sportsmaster and Cheshire.  _ Aquaman announced in their heads

There was a brief sense of agreement before Garth and Tula disappeared into the fray. A moment later Aquaman followed. Kaldur didn’t hesitate to jump onto the platform and throw the person Megan was fighting with into the crowd. A large smile was flashed his way and Kaldur turned his back to her and Nai’one. Someone lunged at him and he swiped out with his leg. It was clear someone wanted to murder Nai’one.

At the ground he saw a woman in a red cape fight against another woman with gold markings. Someone in his head gave him the names; Little Red against Mokyaheni Kie’one. The name Little Red struck a memory but Kaldur forcefully pushed it aside. He was busy with the fight in front of him. Each strike of the water bearers were matched evenly. Eyes narrowing he attacked forcefully before knocking them down with a strike to the back of their knees before hitting the top of their head.

“STOP!” Conner roared.

Everything froze, even Jena, Little Red, and Kie’one stopped their fight. Everyone lowered their weapons and whispers spread throughout the crowd. Suddenly Wally was by his side, lips pursed together. Artemis and Roy joined them a second later and Conner came up the aisle. In front of him came King Halamoenaene, arms clasped behind his back forcefully. Bruises were forming on the King’s face, blood trickling down from a few cuts. The soldiers dropped their weapons, staring at the beaten form of the King.

“Kay o’ee yo kyle,” Conner said, Megan translating it in his head. (Your King is beaten)

Kie’one joined them at the top of the platform. No emotion on her face as she stared down at Halamoenaene. Confusion filled Kaldur, even as Garth joined him. Moments later Tula and Aquaman joined, frustration clear in their features. Yet Kaldur could only stare at what was unfolding before him.

“Hoowe eo moe eoly,” Kie’one announced, “O moko e kay hapino.” (Surrender to me and face your consequences)

“OA’I ‘AO!” a man in the crowd screamed. (NEVER!!)

Two warriors grabbed his arms and pulled him away struggling. The team exchanged glances, Kaldur returning his gaze to the Queen in front of him. Her head was still held high. Then everyone tensed, Kaldur included, as Little Red walked up onto the platforms. She stood in front of Kie’one unflinching. Then, as some sort of understanding passed between them, Little Red then turned to face Halamoenaene kneeling at their feet. In a grand show, she pulled out the sword and leveled it to his neck. Kaldur held the team back with an arm, even as Kie’one rose her hand to keep her people from rushing forward.

“Hi oho i ai e i a’i’a oky na ai eo ai eha?” Little Red demanded. (What do you have to say for yourself?)

“E mehe, oahi,” King Halamoenaene spat. (I regret nothing)

“O ‘oe’o lail Olahi koni a kaly.” (Then you are no husband of mine)

“Mio e o’aho oe, i ai i eo pipihe moe eoly?” King Halamoenaene asked, looking at Kie’one. (Beloved, will you let her kill me?)

The Chieftess rose her head proudly. Eyes burning with a hatred that could not be conveyed properly in words. Without it needing to be said, Kaldur knew she would let Little Red kill her. In all honesty, Kaldur wasn’t sure he would even stop it. A quick glance at the others, including Aquaman, let him know they didn’t plan to either. They all looked horrified to learn about Little Red and King Halamoenaene’s relationship. It seemed even Halamoenaene knew what was about to happen. His eyes burned with a fire.

“Oy oy e koy mio e o’aho oe,” Kie’one spat out, “Pipihe eo eo.” (I am not your beloved. Kill him.)

“Mi ko mokimoki,” Little Red replied. (With pleasure)

The sword rose and Halamoenaene closed his eyes. It caught the light and shone down on Little Red like a vengeful angel. Her eyes practically glowed as she lowered the sword. As though she had practiced it sliced through cleanly. Blood glistened on the edge of the blade, dripping to the floor. The head rolled off the neck and landed on the ground, eyes still closed. Swallowing back the bile that rose in his throat Kaldur turned away. His eyes met his team and he saw that Wally had grown pale, Artemis’ lips tightened, Megan was greener than normal, Roy turned away as well, and Conner was staring at the head blankly. Both Garth and Tula had their eyes closed and Aquaman was looking back at him. Nodding once to his mentor to show he was alright, Kaldur turned back towards where Little Red stood.

“Kyne e ko mio e ‘aka a ko ohe a Kohalo’ele,” Little Red spat at the corpse of her husband(?). Honestly Kaldur was unsure. (Go burn in the fires of Kohalo’ele (god of the underworld/hell))

“You…” Megan didn’t seem able to finish her sentence Kaldur noticed, just staring at Little Red.

“Our deal,” Little Red replied, raising an eyebrow at Megan, “still stands. You help me and I help you remember?”

“You said you just wanted away from him! That you were still there because of him!”

“I didn’t lie.”

“What deal?” Conner growled.

“I keep you all safe and help Megan escape, she gets me away from my husband.”

“You killed Kikao,” Roy hissed.

“He wasn’t part of our agreement.”

Before another fight could break out, the soldiers were still getting rounded up and in shock from seeing their leader beheaded by his wife, Kaldur stepped between them all. Even his mentor seemed unsure what to do. Yet before Kaldur could do something a strong wind blew through the village center. Covering his eyes, Kaldur looked upwards. The red cape around Little Red’s shoulders whipped around as the Javelin lowered, the members of the League that could fly landing all around it. 

“Oh great, here comes the Bat,” Little Red growled, pulling up the hood of her cloak.

As she said that, Batman strode out of the Javelin with Green Arrow and Black Canary following. Aquaman went up to greet them, Superman landing by Batman’s side. Martian Manhunter appeared a second later with Wonder Woman. Their faces were grim, Batman’s white socketed lens narrowing to slits at the sight of Little Red and the dead body. He moved towards them at a speed Kaldur had previously thought inhuman. 

“Heya B,” Little Red chirped.

“Jena,” Batman growled.

“Sportsmaster and Cheshire got away,” Tula announced to Batman.

“You take me and this volcano erupts,” Little Red hissed, “Whole island gone. Do you want those deaths on your conscience?”

“Good thing I brought my superpowered friends then,” Batman replied, his lips turning into a smirk, “Green Lantern, Doctor Fate, think you can contain the eruption?”

“I believe Red Tornado might be able to help as well,” Kaldur spoke up, gesturing towards where Red Tornado was besides Martian Manhunter.

“Can do Bats,” Green Lantern replied.

Then, with a chuckle, Little Red shook her head and put out her arms to Batman. Instead of handcuffing her, Batman put an inhibitor collar around the neck of the female. Without hesitation, he followed Batman towards the Javelin. Footsteps followed him and Kaldur was about to enter the Javelin when Megan’s voice stopped him.

“Conner?”

He turned and frowned somewhat at the sight. Still on the platform, by the dead body of Halamoenaene and where Kie’one still stood. One of his hands was clasped in Nai’one, the little girl looking shaken and clinging to him for comfort. Conner’s face was set. Staring at them as though he had just made a decision. A decision that would affect him and the team.

“I’m staying,” Conner announced.

“What?” Wally exclaimed.

“I’m staying.”

“Think about this,” Kaldur spoke up, moving towards the half-kryptonian.

“I have. I’ve thought about this since we’ve been here. They need me here. You guys, you have Superman.” Superman looked uncomfortable. “I’m just a knock-off imitation. The battle here isn’t over.”

“What about the team?” Wally demanded. “What about us. We need you. You’re our friend Conner!”

Conner looked vaguely uncomfortable at the questioning. None of the League seemed ready to jump in and Kaldur wasn’t sure if he should or not. While on one hand he didn’t think Conner should stay, he also could see what was so appealing about staying. Except for the whole dead body thing and the blood everywhere. It was peaceful here. 

“Do you really want to stay?” Black Canary spoke up when Conner didn’t say anything.

“Yes.” 

“Okay then.”   
“What?!” Artemis exclaimed, “Just like that?”

“Just like that. We know where he is. I’m sure Batman could set up a zeta tube here. I don’t see any reason why he shouldn’t be able too.”

Everyone checked Batman for a confirmation, which he only nodded too. With grace only Black Canary could do, she walked up to Conner and pulled him in a hug before placing something in his hand. One by one the team, except Robin, hugged Conner tightly. Kaldur clasped a hand on Conner’s shoulder, staring at him.

“You are still our friend. Always will be. Family,” Kaldur told him.

“Don’t take this as my resignation from the team. I’ll still come by and help on missions. I’m just not returning to the cave,” Conner reminded him.

“I will make sure to call you,” Kaldur agreed.

They embraced before Kaldur stepped onto the Javelin. This time there were no other hesitations before they took off. A few villagers called out a good-bye in their native tongue. As they left the island the volcano exploded but, just as they expected, but the heroes left behind quickly contained it. Soon all they saw were the clouds in front of them.

**_**********STRANDED*********_ **

Jason was naturally curious. He had been for as long as he could remember. Being in the Mountain, with a domino mask and the codename Bluejay, didn’t help much. Besides, he was only here because Robin (his idiotic older brother) was injured and Alfred was out shopping. That meant B was stuck with him. But currently he was debriefing the team, including Roy but sans Conner and Robin, and so he was bored. Which meant he went sneaking around. Robin was in surgery so he couldn’t go find him. 

It wasn’t difficult to get lost either. One wrong turn which led to more wrong turns brought him to a place in the Mountain that had locked doors and bullet proof glass walls. This must be the holding cells, Jason knew all about those. Twitching his nose, Jason continued to walk down the holding cells. The only reasons these were here, he could figure, was because this used to be a League base. He knew they brought a prisoner back and again, he was curious. Even if the chances of him seeing her was low, he wanted to see what had gotten Batman’s knickers in a bunch. 

“Well, well, well. Never thought I’d see you here,” a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Why was she here? Wouldn’t they have immediately taken her to the watchtower instead of leaving her in the holding cell in the mountain. Almost the entire league had gone to get the team, why hadn’t one of them taken her up with them. Unless… but no. Why would Batman want to interrogate her at the Batcave? Before he took her to Belle Reve. There had to be a major reason for that.

“Well? Aren’t you going to say something Jason?” Little Red asked.

“How do you know my name?” Jason demanded.

“I know everything about you. After all, we share a name.”

“What?”

“Well two technically.”

“Who are you?”

“Spoilers.”

Confusion and anger, mostly anger, began to fill Jason’s body. Face pinched he moved closer to the glass. She was kinda pretty, her hair falling in her eyes. Eyes that looked remarkably like his but greener. Now frowning Jason put his hand on the glass separating them. As though she took it as an invitation she got to her feet and moved towards the glass. The way she moved reminded him of Robin, graceful and fluid.

“Tell me,” Jason demanded.

“Now you just sound like the Demon. All demanding.”

“Tell me!”

“I’m Little Red. And you?”

“You know who I am.”

“I know who you become. Here’s a tip. Don’t die.”   
“Don’t plan too.”

“Better tip. Stay away from clowns. And crowbars. And explosions.”   
“What?”

“That’s enough,” a dark growl cut them off.

As though burnt, Jason jumped away from the glass and stared up at Batman. No emotions beyond the normal almost disappointing look where on the Bats face. The edge of his cape lifted up and Jason rushed to hide beneath it. Even if it was probably the worst place to avoid his anger. This way at least he was hidden from view. Yet his mind couldn’t stop going over exactly what she had said. Clowns? Jason didn’t like clowns anyways. Crowbars didn’t make any sense and explosions made too much of sense.

A few years later it would all make sense and Jason would wish he listened.

**_**********STRANDED*********_ **

Waking up was a slow process involving a lot of willpower. Honestly if being Robin didn’t work out he could become a Green Lantern. But soon his eyelids fluttered open and he found breathing easier than it had in a long time. Then again that could have something to do with the oxygen mask on his face or maybe whatever was getting pumped into his body by the IV. He was back at the Mountain. There was a vague memory of Flash running him here after getting attacked by Jena, but not much else. 

A chittering brought him out of his musings. Weakly he grinned as he saw Amic, looking to have been washed if the shining of his fur was any indication, sitting on the foot of his bed. The mongoose was staring at him in disapproval and chittered once more before jumping onto an occupied chair. In the chair was Batman, holding Jason (or Bluejay considering he was in the mountain) who was fast asleep. The mongoose settled down besides Jason. Blinking once at his mentor, who lifted a hand and rested it on his forehead.

“Amic here tried to murder Black Canary when she went to remove him from your side after the surgery,” Batman informed him.

“Surgery?” Robin asked through the mask.

“You had a lung hernia and a pretty bad cut in your stomach when Flash brought you here.”   
“Oh. Is the team all right?”

“Barely managed to convince them to leave your side. Superboy decided to stay back with the villagers.”

That wasn’t too surprising to Robin. When he had been with Conner and the others on the island he quickly figured out that Conner was dealing with the decision between staying or going when the League returned. Yet he still couldn’t truly believe that Conner was still on the island. If he had the choice he would’ve been out of there in a heartbeat. Then again, their experiences on the island were different. 

“Where are they?”

“Each home with their respective families. Black Canary wanted you here overnight,” Batman explained.

“Can we go now?” Robin was itching to get home.

The oxygen mask was removed and Robin took a deep breath. There was only a barely noticeable dull ache in his chest with that deep of a breath. He continued to breath normally as Black Canary checked him over. Then, with a stern order not to tear his stitches, he was allowed to leave. Amic settled on top of his head and Batman carried Jason to the zeta tube. 

At last, they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions, just ask. I'll be happy to answer them.


End file.
